Incertezas
by Mary Spn
Summary: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, muito curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos. Slash / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Incertezas - capítulo 1**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

John estava enfiado debaixo do capô, dando as últimas regulagens no motor de uma caminhonete, enquanto Dean dava partida no motor e acelerava. O motor ronronava como John queria, e mais uma vez o serviço estava terminado.

Dean, agora com 21 anos, havia escolhido deixar de ir para a faculdade para ajudar o pai em sua oficina. Desde moleque, sempre amou trabalhar com carros, sua brincadeira favorita quando criança era montar e desmontar os brinquedos, para testar e ver como realmente funcionavam.

Dean geralmente utilizava os brinquedos eletrônicos de Sam, seu irmãozinho quatro anos mais novo, como cobaias. Lembrava como seu irmãozinho chorava ao encontrar seus carrinhos de controle desmontados, ou então seus robôs sem a cabeça ou qualquer outra parte do corpo, enquanto Dean fazia seus experimentos.

Sam, agora com 17 anos, observava seu pai e seu irmão da porta da oficina... Também gostava de carros, mas apenas para dirigí-los, não levava o menor jeito com mecânica, mas adorava ver o seu irmão trabalhar nos carros com tanta paixão. Gostava de ver Dean entrar em casa todas as noites sujo de graxa e de ouvir ele falar empolgado sobre os carros que tinha concertado, ou que iria concertar.

Dean também era o seu protetor... Sam era encrenqueiro, vivia metendo-se em confusão, principalmente com seu pai, pois os dois tinham gênios completamente diferentes e viviam batendo de frente, aí sobrava para Dean apartar as brigas, geralmente em defesa de seu irmão mais novo.

Sam era um garoto doce, tímido, mas tinha um gênio do cão... Era muito teimoso quando queria, e adorava provocar o pai. As vezes Dean achava que Sam vivia em outro mundo a parte... cansava de observá-lo perdido em seus pensamentos, totalmente alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor.

Quando brigavam, ou as coisas ficavam pretas para o seu lado, Sam corria para longe de casa, voltando somente a noite, ou então pulava a cerca de arames que dividia o terreno com o do vizinho, e se escondia no celeiro deles, ou corria para a beira do riacho, que também era na propriedade vizinha.

Na verdade, desde que Mary, sua mãe, morrera há cinco anos atrás, Sam sentia-se perdido no mundo. Observava seu pai e seu irmão, os dois sempre se entendendo tão bem, mas não se sentia parte da família. Seu pai era sempre atencioso com Dean, enquanto que com Sam ele não tinha a menor paciência, não ligava a mínima para o que fazia, e vivia implicando com tudo.

Sam sempre fora muito apegado a mãe, e desde sempre John implicava que Mary o protegia e mimava demais. Após a morte de Mary, Sam só podia contar com Dean, agora era ele quem o protegia, quem o consolava e dava conforto. Sam nutria um amor muito grande pelo irmão, tão grande que as vezes o assustava. Por várias vezes Sam se pegava observando o irmão... observando demais. Os dois dividiam o mesmo quarto, e quando Dean saía do banho apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, Sam quase não podia conter seu desejo, não podia desviar seus olhos daquele corpo... Dean era musculoso, era uns dez centímetros mais alto que Sam, tinha o corpo forte e perfeito, enquanto Sam se sentia um patinho feio, por ser magro demais. Ficava observando o irmão se vestir, depois escondia o rosto no travesseiro com vergonha de que Dean descobrisse o que sentia, pois não conseguia evitar uma ereção cada vez que o observava daquela forma...

Então Sam sentia-se sujo, sujo por ter aqueles pensamentos sobre o corpo do irmão, sujo por saber que era errado, que era um sentimento doentio. Morria de medo que Dean suspeitasse de alguma coisa, pois tinha certeza que o irmão o desprezaria para sempre, e que iria perder a única pessoa que realmente amava, quem apesar de tudo ainda tinha como família.

O ano letivo já havia terminado, e Sam estava de férias, tendo o dia inteiro livre. Pela manhã, acordava cedo e deixava a casa limpa e organizada, para que Dean tivesse mais tempo para se dedicar a oficina. Também preparava o almoço, assim Dean e o pai só entravam em casa quando estava tudo pronto. E por mais que Sam se esforçasse para agradar, o pai sempre encontrava algo para colocar defeito...

_- O que foi que você esqueceu hoje, Sam?_

_- O quê?_

_- Este macarrão, está uma droga..._

_- Pai, só falta um pouco de sal, o saleiro está na sua frente _- Disse Dean intervindo.

_- Escuta aqui Sam, será que você não consegue fazer nada direito?_

Sam permaneceu em silêncio, estava cansado de discutir com John, então levantou calmamente, pegando o prato da frente do pai e a tigela de macarrão da mesa, e jogou os dois na lixeira, com prato e travessa junto, e saiu de casa batendo a porta com força.

- _Seu petulante, filho da mãe_ - Então John levantou e correu atrás dele, mas a esta altura Sam já havia pulado a cerca do vizinho, afinal era um ótimo corredor.

Sam sabia que se o pai o pegasse, estaria frito, nem Dean iria conseguir protegê-lo desta vez, no mínimo iria levar uma surra, mas não estava nem aí, já não suportava mais ser tratado desta forma. Sam correu até a beira do riacho, que ficava nos fundos do terreno do vizinho, nem se incomodou de olhar para trás, pois sabia que o pai não iria nem conseguir pular a cerca, então não precisava se preocupar. Sentou-se numa pedra, e ficou ali, pensando na vida... e sem querer estava chorando... Precisava colocar para fora, sentia tanta raiva do pai que poderia ter avançado no pescoço dele, não iria voltar para casa, não antes que o pai tivesse dormindo a noite, e Dean também, pois com certeza o irmão a esta altura estaria querendo lhe socar também.

Sam ainda estava chorando, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro, era Tom... Tom era seu vizinho, brincavam juntos algumas vezes quando eram crianças, era um garoto bonito, agora com 19 anos, tão alto quanto Dean, cabelos e olhos castanhos...

_- Ei Sam, você está bem?_

Sam tentou conter o choro e disfarçar...

_- Sim, está tudo bem._

_- O que houve? Você brigou com o seu pai novamente?_

_- Mais ou menos..._

_- Pode me falar, Sammy, você sabe que pode contar comigo._

_- Eu só estou com raiva, e cansado dele implicar comigo..._

_- Ele não te ama, não é? Pelo menos não como ele ama o Dean..._

_- Como você sabe disso?_

_- Dá pra ver, Sammy, eu vejo que você sofre com isso..._

Sam recomeçou a chorar, então Tom sentou ao seu lado e o puxou para que encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro, o abraçando em seguida. Sam permaneceu assim por um bom tempo, não conseguia conter as lágrimas, e era muito bom se sentir protegido, ter alguém para desabafar.

_- O seu irmão também, não é Sam?_

_- O que tem o Dean?_

_- O Dean... é lógico que te ama, mas não do jeito que você quer, não é? Não do jeito que você o ama..._

_- Por que você está dizendo essas coisas? _- Sam disse se afastando do corpo do maior.

_- Porque eu tenho te observado Sammy, e eu gosto muito de você, na verdade... eu amo você..._

_- Eu... eu preciso ir embora -_ Sam disse se levantando.

_- Não Sam, você não precisa fugir de mim, eu não vou te fazer mal, eu só quero o seu bem_ - Tom falou enquanto puxava Sam de volta para sentar ao seu lado - _Eu entendo o que você sente pelo seu irmão, e eu não vou te julgar, eu só quero ver você feliz, você pode contar comigo..._

Depois de dizer isto, Tom tocou o rosto de Sam, secando suas lágrimas, fazendo um carinho... e Sam, muito ingênuo e carente, deixou-se envolver por aquele toque. Tom então o puxou para mais perto, pressionando seus lábios muito sutilmente nos de Sam, para em seguida tocá-los com a língua, pedindo passagem... Sam deu permissão e iniciaram um beijo suave, Tom foi explorando sua boca lentamente, com cuidado, há muito tempo queria isso, e não poderia jogar esta oportunidade fora, não queria assustá-lo, precisava ganhar a confiança de Sam. O beijo foi se aprofundando aos poucos e Sam começou a sentir-se excitado com a situação, afinal, nunca havia beijado um homem antes, e sentir aquela língua devorando sua boca o estava deixando completamente duro. Sam interrompeu o beijo precisando de ar, sua respiração já estava ofegante, estava assustado com as reações do seu corpo, então levantou de súbito, dizendo que precisava ir embora.

Sam saiu caminhando na direção oposta, então Tom foi atrás dele...

_- Ei, aonde você vai?_

_- Eu não posso voltar pra casa antes do meu pai dormir, senão ele vai me matar..._

_- Então vem comigo, você deve estar com fome..._

Meio a contra gosto Sam o seguiu, então entraram na casa e Tom foi preparar alguns sanduíches e suco para os dois comerem.

_- Onde estão os seus pais?_

_- Eles foram visitar minha avó, e eu fiquei tomando conta da casa._

_- Eles voltam hoje?_

_- Sim, mas bem tarde._

_- Ah..._

_- Você quer ir para o meu quarto, Sam?_

_- Não _- Sam disse nervoso.

_- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, não precisa ter medo de mim..._

_- Eu não tenho medo, eu só..._

_- Você nunca fez isso?_

_- O quê?_

_- Beijar alguém._

_- Nunca um homem._

_- E mulheres? Você já transou com alguma?_

_- Já._

_- E?_

_- E o quê?_

_- Como foi? Você gostou?_

_- Sim._

_- Você não parece muito entusiasmado, talvez você goste mais com um homem..._

Sam arregalou os olhos, assustado...

_- Calma, eu já disse que não vou te forçar a nada, foi só um comentário..._

Passaram o restante da tarde conversando na casa de Tom , e quando já era noite, Sam decidiu que teria que voltar pra casa, afinal não poderia fugir para sempre.

Tom, ao saber o que Sam pretendia, o convenceu a ficar mais um pouco, e o levou para o galpão, que era uma espécie de celeiro, de onde dava para enxergar a casa de Sam, e as janelas dos quartos. A luz estava acesa no quarto de John, e Sam ficou aliviado, pelo menos ele já havia saído da oficina, então em breve iria dormir.

Sam ficou ali parado, encostado na parede, quando Tom se aproximou e começou a beijá-lo novamente, mas desta vez com mais desejo, um beijo quase desesperado. Tom pressionava o seu corpo no de Sam, esfregando sua ereção contra o corpo do menor, que também já estava excitado.

_- Tom, eu... eu não quero..._ - Sam disse quando Tom começou a tirar sua camisa...

_- Calma Sammy, eu só quero olhar pra você, prometo que não vou tirar nenhuma peça da minha roupa. Apenas deixa eu te acariciar_ - Dizia enquanto estimulava Sam com beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço.

Sam estava imóvel, ao mesmo tempo que queria fugir dali, também estava curioso e queria provar dessas novas sensações, então foi deixando Tom retirar sua camisa e descer com a língua pelo seu corpo, passando pelos mamilos, e descendo até o cós da sua calça, para então abrir o zíper e tomar seu membro pulsante em sua mão. Sam estava ofegante, e não conseguia desviar os olhos, queria ver no que aquilo ia dar... estava muito excitado com tudo aquilo e não podia parar agora. Tom, vendo que Sam o observava, ficou mais excitado ainda, e queria muito agradar o mais novo, ganhando assim também a sua confiança para que ele voltasse novamente, e Tom pudesse realizar seus desejos que há tanto tempo guardava.

Então Tom ajoelhou-se a sua frente, e passou a língua molhada pela extensão do seu membro, lhe causando arrepios. Em seguida circulou a glande com a língua e sugou... sentindo o corpo de Sam estremecer de prazer. Sam já não conseguia segurar seus gemidos, a sensação de estar sendo chupado por um homem, junto com aquela visão o estava deixando louco... Em seguida Tom abocanhou tudo que pode, movimentando sua boca num vai e vem até fazer Sam gozar dentro dela... Sam jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto nesta hora, fazendo Tom exibir um sorriso de satisfação. Sam era quente... e ele voltaria, com certeza ele voltaria...

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, Sam fechou sua calça e vestiu sua camisa, pela primeira vez sentindo-se constrangido diante do amigo, e Tom, percebendo isso, voltou a beijá-lo e o abraçou para que se sentisse seguro.

_- E então, Sammy... foi bom, não foi? Volta aqui amanhã a tarde, quem sabe a gente possa se divertir mais um pouquinho..._

_- Eu.. eu tenho que ir agora..._

_- Ah, Sam... é melhor você não contar nada disso pro Dean, nem pra ninguém..._

_- Claro, eu não contaria mesmo..._

_- Ok, durma bem, eu te espero amanhã..._

Sam então saiu correndo em direção a sua casa, as luzes estavam todas apagadas agora, provavelmente os dois já deveriam estar dormindo... Tentou a porta dos fundos, e viu que estava trancada... Droga! Havia esquecido este detalhe... Então se lembrou da janela da área de serviço... forçou um pouquinho e conseguiu abrir, entrando sorrateiro e quase caindo ao tropeçar em alguma coisa. Subiu as escadas no escuro, com todo cuidado para não fazer barulho, e então abriu a maçaneta da porta do quarto, agradecendo mentalmente por Dean não ter trancado. Entrou quietinho, fechando novamente a porta com cuidado, e deitou-se na cama de roupa e tudo, tirando apenas o tênis. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, achando que tinha se safado...

_- Onde diabos você se meteu até agora, Sam?_

_- Dean, eu... pensei que você estivesse dormindo._

_- Eu estava te esperando, e como você entrou?_

_- Eu... dei um jeito..._

_- Sam, eu estou cansado de ficar segurando a sua barra com o pai... Por que você simplesmente não deixa pra lá? Você tem que provocar ele até o limite?_

_- Ele me odeia, Dean..._

_- Você está falando bobagens novamente, e onde foi que você esteve?_

_- Na casa do Tom._

_- Até essa hora?_

_- Se eu voltasse antes, o John iria me matar..._

_- E desde quando você tem medo dele? Sammy, você merece mesmo uma surra..._

_- Você quer me bater?_

_- O quê?_

_- Você pode me bater, se quiser... Só não fica bravo comigo..._

_- Cala essa boca e dorme, Sam!_

Ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio, e quando Dean estava quase dormindo...

_- Dean?_

_- Hã?_

_- Você ainda está namorando a Sara?_

_- Não Sam, por quê?_

_- Você transou com ela?_

_- O quê? Eu não vou falar disso com você... Me deixa dormir!_

_- E você já transou com um homem, Dean?_

_- Meu Deus, Sam! De onde você tira essas idéias? Claro que não!_

_- Ah._

_- Sabe do que você precisa, Sam? Você precisa voltar logo a estudar, para manter essa cabeça ocupada... Agora fecha essa maldita boca e dorme!_

Sam ficou quieto, mas não conseguia dormir... ficou o tempo todo pensando nos acontecimentos do dia... em Tom, e nas sensações que lhe causou... Sam já havia transado com uma colega da escola, que era um ano mais velha... Vez ou outra ela o arrastava no final da aula para o banheiro feminino. Mas Sam nunca havia imaginado beijar, e muito menos ser chupado por um homem... Claro que já havia cogitado fazer essas coisas com Dean, mas apenas com ele, nunca com outro homem. Tinha sido algo totalmente inesperado, e o pior é que havia gostado, e muito...

* * *

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Incertezas - capítulo 2**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Pela manhã Sam acordou cedinho, pensando em algo para se redimir com o pai, já que não poderia fugir por mais um dia inteiro.

Tirou o Impala da garagem, o lavou e encerou, sabia que isso não iria amolecer em nada o coração do velho John, mas quem sabe ajudasse um pouquinho, afinal estava mesmo ferrado desta vez.

Para sua infelicidade, John foi o primeiro a levantar, e estava indo em direção a oficina, quando notou a presença de Sam, que estava terminando de encerar o carro.

- Então, você acha que encerar o Impala vai te redimir do castigo, pelo que você aprontou ontem? Ou melhor, pelo que você vem aprontando nas últimas semanas?

- Não, eu não acho, mas não custa tentar, não é mesmo?- Sam disse na maior cara de pau.

Nisso John vinha na direção de onde Sam estava, pelo lado oposto do carro... Começaram a andar em círculos ao redor do carro, Sam sempre atento aos movimentos do pai.

- Você sabe que está na minha lista desde que bateu o carro do meu cliente na garagem, semana passada, e desta vez você não vai escapar...

- Eu bati, porque o senhor me proibiu de sair com meus amigos da escola, foi bem feito... E de qualquer forma, eu estou sempre na sua lista, John...

- Sabe Sam, o Dean sempre fica tentando me convencer de que você não faz as coisas por mal, que é só uma fase, mas sabe o que eu acho? Que é baboseira! E ele não vai poder te defender agora...

E continuaram na brincadeira de gato e rato, circulando o Impala, até que Sam teve a idéia de pegar uma garrafa com gasolina, que estava na prateleira ao lado do carro...

- Se o senhor insistir, eu vou jogar isso aqui no carro...

- Você não se atreveria, Sam...

- Eu não duvidaria, se fosse o senhor - Sam disse abrindo a tampa da garrafa.

- Vem aqui, seu moleque maldito...

Então John correu até Sam, que jogou a garrafa aberta em cima do capô do Impala e saiu correndo.

E mais uma vez seu plano deu certo, pois John, ao invés de correr atrás dele, puto da vida, tratou de se ocupar em limpar a gasolina da lataria do Impala, antes que manchasse.

Sam pulou novamente a cerca do vizinho, indo em direção ao riacho. Se o seu pai ou Dean viessem atrás dele, bastava pular na água que nenhum dos dois iria segui-lo naquela água gelada. O que ele não esperava era se deparar com Tom, quando corria naquela direção.

- Olha só quem apareceu! Eu não esperava sua visita tão cedo, Sam. Já ficou com saudades?

- Idiota! Eu não vim por sua causa, estou fugindo do meu pai.

- Mas que diabos você tanto apronta pra fugir do seu pai?

- Deixa pra lá, mas se ele me pegar agora, ele me mata...

- Vem comigo...

E Tom então puxou Sam pela mão, e foram correndo em direção ao galpão.

Assim que Sam entrou, Tom fechou a porta e prensou Sam contra ela...

- Eu... acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Que é isso Sammy, com medo de mim? Você não gostou do que eu fiz ontem?

Nisso Tom começou a beijá-lo e em segundos Sam já estava tão duro que já não conseguia mais raciocinar direito.

Depois de se esfregar e acariciar Sam até deixá-lo quase louco, Tom abriu a própria calça e expôs o seu membro, que Sam observou curioso...

- Sua vez, Sammy... Você acha que consegue?

Sam não retirou os olhos do membro do amigo por nenhum segundo, estava ofegante, tentou controlar sua respiração, respirando fundo por duas vezes antes de se ajoelhar em frente a Tom.

Primeiro segurou seu membro com uma mão, e continuou olhando com curiosidade, internamente se perguntando se seria mesmo capaz de fazer aquilo. Bom, e se algum dia Dean o quisesse? Não iria nem saber o que fazer com um homem, teria que aprender, de um jeito ou de outro...

Então se lembrou da sensação de Tom fazendo com ele no dia anterior, e pensou que o mínimo que poderia fazer seria retribuir o favor.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e então experimentou, passando a língua suavemente pela extensão... Percebeu que não era tão estranho quanto imaginava, então foi imitando os movimentos que Tom fez com ele no dia anterior.

Ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para aquele membro pulsante entrando e saindo de sua boca, de vez em quando olhava para o rosto de Tom, para ver quais as reações que causava no mais velho. Tom gemia alto e puxava os cabelos de Sam com força, até chegar ao limite e gozar dentro daquela boca que tanto desejava. E esta foi a pior parte para Sam, que ficou com nojo e cuspiu várias vezes.

- Sam, você deveria engolir!

- Isso é nojento!

- Tudo bem, você logo se acostuma - Tom disse rindo e puxando Sam para um beijo demorado.

- Eu não posso voltar pra casa ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho tempo, você pode ficar aqui, tem mais coisas que eu quero fazer com você...

- Que coisas? - Sam perguntou assustado.

- Eu quero foder você, Sammy...

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, você não quer?

- Me... me foder? É claro que não!

- Eu não vou te machucar Sam, e eu prometo que você vai gostar e vai pedir mais - Tom disse se aproximando e apertando as nádegas de Sam.

Sam então foi se afastando, se afastando, e saiu correndo feito um louco de volta para casa...

Estava tão assustado com a idéia que só agora lembrou que teria que enfrentar o pai. Bom, melhor levar uma surra do que ficar lá com Tom e fazer coisas que não queria, pensou.

Chegou em casa ofegante... parou com as mão apoiadas nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego e a coragem, para então se dirigir rumo a oficina.

Podia ouvir Dean e o pai conversando, então ao se aproximar, parou logo na entrada e ficou esperando, pronto para o que viesse...

- Sam? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Dean perguntou, com medo da reação do pai. No fundo preferia que o caçula tivesse ficado escondido até a noite.

- Finalmente achou o caminho de casa, não é? Ou você pretendia fugir de mim para sempre? - John disse completamente irritado.

- Eu não estou mais fugindo, estou? Pode fazer comigo o que quiser - Sam disse triste, com seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado...

Nem John que estava louco para socá-lo conseguiu fazer nada depois de olhar para o filho...

- Você vai agora mesmo para o seu quarto, e só vai sair de lá quando eu mandar, entendido?

- Só isso? Quero dizer, sim senhor!

E Sam saiu correndo para o quarto, onde ficou pensando no que havia feito com Tom, e no que ele havia dito sobre querer fodê-lo. Só de pensar nisso Sam já estava excitado novamente...

Pegou uma toalha e foi para o banho, onde se tocou, não pensando em Tom, mas sim em Dean... Sonhava com Dean lhe tocando daquela forma... Queria que Dean fosse o primeiro e único a possuir seu corpo, mas sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. Depois de gozar, continuou debaixo do chuveiro, perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu Dean bater na porta.

Apressou-se em se secar e se vestir, e saiu do banheiro para enfrentar o irmão...

- Sam, que diabos há com você?

- Por quê?

- Você ainda pergunta? Que merda foi aquela que você fez hoje?

- Você está falando do Impala?

- É claro! Por quê? Você fez mais alguma que eu não sei?

Sam ficou imaginando o que Dean faria se soubesse o que ele tinha feito com Tom... provavelmente o espacaria e nunca mais iria olhar pra sua cara. E pela primeira vez Sam sentiu vergonha do que havia feito...

- Dean, desculpa pelo Impala, mas era só gasolina, eu sabia que o John iria limpar antes de correr atrás de mim. Nem manchou a pintura, eu já verifiquei...

- Você teve sorte, senão eu é que iria querer te socar...

- Desculpa Dean, mas foi a única idéia que eu tive.

- Eu estou começando a ficar com medo das suas idéias, Sam. Tomara que o pai te deixe preso por uns três dias...

- Aí eu vou enlouquecer...

- Eu sei disso - Dean disse rindo pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Dean saiu do quarto ainda sorrindo pensando nas maluquices do irmão, não sabia de onde ele tirava tanta energia. Vivia aprontando na maior cara de pau, e estava cada vez mais magro, provavelmente de tanto correr do pai por aí.

Dean também ficou pensando desde quando vinha esta repentina amizade com Tom, afinal desde criança Sam nem gostava muito dele, e de repente corria todos os dias para lá, provavelmente estava aprontando mais alguma.

Não gostava de Tom, e achava que ele não era uma boa companhia para seu irmão, Dean pensou se deveria averiguar isso mais de perto.

Na sexta feira John iria viajar, passaria o fim de semana pescando com uns amigos, deixando os filhos sozinhos em casa.

Sam estava agradecendo mentalmente por isso, pois teria um fim de semana sossegado, sem ter alguém implicando e pegando no seu pé.

Dean estava debaixo de um carro, e Sam ao seu lado, como auxiliar, lhe passando as ferramentas.

- Sam, hoje a noite eu vou sair com uma garota, você não se importa de ficar sozinho, não é?

Na verdade, Sam se importava, não em ficar sozinho, mas em saber que Dean iria sair com uma garota. Ficou praguejando mentalmente...

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar aqui comigo...

- Você está bem crescidinho para ficar uma noite sozinho, não está?

- Ta... tudo bem.

A noite Sam ficou vendo um filme, sem muito interesse, pensando com tristeza no que Dean estaria fazendo a essa hora... Pensava como seria se algum dia Dean se casasse... não, não conseguia nem pensar...

Era meia noite e Sam ouviu o ronco do Impala, ficando feliz por Dean ter voltado tão cedo... Correu até lá fora, e percebeu que Dean estava completamente bêbado, nem conseguira estacionar o Impala na garagem.

Foi até lá e o ajudou a entrar em casa e subir as escadas...

- Aquela vadia... eu não quero mais nada com ela, Sammy...

Sam tirou as roupas de Dean, e o enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, se sentindo culpado por não conseguir evitar uma ereção ao ver o corpo nu do irmão. Deus, como Dean era lindo e perfeito... Sam teve que conter um suspiro, e esperava que Dean não percebesse sua excitação.

Sam então o secou com uma toalha, e o ajudou a vestir uma boxer, porque definitivamente não era uma boa idéia ficar olhando para o membro do irmão, pois mesmo estando mole, as idéias de Sam já estavam a mil por hora diante daquela visão.

Ajudou Dean a se deitar na cama e sentou ao seu lado, olhando para aqueles lábios tão tentadores do irmão, e imaginando que maravilhas eles poderiam fazer...

Sem conseguiu evitar, Sam tocou os lábios de Dean com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo aquela carne macia... Dean estava com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, então Sam foi descendo e tocou os lábios do irmão com os seus, num leve carinho... Dean não reclamou nem se mexeu, então Sam passou a língua por eles, experimentando seu gosto. Dean estava com um terrível bafo de tequila, mas mesmo assim Sam continuou... Enfiou a língua sutilmente por aquela cavidade, sentindo Dean reagir e corresponder ao beijo...

Dean puxou Sam pela nuca com força, aprofundando o beijo de uma forma desesperada... A cabeça de Sam girava, sabia que Dean o iria odiar depois, afinal estava bêbado e não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas Sam não poderia parar agora. Desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço do irmão, beijando e chupando aquela pele macia, deixando marcas, enquanto esfregava sua ereção na de Dean, que já estava bem visível neste momento. Dean continuava com os olhos fechados, completamente entregue, enquanto Sam descia sua língua pelo seu abdômen, lambendo e apertando com as mãos cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão desejado e proibido...

Sam finalmente chegou com a boca até a beirada da boxer de Dean, então parou e tentou retirar aquela peça restante da roupa do irmão, quando sentiu uma mão o barrar...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sam?

- Dean, eu... eu... - Sam não sabia o que dizer, apenas saiu de cima de Dean, envergonhado...

Dean levantou da cama rapidamente e se vestiu, pegando Sam pela gola da camisa e o socando contra a parede...

- Me explica, Sam, o que você pretendia fazer?

- Me desculpa, Dean! - Sam já estava chorando, em desespero...

- Me desculpa? Sam, eu é que estava bêbado, e você me vem com uma atitude dessas? No que você estava pensando?

- Eu não ia fazer nada de errado, Dean...

- Como assim não ia fazer nada de errado? O fato de nós sermos homens, somado ao fato de sermos irmãos, não te diz nada? Isso é doentio, Sam... Você acha que o que fez é normal?

- Eu amo você, Dean!

- É claro que você me ama, eu sou seu irmão!

- Não dessa forma, eu não te amo só como irmão...

- Sammy... você está confundindo as coisas... Olha, eu sei que depois da morte da mamãe, as coisas ficaram complicadas pra você. E eu sei que você acabou se apegando demais em mim depois disso, mas você tem que separar uma coisa da outra, Sam. O que você sente por mim, é apenas amor de irmão.

- Eu sei o que eu sinto Dean, e não é amor de irmão...

- Deixa de besteira Sam! Vá dormir, que pela manhã, quando você acordar, suas idéias vão clarear...

Sam então, sentindo-se desolado, pegou seu travesseiro e cobertor, e foi dormir no sofá, não aguentava mais o olhar de reprovação de Dean.

Dean tirou suas roupas e deitou-se novamente, parecia que o efeito do álcool tinha evaporado de seu corpo, depois de toda aquela situação.

Ainda não conseguia digerir toda aquela informação, como Sam havia feito tudo aquilo? E desde quando estava tendo estas idéias em relação a ele? Seu irmão só poderia estar doente, provavelmente estaria precisando de ajuda.

Dean já havia notado que seu comportamento estava diferente nos últimos tempos, mas atribuía isso a sua idade, sabia que não era fácil passar pela adolescência, Sam vivia metendo-se em confusão, sempre criando problemas com o pai, estava mais agressivo, e ao mesmo tempo carente o tempo todo... Dean já não sabia mais como lidar com ele, e agora então, tinha mesmo ferrado com tudo.

Dean podia ouvir os soluços vindos da sala, o que lhe cortava o coração. Estava contendo a vontade de ir lá e abraçar o irmão, mas sabia que agora o melhor era deixá-lo sozinho para colocar a cabeça em ordem.

* * *

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Incertezas - capítulo 3**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Pela manhã Dean acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça, tomou um banho e andou pela casa procurando por Sam.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido na noite anterior, não conseguia tirar Sam e suas malditas mãos ágeis e sua língua atrevida, invadindo sua boca, explorando seu corpo...

Tinha que esquecer, tinha que tirar aquilo da cabeça, mas como? Dean jamais admitiria, nem mesmo para si próprio, que havia gostado de sentir Sam, o seu Sammy lhe tocando daquela forma... Sentia-se a pior das criaturas só em pensar uma coisa dessas...

Eram irmãos, eram homens, e isso tudo era muito, muito errado. O que precisava fazer agora era ajudar seu irmãozinho a tirar essas idéias malucas da cabeça, mas sabia que não seria fácil, pois quando Sam encasquetava com alguma coisa...

Sam não estava dentro de casa, então Dean tomou seu café e foi em direção a oficina, onde encontrou Sam ajoelhado no chão, arrumando e limpando as prateleiras e ferramentas.

- Acordou com vontade de fazer faxina hoje?

- Isso aqui está uma bagunça, não sei como vocês se acham.

Dean parou ao seu lado e percebeu que Sam ainda estava com os olhos inchados, deveria ter chorado a noite inteira.

- Sammy, nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não quero, Dean.

- Você sempre quer conversar sobre tudo, por que agora não?

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre ontem, eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas eu já pedi desculpas, eu não posso fazer mais nada, eu não posso desfazer o que eu fiz - Sam disse começando a chorar novamente.

- Eu não estou com raiva de você, eu só quero te ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, Dean, eu só... eu só preciso de você...

- Você já se deu conta da loucura que está falando? Do quanto isso é errado?

- Dane-se! Eu não quero saber se é certo ou errado...

- Sam, por favor, me deixa te levar a um psicólogo, quem sabe ele possa te ajudar...

- Eu já falei que não preciso de ajuda, eu não estou louco! - Então Sam se levantou e saiu correndo, não conseguia mais encarar o seu irmão.

Quando se deu conta, Sam já estava novamente sentado na beira do riacho, não sabia por que, mas aquele lugar lhe acalmava...

Ficou olhando para a água escura e pensando que se se afogasse ali, provavelmente ninguém iria sentir sua falta, nem mesmo Dean, seu corpo seria encontrado boiando dias depois... Sentiu um arrepio e um desespero ainda maior por ter um pensamento tão mórbido, e percebeu que ainda estava chorando.

Meia hora depois, Tom apareceu e sentou ao seu lado, o abraçando...

- Seu pai novamente?

- O John está viajando...

- Então desta vez foi o Dean?

- Não, sou eu que só faço besteiras, Tom... uma atrás da outra... E eu odeio o Dean, e o John também...

- Vem comigo - E Tom nem deu tempo para Sam protestar, saiu o puxando pelo braço em direção a sua casa, entrando em seu quarto, se sentando na cama, e Sam sentou ao seu lado...

- Não se preocupe, meus pais saíram...

- Mas eu não quero ficar aqui.

- Deixa eu cuidar de você, Sammy...

- Não me chame assim!

- Ok Sam, deixa eu tomar conta de você... Eu posso te dar o que o Dean nunca vai te dar, Sam... Amor... eu posso te amar do jeito que você precisa...

Tom sabia que teria que ser paciente com Sam, não poderia perder sua confiança, senão colocaria tudo a perder, então iniciou um beijo delicadamente, sem pressa, ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava por cima de Sam sobre a cama.

Tom beijou e acariciou seu corpo, enquanto tirava suas roupas... Sam a esta altura já estava cheio de desejo, completamente entregue... Depois de tirar as últimas peças de suas roupas, Tom pegou um tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas do armário, e Sam o ficou observando curioso...

- Isso vai facilitar pra você, Sam...

Então abriu o frasco e despejou uma certa quantia em seus dedos, para então abrir as pernas de Sam, e introduzir um deles. Sam fez uma cara feia de desagrado e contorceu seu corpo...

- Droga Tom, isso não está sendo nada bom...

- Calma Sam, você é muito apressadinho, logo melhora.

Quando Tom tentou introduzir o segundo dedo, Sam se esquivou, escorregando seu corpo mais para cima na cama.

- Assim não dá, Sam... pára de fugir de mim - Tom disse o puxando de volta pelas pernas...

Então Tom tomou o pênis de Sam em uma das mãos e começou a masturbá-lo, tirando a atenção de Sam dos seus dedos. Enquanto o acariciava, introduziu seus dedos novamente, e agora Sam já estava começando a gostar da brincadeira...

- Melhor agora?

- Aham... faz de novo...

E Tom fazia tudo conforme Sam pedia... mesmo reclamando de dor no início da penetração, aos poucos foi se entregando, e gemendo cada vez mais de prazer.

Tom adorava o jeito doce e infantil de Sam, que não tinha o menor pudor em reclamar quando não gostava de algo, ou em pedir mais quando estava gostando... Sam sabia exatamente o que queria, e também sabia como conseguir...

Depois de transarem, Sam já vestido, permaneceu deitado na cama de Tom...

- Então Sam, agora você também odeia o Dean?

- O quê?

- Foi o que você disse lá no riacho...

- Eu só estava com raiva, eu nunca vou odiar o Dean...

- E o seu pai?

- Eu também não odeio o John...

- Eu não te entendo, sempre pensei que você o odiasse...

- Você está enganado, ele não é uma má pessoa... ele... só não me ama, só isso... Mas se você visse ele com o Dean... Ele é outra pessoa, parece até que tem dupla personalidade...

- E você acha natural um pai amar mais um filho do que outro?

- Talvez o problema seja eu...

- Não pode ser, você é simplesmente adorável... É tão fácil amar você Sammy...

- É Sam! E eu preciso ir embora... o Dean deve estar preocupado...

- Ah, qual é Sam? Agora que você já sabe como é, e gostou... por que a gente não faz outra vez? - Tom disse voltando a beijá-lo.

Sam bufou, mas acabou concordando...

- Tudo bem, só mais uma, depois eu tenho que ir...

Sam voltou para casa logo depois, se sentindo meio estranho, com uma dorzinha incômoda no traseiro, e se perguntando se Dean iria perceber ou desconfiar do que ele acabara de fazer. Foi tomar um banho por precaução, para tirar o cheiro de Tom do seu corpo, então foi ajudar Dean a preparar o almoço.

- Onde você esteve? Na casa do Tom novamente?

- Sim.

- Sam, você sabe que nós precisamos...

- Dean, será que não dá pra você esquecer o que aconteceu ontem a noite? Eu não preciso de ajuda, nem de um psicólogo... Eu prometo nunca mais falar nisso, nem te atacar novamente.

- Sam, eu só não quero ver você sofrendo... Você sabe que somos irmãos, e que isto é algo impossível.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Dean.

- Ta, então... termina logo esta salada, que eu estou morrendo de fome.

O assunto morreu por ali, e em poucos dias as coisas já haviam voltado ao normal entre os dois.

Sam continuou se encontrando com Tom, de vez em quando dava uma escapada para sua casa ou para o celeiro na parte da tarde, mas depois, quando voltava para casa, ficava com uma sensação de culpa, de estar fazendo algo errado, e morria de medo da reação do irmão se descobrisse.

E uma noite ao deitar na cama, ficou matutando sobre isso...

- Dean?

- Hã?

- Se eu fizesse alguma coisa errada, uma coisa que você... Você ficaria com nojo de mim, Dean? Você se afastaria de mim?

- Você anda tão estranho ultimamente Sam, o que há com você?

- Nada Dean, só responde...

- Sabe, havia uma época em que eu te entendia, eu sempre sabia o que você estava pensando, você não precisava nem falar... Agora eu não sei o que está havendo, mas eu acho que não te conheço mais, você está cada dia mais distante, Sam... Bom, mas de qualquer jeito, você sabe que eu jamais sentiria nojo ou iria querer me afastar de você, não importa a besteira que você fizesse.

- Obrigado, Dean.

- Sam... Tem algo que você queira me contar?

- Não, nada.

- Ta, então acabou o interrogatório agora? Já posso dormir?

- Só mais uma coisa...

- O que é?

- Você tem certeza mesmo que eu não fui adotado?

- Sammy, eu já te disse mil vezes que não... Eu vi a mamãe grávida, eu tinha quatro anos quando você nasceu, e me lembro muito bem de sentir você chutando a barriga dela...

- Ah...

- Satisfeito agora?

- É uma pena, eu queria ter sido adotado...

- É melhor eu nem perguntar o por quê, não é mesmo? Boa noite, Sammy.

- Boa noite, Dean.

Sam conseguira passar uma semana inteira sem se encrencar com John, para alívio de Dean, pois já não aguentava mais ficar apartando os dois. Pela manhã, Sam se dedicava a cuidar da casa, e a tarde dava suas escapadas para ficar com Tom. Continuavam se vendo quase todos os dias, e quando os pais de Tom estavam em casa e não podiam se enfiar em seu quarto, iam para o celeiro.

Dean já havia começado a estranhar esta sua repentina amizade com Tom, já que não gostava, e muito menos confiava no rapaz. Para falar a verdade, Dean já havia notado a tempo os olhares de Tom para cima de Sam, e não gostava nem um pouco disso.

No sábado Sam estava sentado no sofá entediado, olhando a programação da TV...

- Hey Sam, o que você vai fazer agora?

- Nada, esqueceu que estou proibido de ver meus amigos?

- Hmmm... quer jogar futebol? Lá no campinho?

- Você vai jogar comigo? Nossa! Milagres acontecem - Sam disse rindo...

Foram até o campo que ficava perto de casa, e mal haviam começado a jogar só os dois, logo apareceram Tom e o seu primo Mike...

- Ei caras, vamos fazer uma parceria? - Sugeriu Tom - Eu e o Sam, contra Mike e você Dean...

- E por que não eu e o Sam, contra vocês dois? - Dean respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Tudo bem, só achei que voces estariam em desvantagem...

Começaram a jogar, e Sam estava todo faceiro, percebendo que Dean havia ficado com ciúmes, não querendo que ele jogasse com Tom.

Logo começou a chover, mas continuaram jogando mesmo assim, estão houve uma jogada em que Tom tentou tirar a bola de Sam, que acabou caindo, com Tom caindo quase por cima dele...

Dean ficou olhando furioso, pois percebeu que a mão de Tom ficou por muito tempo apoiada na coxa de Sam.

- Você não olha por onde anda, idiota? - Dean partiu pra cima de Tom...

- Ei, foi o Sam quem tropeçou e me derrubou, seu troglodita!

- Pois então, pega esse seu priminho e some daqui!

- Eu não vou sair, o local é público!

- Tudo bem... vamos Sam! Eu quero você longe desse sujeito!

Sam obedeceu sem reclamar e seguiu Dean, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto...

Tom e Mike também foram embora, mas Tom seguiu bufando de raiva... Sabia que Sam estava adorando provocar ciúmes em Dean...

* * *

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Incertezas - capítulo 4**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Na quarta feira a tarde, John saiu para comprar peças, então Sam novamente saiu de casa sorrateiro, e Dean ficou apenas observando... Então o viu pular a cerca e ir direto para o celeiro do vizinho. Dean achou aquilo realmente muito suspeito, e resolveu que deveria mesmo investigar...

Esperou alguns minutos, e como Sam não saiu de lá, Dean pulou a cerca e foi em silêncio para perto do galpão. Ouviu a risada de Sam vinda lá de dentro, então se aproximou devagar, achou uma fresta, e mesmo se sentindo mal por isso, resolveu espiar...

Dean sentiu seu coração falhar, e achou que iria infartar diante daquela visão... Sabia que Sam estava aprontando alguma, mas jamais esperava que fosse ver algo assim...

Sam estava com as calças abaixadas, o corpo arqueado para a frente e as mãos espalmadas em cima de um balcão, enquanto Tom estava investindo loucamente atrás dele... Dean não podia ver o rosto de Sam, mas podia ouvir seus gemidos, Sam estava gostando daquilo, seu irmãozinho estava sendo fodido, e estava gostando...

Dean sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, teve vontade de entrar lá e arrancar aquele filho da puta de cima de seu irmão, e socá-lo até que ficasse inconsciente...

Mas não podia fazer isso, não tinha esse direito, seu irmão já não era mais uma criança, e com certeza não era a primeira vez que isto estava acontecendo... Sam também era muito sensível e frágil, se entrasse lá, com certeza iria ser muito humilhante para ele, e Dean, mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia, jamais faria algo que magoasse seu irmão.

Dean então juntou forças e saiu dali, foi para casa e sentou-se no sofá. Sentia sua cabeça girando, era muita informação para assimilar...

Então ficou lembrando das atitudes de Sam ultimamente, das suas perguntas, e aí caiu a ficha... Talvez se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de conversar com Sam direito sobre o assunto, quem sabe nada disso tivesse acontecido... Mas pensando bem, se era da natureza dele, algum dia isso de qualquer forma iria acontecer, não poderia evitar.

E se John descobrisse? O que seria de Sam? Dean estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deveria confrontar Sam a respeito, ou fingir que não sabia de nada...

Não conseguia tirar aquela imagem da cabeça, e os sons que Sam fazia, seus gemidos... aquilo estava deixando Dean quase louco... Por que diabos ele tinha que fazer isso? E logo com o Tom? Se Dean já não gostava daquele cara, agora de uma vez que ia querer quebrar a sua cara em pedacinhos...

Mais ou menos uma hora depois Sam apareceu, entrou desconfiado e foi direto para o banho. Dean foi até o quarto e ficou o esperando, sentado na cama.

- Onde você esteve?

- Com o Tom.

Bom, pelo menos não mentira quanto a isso.

- E por que este súbito interesse por ele agora, Sam? Vocês nunca foram amigos antes - Dean tentava se manter calmo.

- Eu... eu... eu tenho que sair agora - Sam disse indo em direção a porta, estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu vi vocês, Sam...

- O quê? - Sam se virou assustado.

- Eu te segui até o celeiro...

A cor sumiu do rosto de Sam... sentiu suas mãos e seus joelhos tremerem, sentou-se então na cama, sem conseguir sequer olhar nos olhos de Dean.

- Há quanto tempo, Sam?

- Que diferença isso faz?

- Há quanto tempo?

- Uns dois meses...

- Como você pode Sam? E logo com o Tom?

- O que tem o Tom?

- Ele não é confiável, droga! Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta!

- Eu quis Dean, ele não me forçou a nada. E ele foi bom pra mim...

- Bom pra você? É claro! Ele queria te comer! - Dean disse quase gritando.

- Não fala assim - Sam já estava chorando agora.

- Sam, essa sua choradeira não vai me comover desta vez, pára com isso.

- Eu estou com vergonha, você não devia ter ido lá... Você não tinha esse direito, Dean!

Sam então deitou na cama chorando alto em desespero, agarrado ao travesseiro.

- Você disse que nunca iria me odiar, que nunca iria ter nojo de mim...

Dean sentiu remorso ao ver seu irmãozinho sofrendo daquele jeito, então sentou ao seu lado na cama, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Tudo bem Sam, eu não estou com nojo de você, eu só fiquei... sei lá, eu nem sei o que estou sentindo... Eu me preocupo com você, droga! eu tenho medo que você se machuque...

- Eu não vou me machucar...

- É que você é tão frágil Sam, e inocente! Você confia demais nas pessoas!

- Eu sei me cuidar, Dean, eu prometo... E se você me quisesse, se me desse uma chance, eu não faria nada disso! Eu seria só seu, Dean!

- Eu não vou entrar nessa conversa de novo, Sam! Pra mim chega!

Então Dean saiu do quarto, furioso... deixando Sam ainda chorando na cama.

Nos dias seguintes Dean tentou esquecer o ocorrido, e Sam deu uma maneirada, ficou praticamente só em casa, e logo ele e Dean já estavam conversando normalmente. Dean só implorou para que ele tivesse cuidado para que John não desconfiasse de nada, porque não queria nem pensar do que o pai seria capaz se descobrisse.

Numa sexta feira a tarde, Dean e John foram para a cozinha fazer um lanche, e Sam ficou tomando conta da oficina, quando chega um novo cliente. Era policial, estava de uniforme, um homem forte, aproximadamente uns 25 anos, olhos verdes, cabelos escuros, pele bronzeada, barba por fazer... Sam não pode deixar de reparar que o sujeito era muito bonito...

Sam estava de pé encostado no batente da porta, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta justa...

- Você trabalha aqui? - Perguntou olhando Sam de cima em baixo.

- Não, só o John e meu irmão.

- Eles estão?

- Eles já vêm...

- E qual é o seu nome?

- Sam.

- Prazer Sam, eu sou o Jorge. - Disse apertando a mão de Sam, e demorando um pouco mais neste cumprimento, encarando Sam com um sorriso.

Sam sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha com aquele olhar...

- Você precisa de ajuda? - Dean perguntou ao chegar e perceber o cidadão ali, olhando de uma forma interessada demais para o corpo do seu irmão.

- Sim, o meu carro está fazendo uns barulhos estranhos, eu estava de passagem e vi a placa da oficina, então resolvi parar para verificar.

John cumprimentou o homem e abriu o capô para verificar...

- Isso vai demorar um pouco, você tem para onde ir?

- Na verdade eu estava a procura de um motel, vocês conhecem algum por aqui?

- Só mais no centro da cidade, mas o Sam pode te levar até lá - Disse John.

- Pode deixar que eu levo, pai - Dean disse intervindo.

- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, Dean, o Sam pode fazer isso.

- Eu não quero o Sam dirigindo o Impala - Dean insistiu, percebendo os olhares entre Sam e Jorge.

- Pode ir com a minha caminhonete - John disse entregando as chaves para Sam, que deu um sorrisinho vitorioso para Dean e foi para o carro.

Os dois entraram na caminhonete e foram rumo a cidade. Sam estava achando Jorge bem interessante, conversaram bastante durante o caminho, até Sam estacionar diante de um motel...

- Bom, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é te pagar um café. - Jorge disse se dirigindo para o bar que ficava ao lado. - Ou você quer uma cerveja?

- Não, eu não bebo.

- Afinal, que idade você tem?

- Dezoito.

- Ufa!

- E por que isso te preocupa? - Sam disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Agora não me preocupa mais - disse Jorge sorrindo também.

Tomaram o café e voltaram para a caminhonete, para Jorge pegar suas malas.

- Você me ajuda com isso?

- Eu não vou carregar suas malas...

- Claro, é melhor que você fique bem descansado mesmo, me acompanha até o quarto?

- Tudo bem.

Entraram no quarto e Jorge largou suas malas no chão, se aproximando de Sam, e tocando seu rosto de leve, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos, para depois puxar Sam pela nuca para um beijo... Sam puxou seu corpo mais próximo e se atracaram num beijo desesperado... Jorge era mais alto e bem mais forte que Sam, então o agarrou com força pela cintura, o jogando na cama e deitando-se por cima. Foram arrancando suas roupas com pressa, em meio aos beijos e carícias. Sam já estava com o pescoço e ombros marcados pelas mordidas e chupões do mais velho, e Jorge estava com as costas e braços marcados pelas unhas de Sam.

Jorge levantou-se retirando camisinhas e lubrificante de sua mala, voltando a se ajoelhar na cama, enquanto Sam permanecia deitado...

- Você quer me chupar, Sam?

- Não.

- Quer que eu chupe você?

- Quero...

Então Jorge abocanhou seu pênis, chupando e lambendo com vontade, até Sam se derramar na sua boca...

- Como você geme gostoso, Sam... eu quero ver só quando eu estiver te comendo...

Depois disso, tentou virar Sam de bruços, mas este se recusou, trocando de posição e sentando sobre o quadril do mais velho.

- Hmmm... você quer controlar, é?

- Com isso aí tudo, se eu deixar por sua conta, você vai me estraçalhar - Sam disse se referindo ao pênis de Jorge, que tinha um tamanho considerável...

Jorge riu...

- Você é bem safadinho, não é Sam? E você sabe muito bem o que quer... eu gosto disso...

Então Jorge passou lubrificante em seus dedos, e introduziu um deles em Sam, que ofegou e se agarrou com mais força em seus ombros. Jorge logo introduziu mais um, ouvindo Sam reclamar e arquear seu corpo, em sinal de dor... Foi fazendo movimentos lentos e circulares, até Sam relaxar e começar a gostar daquilo. Quando Sam já estava preparado, Jorge colocou uma camisinha e lubrificante em seu membro, e ajudou Sam a se posicionar sobre ele, descendo devagar, se contorcendo com a ardência da penetração. Sam parou pela metade, respirando fundo e criando coragem para continuar... Então desceu mais um pouco, até ter o membro de Jorge por inteiro dentro de si. Aos poucos, Sam começou a se movimentar, gemendo alto cada vez que o membro de Jorge acertava aquele ponto em especial, então Sam foi se entregando, e deixou que o mais velho controlasse os movimentos, o guiando e puxando com força pela cintura... até chegarem ao êxtase...

- Eu vou querer repetir a dose... Quando eu posso te ver de novo, Sammy?

- É Sam, e se você quiser repetir, vai ter que ser agora, você não vai me ver de novo...

- E por que não?

- Porque o Dean vai querer te matar se você aparecer na oficina depois disso...

- Bom, eu vou ter que buscar o meu carro.

- Eu te aconselho a só aparecer quando o John estiver lá.

- Então o seu irmão tem ciúmes de você?

- Não é ciúmes, ele só é protetor demais, sabe, coisa de irmão mais velho.

- Não foi o que me pareceu, pelo jeito que ele te olhava...

- Você acha mesmo?

- Você está me parecendo bem animado com isso... Não me diz que você tem uma tara pelo seu irmão?

- Não, claro que não.

- Acho que esse Dean não sabe o que está perdendo... Mas de qualquer jeito vem cá, eu quero ouvir os seus gemidos novamente. - Disse puxando o corpo de Sam para perto.

Depois de se saciarem, Sam pegou a caminhonete e voltou para casa, encontrando Dean assim que a estacionou na garagem.

- Por quê você demorou tanto?

- Ele quis que eu lhe mostrasse a cidade.

- E você acha que engana quem? Hein Sam?

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- A verdade...

- Ok, eu estive com ele em um motel até agora.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, só não vou te socar porque o pai está lá dentro e iria querer saber o por quê...

- Qual é o problema Dean? Você está com ciúmes? - Sam disse provocando.

- Ciúmes! Deixa de ser ridículo, Sam... E por quê você está andando assim?

- Ele era grande, Dean...

- Sam, você está agindo como uma prostituta! Ele te machucou?

- Não Dean, ele até que era bem gostoso...

- Você vai acabar pegando uma doença se continuar desse jeito, se deitando com qualquer um, você nem conhece o cara!

- Você sabe Dean, que eu posso ser só seu... basta você querer.

- Eu devia te dar uma surra...

- O que houve dessa vez? - Disse John ao perceber que os dois estavam discutindo.

- Nada não, pai - Disse Dean, enquanto Sam já havia se mandado para dentro de casa.

No dia seguinte Jorge voltou a oficina para pegar o carro e Dean ao ver que era ele, não perdeu tempo, indo atendê-lo de imediato...

- Sam, você não sai de dentro de casa, senão eu te quebro! - Disse Dean com raiva.

Sam apenas concordou, e John foi atender o cliente, lhe mostrando o defeito e a peça que teve que ser trocada.

Quando John deu uma folga, Dean se aproximou de Jorge, falando baixo para que o pai não ouvisse...

- Eu não quero ver você nunca mais por aqui...

- E por que não? Isto é uma oficina, não é?

- Se você se aproximar novamente do Sam, eu vou te denunciar.

- Me denunciar por que? Ele já é maior de idade não é? E sabe muito bem o que quer...

- Ele tem 17, seu cretino...

- Ele me disse que tinha 18.

- E você acreditou? - Dean perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Tudo bem, Dean, eu realmente não sabia disso... Mas se você quer um conselho, no seu lugar eu pegaria ele logo, porque com o fogo que ele tem, já vai ter passado pela metade da cidade, até você se decidir...

- Ele é meu irmão, seu pervertido!

- Isso parece não importar para ele, não é?

- Mas para mim importa, agora cai fora daqui antes que eu quebre a sua cara...

- Ok, já estou indo... Até mais, Sam! - disse acenando para Sam que estava encostado na porta de casa observando...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigadinha a quem deixou review! Críticas também são bem vindas!!

Beijos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Incertezas - capítulo 5**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam estava totalmente distraído, roçando o gramado e ouvindo seu mp3, sem perceber Tom parado do outro lado da cerca o observando...

- Sam!... Ei Sam! - Tom berrou mais alto...

- O que é? - Sam respondeu desligando a roçadeira e tirando os fones de ouvido.

- Por que você não apareceu mais lá em casa?

- Ah, porque eu não quis.

- Então vem hoje...

- Não, hoje não dá...

- Sam, por favor, hoje eu estou sozinho em casa, eu senti muito a sua falta.

- Eu não quero, Tom...

- Como assim não quer? Você por acaso está transando com outro, Sam?

- Não, eu só... só não quero mais.

- Vamos, Sam, só hoje...

Sam bufou...

- Ta, mas só se você deixar eu fazer desta vez...

- Deixar você fazer o quê?

- Ficar por cima...

- É claro que não...

- Então eu não vou.

- Que merda Sam!

- Por que você sempre tem que ficar com a melhor parte?

- E quem disse que é a melhor?

- Se não é, então por que você não me deixa fazer?

- Que droga Sam! Ta, tudo bem então... mas depois eu vou querer também.

Tom foi embora bufando e Sam ficou rindo sozinho... Tom sempre acabava fazendo suas vontades. Se bem que, depois de sair com Jorge, Sam percebeu que Tom não era aquilo tudo, ainda tinha muito o que aprender...

A tarde, Sam escapou de fininho e foi até a casa de Tom, que já o estava esperando. Conforme combinado, Tom deixou que Sam satisfizesse primeiro suas vontades, sendo ativo desta vez, para depois satisfazer as suas.

Sam saiu de lá quando já estava quase anoitecendo, não queria que o irmão soubesse que esteve com Tom novamente. Correu para casa, chegando de fininho, mas para sua infelicidade acabou cruzando com Dean no caminho entre a oficina e a casa. Dean apenas o lançou um olhar fulminante e balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, então Sam deu um sorrisinho amarelo e correu para o chuveiro.

Depois disso Sam ficou por algum tempo jogando videogame na sala, já que o pai tinha saído, então voltou para o quarto e deu de cara com Dean, que estava se arrumando em frente ao espelho, vestido de terno e gravata... estava simplesmente maravilhoso.

Sam ficou boquiaberto, parado na porta o observando...

- Sabe Sammy, você poderia ser mais discreto as vezes...

- Impossível com você vestido desse jeito... Você está um gato, Dean! - Sam disse suspirando e imaginando o que faria se algum dia Dean se arrumasse deste jeito para ele...

- É só um terno...

- Aonde você vai? Vai sair com alguma garota? - Perguntou, sabendo que a resposta seria óbvia.

- Não, é só um jantar de negócios. Sabe, com um representante de auto peças.

- Até parece, Dean! O nó da gravata está torto, posso ajeitar?

- Só se você prometer que não vai correr pro banheiro para se masturbar depois disso - Dean disse com seu sorriso sarcástico.

- Tudo bem, eu espero até você sair pra fazer isso...

- Credo, Sam! Que nojo! - Dean disse fazendo uma careta de reprovação, ao que Sam teve que rir.

Sam então ajeitou a gravata de Dean, chegando bem perto, sentindo seu perfume... tendo que se controlar para não agarrar o irmão que estava delicioso naquela roupa...

Dean saiu logo depois, e Sam se deitou na cama, imaginando o que faria com o irmão vestido daquele jeito... e claro, acabou se masturbando ao imaginar isso.

Quando acordou pela manhã, viu Dean esparramado na cama, com suas roupas jogadas no chão ao lado. Sam pegou sua camisa, e nem precisou chegar perto para sentir o perfume doce e vagabundo impregnado nela... Com certeza Dean tinha parado na cama de alguma vadia, Sam pensou com tristeza.

Jogou a roupa de volta no chão, Dean que as lavasse sozinho...

Mais tarde, Dean e John estavam na oficina, e como geralmente fazia, Sam levou um copo com café para Dean, mas como estava com raiva pela noitada do irmão, resolveu sacanear com ele, colocando pimenta no café.

Sam deixou o copo lá e ficou circulando pelas redondezas, queria ter o gostinho de ver Dean se engasgando, apesar de que iria morrer de pena dele depois.

Após alguns minutos, Sam ouviu alguém tossindo e se engasgando, mas não era Dean, era John... O desgraçado havia bebido o café. Sam correu e lhe levou um copo dágua. Estavam a dias sem brigar, e agora tinha ferrado com tudo novamente. John iria deduzir de cara que Sam havia feito de propósito. Bom, por precaução, Sam sumiu de casa o restante da tarde, mas não foi para a casa de Tom, ao invés disso, pegou o Impala, mesmo sem permissão, e foi dar uma volta no centro da cidade.

Parou no posto para abastecer, e não pode deixar de notar que o atendente era um gatinho, e estava todo sorrisos para cima dele... Deveria ser uns dois anos mais velho, Sam deduziu, era loiro, de olhos castanhos e um corpo não muito forte, mas definido.

- Gostei do Impala, é seu?

- Não, é do meu irmão.

- Qual é o ano?

- 67.

- Eu coleciono carros antigos em miniatura, tenho um igualzinho a esse, você gostaria de ver?

- Ammm, não sei...

- Ah, qual é? Eu saio em 20 minutos, e moro aqui pertinho...

- Ta, tudo bem.

Sam estava nervoso, sabia que o real interesse não era no Impala, então foi até a lanchonete tomar um café, esperando pelo cara que nem sequer sabia o nome.

- Oi, que bom que você esperou, meu nome é Kevin - disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Sam. Sam não pode conter uma risadinha...

- Oi, eu sou o Sam.

- Então, vamos até lá?

- Vamos.

Entraram no carro, indo em direção a casa de Kevin. Se Dean desconfiasse que Sam deu carona para um cara qualquer no Impala, Sam com certeza estaria morto, mas que se dane, já estava ferrado mesmo...

Chegando na casa de Kevin, Sam percebeu que estavam sozinhos, e ficou pensando que não tinha sido uma boa idéia vir até ali.

- Eu, acho que já vou indo - Disse Sam fazendo menção de ir embora.

- Não Sam, espera! Está tudo bem, nós não vamos fazer nada que você não queira...

- É que... acho melhor eu ir mesmo...

- Sam, eu sei que você não veio aqui para ver a minha coleção...

- Não.

- Nem eu estava interessado no Impala.

- Eu sei...

- Então senta aí, pra gente se conhecer melhor - Kevin disse o levando até o sofá.

Conversaram durante algum tempo sobre carros e jogos de videogame, então Kevin foi se aproximando de Sam no Sofá...

Colocou sua mão sobre a coxa de Sam, que estava ficando nervoso com a situação... Sua respiração já estava descompassada, e Kevin foi aproximando seu rosto até encostar seus lábios de leve nos de Sam, que foi correspondendo, abrindo a boca para receber a língua do mais velho. O beijo foi se aprofundando, e em instantes Sam já estava sentado no colo de Kevin, podendo sentir sua ereção. Então Sam se deu conta do que estava fazendo e parou de repente, deixando Kevin sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Sam se levantou rápido do sofá, dizendo que tinha que ir embora, e saiu correndo porta afora, sem dar maiores explicações...

Sam entrou no Impala e dirigiu direto para casa, sem se importar com a bronca que iria levar de Dean. Só queria sair dali, queria chegar logo em casa, queria voltar para o seu amor... Sam sentia-se perdido, não podia ter o seu irmão da forma que queria, então acabava se entregando aos braços de outros, simplesmente porque precisava se sentir amado e desejado...

Chegou em casa e viu aliviado que a caminhonete de John não estava, era um a menos para ter que dar satisfações, e não estava nem um pouco com vontade de enfrentar John neste momento.

Estacionou o Impala na garagem e correu para a oficina, Dean não estava... Correu então para dentro de casa e encontrou com Dean que estava saindo da cozinha neste momento... Dean já ia abrir a boca para lhe passar um sermão quando Sam veio correndo e o abraçou... Se agarrou a sua cintura com força e encostou a cabeça no seu peito... estava chorando...

- Eu te amo tanto, Dean!

- Sam, o que foi que aconteceu?

Sam apenas continuou chorando, não deu nenhuma resposta...

- Sammy, alguém te machucou? Me conta!

- Não Dean, não foi nada, eu estou bem.

- Vem cá, deita aqui.

Então Dean sentou no sofá e Sam deitou com a cabeça em seu colo, e Dean ficou lhe fazendo um cafuné para que se acalmasse. Sam estava tremendo, visivelmente nervoso...

- Sam, você não quer me contar mesmo o que aconteceu?

- Não Dean, eu só quero que você fique um pouquinho aqui comigo...

- Ta, tudo bem.

Sam adormeceu no sofá, e Dean voltou para a oficina. Estava preocupado com o irmão, o que teria acontecido para que ele chegasse nervoso daquele jeito? Devia ter se metido em alguma encrenca, o que já não era nenhuma novidade...

Sam acordou uma hora depois e já estava bem mais calmo, então ajudou Dean a fazer o jantar, e para sua felicidade, John chegou bem animado e não mencionou o incidente com a pimenta, desta vez tinha mesmo se safado.

Dean disse que estava cansado e foi dormir cedo, e Sam como não tinha nada melhor para fazer foi se deitar também.

Dean acordou no meio da noite, estivera sonhando... Sam estava no celeiro, com as calças abaixadas, as mãos espalmadas no balcão, podia ouvir seus gemidos... Mas não era Tom quem o estava possuindo, era Dean, ele mesmo estava fodendo o seu irmão... Acordou de sobressalto, com a respiração descompassada e o corpo suado, estava fazendo calor naquela noite, e seu pau estava tão duro que chegava a doer...

Acendeu a luz e tirou a camisa, então olhou para a cama de Sam... Seu irmão dormia profundamente... Estava deitado de bruços, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, descoberto, e vestindo apenas uma boxer branca, que contrastava com sua pele bronzeada... Sua pele lisa como a de um bebê estava brilhando com uma leve camada de suor, e Dean não pode deixar de observar seu traseiro empinado... Sam tinha um corpo bonito, quase magro demais para a sua idade, mas ainda assim era desejável...

Dean podia ouvir sua respiração calma, então se amaldiçoou por estar tendo estes pensamentos em relação ao próprio irmão. Seguiu para o chuveiro e tomou um banho frio, mas ainda assim não conseguiu acalmar seus ânimos... Teve então que se masturbar, para não acabar fazendo nenhuma besteira...

Se Sam imaginasse o que se passava em sua cabeça neste momento, ficaria doidinho de uma vez. Eram irmãos, e pelo menos um dos dois tinha que ter consciência disso, e é claro que não podia esperar isso de Sam.

Seu irmão fazia tudo que lhe dava na cabeça, sem se preocupar com as consequências. Se fosse por ele, os dois já estariam provavelmente vivendo feito marido e mulher - Dean pensou. As vezes gostaria de ser como ele... de aproveitar mais e se preocupar menos com as coisas, mas não podia, seu irmãozinho era sua responsabilidade, e tinha que ajudá-lo a tirar estas maluquices da cabeça, e não ferrar com a sua vida de vez.

Depois de se aliviar, Dean se secou e voltou para a cama, sem sequer olhar para a cama do irmão, assim evitando que os pensamentos aflorassem com a imagem do irmão deitado ali, seminu.

No dia seguinte Dean evitava o tempo todo pensar no que havia feito a noite, então se manteve ocupado na oficina quase o dia todo...

Sam estava bastante animado, e como sempre cheio de idéias malucas. Quando Dean subiu para trocar de camisa no quarto, Sam aproveitou para puxar conversa...

- Dean, se por um dia inteirinho, você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa comigo, o que você quisesse... O que você faria?

- Por um dia inteiro?

- Sim.

- Bom, por um dia inteiro... eu iria querer te fazer ficar de boca calada... É, por um dia inteiro, isso seria ótimo.

- Que sem graça, Dean! Falta de criatividade! - Sam disse de cara feia.

Dean então foi saindo do quarto, dando gargalhadas.

- E como você faria eu ficar de boca calada, Dean? Hein? Com a sua boca? Ou com o seu pau? - Sam perguntou indo atrás de Dean, que saiu correndo para a oficina, tapando os ouvidos...

Porque eu iria gostar dos dois! - Sam ainda berrou atrás, e então saiu rindo para a rua...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! É muito bom saber sua opinião!

Beijos!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Incertezas - capítulo 6**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Já era noite, Dean acabara de chegar em casa, e ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Sam sentado na cama, com uma carta na mão, cabisbaixo, com uma carinha triste de dar dó...

- O que foi Sam? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu consegui, Dean...

- Conseguiu o quê?

- A bolsa... para Stanford....

- Mesmo? E você não deveria estar feliz? Por que esta cara?

- São quatro anos Dean, como eu vou ficar tanto tempo longe de você?

- É o seu futuro Sammy, você precisa correr atrás, eu não sou o seu futuro...

- Mas eu queria que fosse...

- E quando começam as aulas?

- Em dois meses...

- Bom, então você não precisa decidir isso hoje... Vai se aprontar, hoje nós vamos sair e pegar umas gatinhas...

- Eu prefiro ficar em casa e pegar você - Sam resmungou baixinho...

- O quê?

- Nada, Dean...

Sam revirou os olhos, mas foi para o banho, afinal, Dean nunca o levava para sair, sempre dizia que ele ainda era muito pirralho.

Dean o levou a uma boate, Sam demorou um pouco para se acostumar com o ambiente, e o cheiro de cigarro era insuportável, mas logo encontrou alguns de seus amigos da escola, com os quais John o havia proibido de sair por achar que eram má companhia. Mas Sam achava que John não sabia mesmo de nada, afinal, ele achava que Tom era uma boa companhia... Se ele soubesse...

Sam ficou conversando e dançando com seus amigos, enquanto Dean foi falar com algumas garotas perto do bar. Sam ficou matutando uma forma de não deixar Dean sair dali com nenhuma vagabunda, pelo menos não hoje...

Seu irmão tinha uma facilidade muito grande em arranjar mulheres, o que deixava Sam puto da vida. Mas também, lindo daquele jeito e com aquele charme todo, não era nada difícil alguém se apaixonar por ele - Sam pensou.

Dean estava entretido com suas amigas, e só agora havia reparado no irmão do outro lado da pista. Sam era muito bonito, com certeza se destacava em meio a multidão. Ainda era mais baixo que Dean, e era muito magro, mas tinha um corpo definido, o que se notava ainda mais com a roupas justas que usava. Sam encantava as pessoas com seu jeitinho tímido e inocente, seu olhar de filhotinho abandonado, e com aquele seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares, mostrando as covinhas.

Dean estava perdido em seus pensamentos até reparar no cara que estava conversando com Sam. Era um cara alto e forte, e estava perto demais do seu irmão - Dean pensou com raiva.

Parecia que Sam tinha o dom de atrair os caras para perto dele. Dean foi até lá e chamou Sam, pois o sujeito a esta altura já estava com a mão no ombro de seu irmão, e sabe-se lá o que iria acontecer dali pra frente.

- Será que eu não posso tirar o olho de você por um minuto?

- O que é Dean? Você está louco?

- Acha que eu não vi o cara dando em cima de você?

- Você está com ciúmes, Dean? - Sam adorava provocar.

- Claro que não, seu retardado! Agora vê se se comporta, senão eu te levo para casa. - Dean disse bravo.

Voltaram cada um a ficar com seus amigos, até que pelas três da manhã, outro cara estava dando em cima de Sam, e Dean ficou indignado, pois o irmão ao invés de dar um chega pra lá no cara, parecia estar gostando... Estava todo animadinho e cheio de sorrisos, e o cara já estava com uma perna praticamente entre as de Sam, e com uma mão boba em sua cintura. Dean chegou lá encarando o cara, e passou um braço pelos ombros de Sam, o arrastando para fora.

- Nós vamos embora.

- Agora que a noite estava começando a ficar boa?

- Você está se comportando feito uma vadia, Sam - Dean disse irritado enquanto dava partida no carro.

- Você também estava a noite inteira atracado com aquelas duas.

- Eram mulheres, Sam!

- E daí? Cada um se diverte com o que gosta.

Dean apenas balançou a cabeça indignado.

- Dean... Por que você não vem comigo?

- Com você? Pra onde?

- Stanford...

- Você pirou, Sam? O que eu vou fazer lá?

- Sei lá, a gente pode abrir nossa própria oficina...

- Sam, nós já temos uma oficina...

- É do John...

- E o que tem isso?

- Deixa pra lá... Mas, você vai querer ficar aqui a sua vida inteira?

- O que tem, Sam? Eu gosto daqui...

- Mas você vai morar a vida inteira com o John?

- Eu sei lá, nunca pensei nisso... Mas qual é o problema?

- Esquece, ele é seu pai mesmo...

- Ele é nosso pai, Sam!

- Eu fui adotado, não posso ser filho dele.

- Lá vem você com suas teorias...

- Eu só preciso provar... Aí eu também não seria seu irmão, e a gente poderia...

- A gente não poderia nada, Sam! Agora chega com essa conversa!

- Ta.

- E Sam, por que você se inscreveu tão longe?

- Sei lá, acho que eu queria ir pra bem longe do John.

Dean apenas balançou a cabeça, indignado... jamais entenderia seu irmão...

Na tarde de sábado Sam foi para o campinho, e passou a tarde jogando futebol com a molecada do bairro. Depois de algum tempo, apareceram Tom e mais um garoto que Sam não conhecia. Tom entrou no time adversário, e então Sam no mesmo momento saiu do jogo, ficou apenas sentado no muro assistindo, não queria ficar aturando o papo furado e as investidas de Tom. Dean também apareceu por ali logo depois, e vendo que Tom estava jogando, entrou no time adversário.

Sam achou que a coisa ia ficar feia, desta vez o bicho ia pegar... não sabia se ia embora, ou se ficava ali para ver no que ia dar. Resolveu ficar...

Numa jogada, Dean deu um encontrão em Tom que deveria ter deslocado seu ombro, tamanha a força. Em outra, quando Tom corria a toda velocidade, Dean lhe passou uma rasteira e este foi de arrasto pelo chão, esfolando a barriga e os joelhos. Então Tom ficou realmente bravo e partiu pra cima de Dean...

- Qual é o seu problema, idiota?

- Não aguenta um tombinho, Tom? Isso aqui é jogo pra homem!

- Pois eu sou muito homem, Dean... Pergunta pro seu irmão...

- Você é um aproveitador de menores, isso sim.

Tom tentou dar um soco em Dean, que desviou e partiu pra cima de Tom, lhe dando dois socos no estômago, então se deu por satisfeito e foi embora. Sam o seguiu...

- Quer tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara?

- Você bate bem pra caramba Dean, podia me ensinar.

- Eu pensei que você fosse defender o seu namoradinho...

- Ele não é meu namorado Dean, não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

- Cala a boca Sam! Cala essa maldita boca!

Sam obedeceu, apanhar de Dean não era bem o que estava planejando no momento, tinha horas em que sabia que era melhor ficar calado.

Na segunda feira Sam andava de um lado para o outro dentro de casa, não suportava ficar sem ter o que fazer, então tentou auxiliar na oficina, tudo bem que cinco minutos depois John já o havia expulsado de lá, não sem antes lhe deixar bem ciente do quanto era imprestável. Tudo bem que tinha dado um certo prejuízo, deixando cair aquela ferramenta que ele nem fazia idéia de para que servia, mas desta vez, realmente não tinha derrubado de propósito.

Sam então sentou do lado de fora, encostado na parede da oficina em baixo da janela, e ficou ali por algum tempo apenas os ouvindo conversar... A voz de Dean era como música para seus ouvidos... suas risadas então... Sam poderia passar horas apenas o ouvindo falar...

Depois de algum tempo Sam entrou em casa, e olhando ao redor, percebeu que não havia nenhuma foto da sua mãe em lugar algum, nem porta retratos, nem nas gavetas, nada... onde elas teriam ido parar?

Quando John entrou em casa, Sam não pode conter sua curiosidade...

- John, onde estão as fotos da mamãe?

- Que fotos?

- Todas... ela vivia tirando fotos de tudo... onde elas estão?

- Eu guardei.

- Posso pegar para ver?

- Não.

- E por que não?

- Eu já disse que não, e assunto encerrado - Disse John saindo porta afora.

- Mas que filho da... - Sam ainda resmungou sozinho.

Lógico que não iria deixar por isso mesmo, desde quando ele tinha esse direito?

Sam foi então até o quarto de John e ficou analisando... onde o desgraçado guardaria algo assim?

Pegou então uma escada e verificou na parte mais alta do closet, onde encontrou uma caixa escondida em baixo de uma pilha de lençóis. Pegou a caixa com todo cuidado e a colocou em cima da cama.

Estavam todas ali... não conseguia entender o motivo de John tê-las escondido... Tinha uma foto que Sam gostava em especial, onde Sam tinha uns cinco anos e estava sentado no colo de Mary com Dean de pé ao lado, abraçado a mãe. Ela tinha um sorriso tão lindo nesta foto... Sam catou ela e colocou no bolso interno da sua jaqueta. Neste mesmo momento John entrou no quarto, e Sam soube que estava ferrado mais uma vez.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu pirralho? - Disse arrancando a caixa das mãos de Sam.

- São da mamãe, o senhor não tem o direito de esconder...

- Sai do meu quarto agora Sam!

- Eu quero as fotos!

- Você não quer merda nenhuma, agora fora daqui!

- Eu não vou sair sem as fotos...

Agora tinha conseguido mesmo deixar John irritado, que sem pensar duas vezes lhe deu uma bofetada na cara com tamanha força que Sam caiu sobre a cama. Sam levantou no mesmo instante, não seria um tapa que iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Bate John, desconta a sua raiva, porque você jamais vai admitir que está errado mesmo!

Outra bofetada... Sam sentiu o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz...

- Droga!

- Agora corre até lá e conta pro Dean...

- O que?

- Corre lá, ou você vai deixar passar esta oportunidade de jogar ele contra mim...

- Você está ficando louco, John! Se eu quisesse colocar ele contra você eu teria argumentos bem melhores... Mas você sabe que eu nunca faria isso...

- E por que não? Hein Sam?

- Porque ao menos ele tem um pai, e eu jamais faria qualquer coisa pra ver o Dean sofrer, o senhor sabe disso...

- Agora some da minha frente Sam...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Disse Dean entrando no quarto.

- Nada Dean - Disse Sam, e neste momento John saiu do quarto, os deixando sozinhos.

- Ele te bateu? - Dean disse pegando uma toalha para estacar o sangue de seu nariz.

- Não foi nada Dean, só um tapa.

- E por que isso? Pressiona com a toalha e coloca a cabeça pra trás, pra estancar o sangue.

- Por que você acha? Eu o enfrentei...

- E por quê?

- Ele não quis me entregar as fotos...

- Eu vou lá falar com ele...

- Não Dean! Deixa pra lá, foi tudo culpa minha, não vá lá brigar com ele...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, ta tudo bem.

A noite, antes de dormir, Sam ficou um tempão olhando aquela foto que tinha conseguido esconder. Dean entrou no quarto para dormir e sentou ao seu lado na cama...

- O que você tem aí?

Sam mostrou a foto para Dean...

- Você já era bonitinho desde criança Dean...

- Cala a boca Sam, eu era esquisito... Como você conseguiu?

- Eu escondi antes dele chegar.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Ta sim, eu não vou morrer por uns tapas...

- Você devia ter esperado pra pegar quando ele não estivesse em casa.

- Agora não adianta me dizer isso Dean...

- E até parece que adiantaria eu falar, você é um cabeça dura, Sam.

- Eu estava quase esquecendo do rosto dela Dean, eu não quero esquecer...

- Você nunca vai esquecer Sammy, nunca.

- Dean, você acha que eu devo ir?

- Pra Stanford?

- Sim.

- Isso é uma decisão que só você pode tomar...

- Eu sei mas, é tão difícil, eu quero ir e também não quero.

- Talvez seja bom pra você, sabe, ficar uns tempos longe, talvez ajude você a tirar essas suas idéias malucas da cabeça.

- Por que você acha que são malucas? Você não acredita que seja verdadeiro, não é?

- Não é isso Sam, mas de qualquer jeito alguma hora você vai ter que tirar isso da cabeça, não vai rolar, entendeu? Você é meu irmão e isso é o mais importante pra mim...

- Só me responde uma coisa: você nunca cogitou a idéia de fazer algo diferente comigo? Nem uma vez sequer? Quero dizer, eu seria a última pessoa que você desejaria...

- Você é meu irmão Sam! Meu irmão! - Dean disse interrompendo.

- E se eu não fosse? Eu teria alguma chance com você?

- Você tem que parar com isso Sam, com essas suposições, e eu não vou ficar ouvindo ou alimentando suas fantasias. - Dean disse saindo do quarto.

- Isso, foge Dean, foge! Não seria Dean Winchester se não fizesse isso...

No dia seguinte Sam sem querer acabou cruzando com Tom no portão de casa...

- Hey Sam!

- Tom?

- Você vai estar sozinho hoje a noite, não vai?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Meu pai esteve falando com o John hoje cedo...

- Ah.

- Eu vou ficar te esperando no celeiro, as nove horas...

- Você está maluco? É claro que eu não vou...

- A, você vai sim, Sammy...

- É Sam! E eu não quero mais nada com você, Tom... Não deu pra entender ainda?

- Só hoje Sam, vai ser como uma despedida...

- Não, eu já disse que não!

- O negócio é o seguinte - Tom segurou Sam pelo braço - Ou você aparece lá as nove horas, ou então amanhã o John vai receber uma ligação anônima, informando que o seu filhinho além de ser um veadinho, ainda é apaixonado pelo seu próprio irmão... O que você acha disso?

- Ele não vai acreditar!- Sam disse nervoso.

- Ah, não? Você tem certeza disso? Mas de qualquer jeito ele vai ficar na tua cola, e vai perceber logo, logo que é tudo verdade... Ele já não te suporta, não é Sam? O que você acha que ele faria se soubesse? No mínimo iria achar que você é uma aberração e iria te internar num hospício...

- Por que isso, Tom? O que você tem contra mim?

- Nada, eu amo você Sam... É você quem está me excluindo da sua vida...

- Você não ama ninguém, Tom. você vivia na oficina atrás do Dean, e como ele não te dava a mínima, você resolveu correr atrás de mim, você acha que eu sou algum idiota? Que eu acreditava nas baboseiras que você me dizia?

- Isso foi no começo Sam, depois eu me apaixonei por você de verdade. Mas você só me usou, não é? Você só precisava de alguém pra saber como era...

- Não se faz de vítima, Tom, você também me usou...

- Chega de conversa fiada Sam... Eu vou te esperar hoje a noite, e se você não aparecer, já está avisado do que vai te acontecer...

- Cretino, filho da puta... - Sam saiu resmungando a caminho de casa. Desta vez estava realmente ferrado.

Ficou por horas sentado na cama, pensando no que poderia fazer... A última coisa que queria era ficar com Tom novamente, mas e se ele fizesse mesmo o que ameaçou? E se contasse tudo pro John? Com certeza seria expulso de casa, no mínimo... E pra onde iria agora? As aulas ainda iriam demorar pra começar, e como iria viver longe do Dean?

Sam estava tão desesperado, que nem havia percebido que Dean entrou no quarto...

- O que aconteceu desta vez?

- Hã?

- Está tudo bem com você? Você está branco!

- Dean, o que você acha que o John faria se soubesse sobre mim?

- Você diz... sobre você ser...

- E também sobre o que eu sinto por você...

- Sam!

- Me diz, Dean! O que você acha que ele faria?

- Você não está pensando em contar, está? Sam, não é hora pra isso...

- Você acha que ele me expulsaria de casa?

- Eu não sei Sammy... Mas é melhor você não pagar pra ver, pelo menos não enquanto você estiver morando aqui. E por que essas idéias malucas agora?

- Por nada Dean, só curiosidade.

- Você está estranho... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada - Sam estava com os olhos marejados.

- Por que não me conta qual é o problema Sammy?

- Porque não é nada Dean, agora me deixa em paz!

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!!

**Alexia e Gab!**... pena que eu não pude responder, mas adorei suas reviews! Obrigada por ler e deixar sua opinião! Beijocas!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Incertezas - capítulo 7**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

John havia saído e só voltaria no outro dia pela manhã, e Sam passou o restante do dia trancado no quarto, estava evitando falar com Dean, porque este a toda hora o enchia de perguntas, as quais não queria responder.

Quando chegou a noite, Sam não quis jantar, estava muito ansioso, e logo depois Dean saiu, tinha um encontro com uma garota, mas não antes de perguntar mais umas dez vezes se estava tudo bem, e se não tinha problemas em deixar Sam sozinho aquela noite.

Sam só queria era que Dean saisse logo, afinal já eram quase nove horas, e já que teria que ir pro abate mesmo, pois não via outra solução, só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

Estava com uma sensação muito ruim, se pudesse escolher entre levar uma surra ou ir lá no celeiro esta noite, com certeza escolheria a surra. Mas o desgraçado tinha atacado seu ponto fraco, Tom sabia que Sam faria qualquer coisa para que John não soubesse, e agora estava totalmente nas mãos dele... E bem que Dean tinha lhe avisado que Tom não era confiável.

Sam esperou alguns minutos depois que Dean saiu, apagou as luzes da casa e saiu... Seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca, sentia um frio na barriga, tamanho o medo e repulsa de ter que ir até lá. O que Tom iria querer fazer com ele, afinal?

Pulou a cerca e viu que as luzes do celeiro estavam acesas, então respirou fundo uma última vez e criou coragem para entrar. Tom já o estava esperando...

- O que é isso, Tom?

- Hey Sam... esses são meus primos... Ralf e Jim.

- Eu, eu vo-vou embora - Sam disse assustado e fez menção de sair, mas Ralf bloqueou a porta...

- Sabe Sam, o Tom falou tão bem de você, que nós ficamos curiosos pra te conhecer melhor - Disse Ralf, que era o mais velho dos três.

- É, a gente pensou em se divertir um pouquinho, o que você acha? - Perguntou Jim.

- Tom, eu que-quero i-ir embora - Sam estava gaguejando e tremendo, visivelmente assustado.

- Calma Sammy, é que você ultimamente andava tão insaciável, eu já não era mais suficiente pra você, não é? Então eu achei que os meus primos aqui pudessem me ajudar a apagar o seu fogo - Tom disse se aproximando de Sam.

- O De... o Dean va-vai te matar - Sam já estava chorando nesse momento.

- O Dean, sempre o Dean, ele não vai poder te ajudar agora Sammy, ele não está em casa. E você também não vai contar nada pra ele depois, porque você não vai querer que o seu amado irmão saiba que você fodeu com três caras, e que gemeu feito uma vadia, porque você com certeza vai gostar Sam, ninguém aqui vai te machucar - disse Tom.

- Eu quero ser o primeiro - Disse Jim se aproximando, segurando o rosto de Sam e passando a língua pelo seu rosto e por seus lábios.

Sam cuspiu com nojo e o empurrou, então correu para o outro lado do celeiro onde tinha uma fresta, e mesmo sabendo que seria em vão, gritou por Dean com toda a força de seus pulmões...

Ralf foi atrás dele e lhe deu uma bofetada com força, seguida de um soco no estômago, fazendo Sam se curvar. Então ergueu sua cabeça o segurando pelos cabelos, e com o outro braço o agarrando com força por trás.

- Agora você vai ficar bem quietinho, e deixar a gente fazer o que quiser com você, a não ser que você queira que a gente te pegue a força - Falou Ralf...

Sam olhou para Tom pedindo clemência, era sua única esperança, que Tom se arrependesse e voltasse atrás, pois sabia que Dean estava em uma festa e que só chegaria de madrugada.

- T-Tom, p-por favor...

- Você está ga-gaguejando Sammy? É mesmo... eu havia esquecido que de criança você gaguejava quando ficava com medo... Mas não precisa ter medo Sam, você só vai ter o que merece...

- Você di-disse que me am-amava...

- E o que você fez comigo, Sam? Me chutou... trepou com outro cara...

- Se v-você gostasse de mim, Tom, nunca iria p-permitir uma coisa dessas...

- Cala essa maldita boca, Sam! - Tom já estava nervoso agora...

- P-Por favor - Sam continuava chorando e implorando...

Ralf continuou segurando Sam pelos cabelos e pela cintura, então começou a morder seu pescoço, pressionando ao mesmo tempo sua ereção no traseiro de Sam, que tentava em vão se esquivar de nojo...

- Para com isso Ralf! – Disse Tom.

- O que? Você está louco? Agora que vai começar a diversão! - Disse Ralf sem parar de se esfregar em Sam.

- Era só pra dar um susto nele, podem ir embora agora!

- Tom, se você não quiser participar, cai fora, porque eu não saio daqui antes de foder esse traseiro gostoso...

- Tom tentou soltar Sam, mas Ralf era mais forte, e deu-lhe um empurrão com força.

Dean chegou em casa excomungando, tudo havia dado errado naquela noite... A garota havia lhe dado um bolo, alguém riscou a lataria do Impala, então acabou voltando para casa mais cedo para não se incomodar ainda mais.

Estacionou o Impala na garagem, e ao desligar o motor teve a ligeira impressão de ouvir Sam gritar seu nome... Deveria estar ouvindo coisas, porque as luzes estavam apagadas e com certeza Sam já deveria estar dormindo.

Entrou em casa, acendeu as luzes da sala, então subiu até o quarto... Para sua surpresa Sam não estava lá...

- Onde se meteu este moleque?

Então olhou pela janela e viu luzes no celeiro do vizinho. Dean sentiu um tremor e um frio na barriga... Será que Sam tinha ido até lá para ficar com Tom novamente? Era estranho, pois os dois não estavam mais se vendo, aí Dean se lembrou do grito... será que tinha sido mesmo real? E se fosse lá do celeiro? Sam estaria em perigo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Dean correu e pulou a cerca em disparada, e chegando perto do celeiro, foi em silêncio, devagar, então espiou e viu um sujeito que não conhecia segurando Sam pelos cabelos, com seu corpo agarrado a ele...

Dean continuou em silêncio e viu que a porta estava livre, então deu um chute nela, e nisso o cara largou Sam pelo susto, e Dean lhe deu um soco com toda força, o derrubando sobre um balcão.

Dean então levantou Sam que havia sido jogado no chão pelo cara, segurando seu rosto com as mãos, buscando contato visual...

- Sammy! Olha pra mim! Você está bem? Eles te machucaram?

- Não Dean, v-você ch-chegou a tempo - Sam disse chorando e soluçando.

- Sam, agora você vai sair daqui correndo o mais depressa que puder, e só vai parar quando chegar em casa, você entendeu? Corra como se estivesse fugindo do John... agora vai!

Sam simplesmente obedeceu, saiu do celeiro em disparada, pulou a cerca e correu para o seu quarto, deitando na cama desesperado. Seu corpo todo tremia, não conseguia conter o choro...

Assim que Sam saiu, Dean partiu pra cima de Tom, neste meio tempo Jim, o mais novo, já havia saído correndo dali.

Dean deu dois socos na cara de Tom, que caiu no chão com a força, então o ajuntou e socou várias vezes contra a parede...

- Você se acha muito machão, se aproveitando de um garoto de 17 anos, não é Tom?

- Dean, eu... eu só queria dar um susto nele, não era pros caras terem encostado nele de verdade, não era...

- Cala essa boca, seu cretino! Você devia sentir vergonha de si mesmo... Mas eu juro, que se eu ver um arranhão sequer no meu irmão, eu volto aqui e acabo com sua raça de uma vez! E não ouse chegar perto dele nunca mais!

Dean disse e deu mais um soco no estômago de Tom e outro no meio da cara, este ficou com o nariz sangrando. Então Dean voltou a Ralf que estava caído sobre o balcão, e o atirou com força contra a parede, este se levantou cambaleando e saiu correndo também.

Então Dean respirou fundo e saiu dali. Chegou em casa e foi se lavar, pois suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue, para então se dirigir ao quarto e ver como seu irmão estava.

Chegando na porta do quarto, podia ouvir seus soluços, se aproximou da cama e viu que o corpo todo de Sam tremia... Dean então se deitou ao seu lado, o abraçando, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Sammy, tem certeza que eles não machucaram você?

- Tenho, ta t-tudo b-bem, Dean - Sua voz saiu fraca, quase um sussurro.

Sam então se aconchegou mais nos braços de Dean, e depois de um longo tempo, acabou adormecendo.

Dean ainda ficou algum tempo ali, com o irmão em seus braços, sentindo uma raiva muito grande, se antes já não ia com a cara de Tom, agora então seria capaz de matá-lo se cruzasse o seu caminho novamente. Dean ficou dando graças por ter chegado a tempo, não conseguia nem imaginar o que teriam feito com Sammy se não chegasse naquela hora. Só esperava que Sam conseguisse esquecer tudo e que não ficasse traumatizado com isso.

Ao ver que Sam dormia profundamente, Dean se levantou e foi tomar um banho, para então se deitar em sua cama e tentar dormir também.

Quando Dean levantou pela manhã, Sam ainda dormia. Fez café e foi para a oficina, entrando de vez em quando para ver como o irmão estava. Lá pelas dez da manhã, John estranhou o fato de Sam ainda não ter levantado, afinal este sempre acordava cedo e ficava rateando por ali..

- Dean, o que há com o seu irmão que ainda não levantou?

- Ele está gripado pai, é melhor ele ficar na cama mesmo.

- Mas então, não é melhor levar ele ao médico?

- Não, não precisa, amanhã ele já vai estar melhor.

Na hora do almoço Dean levou-lhe um prato de comida, mas Sam não quis comer, seu estômago ainda doía um pouco devido ao soco que levara, e também não tinha vontade para nada, só queria poder ficar ali sozinho ou sumir se fosse possível.

Quando Dean entrou no quarto a noite para dormir, Sam ainda estava encolhido na cama, chorando baixinho...

- Sammy, eu sei que você ainda está muito assustado, mas você tem que reagir Sam, amanhã querendo ou não você vai ter que sair dessa cama...

- Eu só quero morrer, Dean...

- Não Sam, você não quer... isso me faria sofrer muito... Esqueceu que você prometeu que nunca faria nada que me fizesse sofrer?

- Idiota...

- Eu dei uma lição no Tom, Sam. Eu prometo que ele nunca mais vai chegar perto de você... E Sam... por que você foi lá? E justamente a noite quando estava sozinho?

- Ele... ele disse que iria contar tudo pro John se eu não fosse...

- Então era por isso que você estava daquele jeito ontem... Você devia ter me contado! Olha quanta coisa a gente podia ter evitado...

- E se ele ainda contar pro John? Pra se vingar?

- Ele não vai fazer isso, eu tenho certeza. Agora volta a dormir que amanhã eu quero ver você de pé, correndo por aí...

- Ta, boa noite Dean!

- Boa noite, Sammy! - Dean disse dando um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos de Sam.

Pela manhã Sam levantou cedo e ajudou Dean a organizar algumas peças e ferramentas que John havia comprado para a oficina.

Dean ficou o observando, Sam estava calado, calado demais... mas aos poucos as coisas iram voltar ao normal. Assim como se magoava com facilidade, Sam também esquecia as coisas facilmente, Dean sabia que em breve ele esqueceria o ocorrido e já estaria aprontando novamente.

No dia seguinte John veio com uma conversa que deixou Sam apavorado, e Dean também ficou branco feito papel...

- Sam, eu não quero mais ver você andando com o Tom...

- P-por quê? - Sam sentiu o sangue congelando nas veias...

Dean parou onde estava, encarando John de olhos arregalados...

- Eu estive lá hoje pela manhã, e soube que ele andou se metendo em brigas de rua... está até com o nariz quebrado. Eu não quero mais você metido com ele, está entendido?

- S-sim senhor!

Dean suspirou aliviado... esta tinha sido por pouco...

Na semana seguinte tudo já havia voltado ao normal, Sam não estava mais saindo de casa, mas também não parava quieto um minuto, sempre ansioso, andando de um lado para o outro...

- Eu vou, Dean...

- Pra onde?

- Stanford... pra onde mais?

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Não, mas...

- Então?

- Então? O que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui? Eu não quero trabalhar com o John na oficina... E você nunca vai mudar de idéia quanto a...

Dean só o olhou de cara feia...

- Sam, eu só espero que esta sua decisão não seja por causa do Tom...

- Não, não é por causa dele, eu juro...

- Você já falou com o pai?

- Já.

- E ele?

- Deve estar aliviado...

- Sam!

- Ele disse que tudo bem, se eu quiser ir.

- Bom, então a tarde nós dois vamos sair pra te comprar umas roupas... afinal você vai ser um universitário, não é Sammy? - Dean dissse passando a mão na cabeça de Sam, revirando seus cabelos...

Dean ficou pensando com tristeza... O que seria da sua vida sem ter Sam por perto? O seu Sammy? Ficariam ele e John, praticamente o dia todo enfiados na oficina, naquele tédio de sempre. Algumas vezes Sam o irritava muito, mas pensar naquela casa sem ele, sem suas perguntas, que até hoje Dean não conseguia entender de onde ele tirava tantas, suas brigas com John, suas provocações... Como Dean poderia viver sem isso? Sem aquele seu sorriso todas as manhãs lhe trazendo um café na oficina, sem aquelas saladas horríveis que só Sam gostava, na hora do almoço... Sem ter alguém para reclamar por causa da bagunça no quarto, sem aquele sorriso tímido que ele dava apenas quando aprontava alguma coisa, sem a sua cara de pau de chegar em casa depois de uma noitada, e fazer de conta que não fez nada de errado...

Dean começou a sentir um aperto no peito... E como seria Sam sozinho em Stanford? Quem iria cuidar dele por lá? Dean pensou que de alguma forma isso seria bom, porque Sam se tornaria mais independente, e também quem sabe esquecesse essas idéias malucas que andava tendo... E Dean teve que admitir para si mesmo que seria bom que ele se afastasse, para acabar com esta maldita tentação, que não sabia até quando iria aguentar.

Estava cada dia mais difícil se manter no lugar de irmão mais velho e manter Sam a distância. No início era apenas em seus sonhos, sonhos molhados que tinha com Sam durante a noite... Mas agora, as vezes se flagrava pensando nele enquanto acordado, por muitas vezes se pegava olhando demais para o corpo do irmão, para a boca, a pele macia, e quando se dava conta já estava excitado e com a imaginação longe... Estava cada vez mais difícil manter o controle, ainda mais com o irmão dormindo no mesmo quarto...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews sempre são bem vindas...

Beijocas!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Incertezas - capítulo 8**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e Sam já não tinha mais paciência alguma para ficar em casa. Pela manhã já havia tido outra discussão com John por um motivo qualquer, e Dean tinha mais uma vez o defendido. Sam ficava puto com isso, parece que Dean achava que ele ainda era uma criança. Tudo bem que de vez em quando era bom ter um irmão forte e protetor por perto, mas Sam preferia que Dean o enxergasse como um homem, e não como algo frágil que está sempre prestes a quebrar...

Sobre as discussões com John, Sam já estava calejado, e na maioria das vezes levava ao extremo só mesmo para testar a reação do pai, para ver até onde ele iria... Mas Dean sempre acabava se metendo e estragando tudo...

Naquela tarde, sem ter nada melhor pra fazer, Sam ficou por um longo tempo sentado em cima do muro, apenas observado o movimento dos carros na rua, completamente distraído. Quando se deu conta de Tom se aproximando, pulou rapidamente do muro e foi se afastando, andando de costas...

- Espera Sam! Eu preciso falar com você...

- Eu não quero falar com você, vai embora! - Sam começou a tremer involuntariamente...

- Eu só quero me desculpar Sam, eu não quis te fazer mal, eu juro!

- Não quis? - Sam começou a rir nervoso, ainda se afastando, Tom o seguia devagar.

- Era pra ser só um susto... Acredite em mim, eles não eram pra tocar em você, mas deu tudo errado, eles me traíram.

- Você quem me traiu Tom, e eu tenho nojo de você, eu sinto nojo por ter deixado você me tocar...

- Sam, por favor...

- Vai embora Tom!

Neste momento uma viatura da polícia estacionou ao lado da rua, e Tom parou na mesma hora, apavorado.

- Está tudo bem Sam? Este sujeito está te incomodando? - Disse Jorge ao sair da viatura e se aproximar dos dois.

- Pode deixar, o Tom já estava mesmo indo embora, não é Tom?

- Sim, eu... eu já vou indo - Disse Tom e saiu dali quase correndo.

Sam encostou-se na viatura, respirando fundo, aliviado...

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Eu posso prendê-lo, se você quiser...

- O quê? Não, não vai ser preciso - Sam disse sorrindo.

- Garoto, você está tremendo - Jorge disse segurando as mãos de Sam - Não quer mesmo me contar o que foi que aconteceu?

- Foi só... foi só uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas o Dean já deu uma lição a ele...

- Que bom que você tem seu herói pra te proteger...

Sam deu risada...

- Entra no carro Sam, vamos dar uma volta pra você se acalmar.

Sam obedeceu e ficou o tempo todo em silêncio, apenas observando Jorge dirigir... ele era muito parecido com Dean, a altura, o corpo forte, os olhos verdes, claro que não tinha aquela boca tentadora de Dean e nem toda a sua beleza, mas tinha o mesmo jeitão protetor e bem humorado, sempre fazendo piada de tudo.

Jorge estacionou diante de um motel.

- Eu estou hospedado aqui por uns dias...

- Eu, é... - Sam estava nervoso...

- Bom, você quer entrar comigo, ou quer que eu te leve de volta pra casa? Eu posso te levar, sem problemas...

Sam apenas olhou para Jorge, o analisando por algum tempo...

- Eu não quero voltar pra casa agora... Mas também não quero...

- Vem comigo - Jorge disse saindo do carro - Você não está legal, Sam, vamos entrar um pouco, e pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou te forçar a nada - Disse vendo que Sam parecia assustado com a idéia de entrar no quarto do motel.

Sam então saiu do carro e o seguiu. Entrando no quarto, viu que havia um sofá, então se sentou nele, ainda um pouco nervoso.

Jorge sentou na beirada da cama, de frente para Sam.

- Então garoto, esse tal de Tom, o que ele é de você?

- Meu vizinho.

- Mas ele é tipo, algo mais? Seu namorado?

- Não, eu... eu...

- Você pode me contar Sam, as vezes faz bem falar sobre o que está nos incomodando...

- Ele não é meu namorado, mas eu saí com ele algumas vezes, ou melhor, eu transei com ele algumas vezes.

- Hmm... e ele quis aprontar pra cima de você?

- Foi meio que... Ah, eu não quero falar nisso, eu não gosto nem de lembrar...

- E você gosta dele, Sam?

- Não mais, no começo eu até achei que gostava um pouco. Ele era legal comigo, mas depois que eu não quis mais, ele meio que ficou com ciúmes, sei lá, achava que era meu dono...

- Ele foi o primeiro?

- Foi.

- E o Dean?

- O que tem o Dean?

- Você ainda tem uma tara por ele? Ou já passou?

- Não é uma tara...

- Mas você iria com ele pra cama se pudesse...

- Eu sim, mas o Dean nunca faria isso.

- Você tem certeza?

- E eu acho que mesmo que ele quisesse, ele jamais faria nada, porque pra ele eu vou ser sempre... sei lá, só o irmãozinho que ele tem que proteger...

Sam não pode conter as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair... Doía muito pensar que Dean não o queria, mas pior ainda era falar sobre isso, parece que assim a verdade machucava ainda mais...

Jorge se aproximou e secou suas lágrimas, fazendo um leve carinho em seu rosto...

Sam ficou pensando se não era hora de cair fora dali... Mas o que tinha a perder afinal? Ficar sonhando com Dean, esperando por ele, era algo totalmente insano, era algo que nunca teria...

Depois disso Jorge tomou Sam nos braços e o deitou na cama, tirando suas roupas e transando com ele com carinho, com delicadeza, fazendo Sam se sentir desejado e confortado ao mesmo tempo... Sabia que Sam estava muito carente...

Os dois acabaram adormecendo na cama do motel, e já eram dez da noite quando Sam despertou...

- Droga! Mas que droga!

- O que foi garoto? - Jorge disse bocejando...

- Eu já devia estar em casa, o Dean vai me matar...

- Ops! A gente dormiu pra caramba... Também Sammy, desse jeito você acaba comigo, hein!

Sam revirou os olhos...

- Você vai me levar pra casa?

- Claro que sim, vamos...

Sam estava desesperado, desta vez Dean ficaria mesmo puto, porque sequer tinha avisado que ia sair, simplesmente sumiu de casa desde a tarde, e com certeza seu irmão deveria estar morrendo de preocupação.

Jorge parou com a viatura em frente ao portão de sua casa...

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem, Sam? Eu posso falar com ele, se você quiser...

- Só se você quiser morrer! Pode deixar, eu me viro com o Dean...

- Ok, então até mais! Qualquer coisa é só me ligar...

Dean espiou pela janela, estava chovendo... viu uma viatura da polícia parar diante do portão... Primeiramente sentiu um frio na barriga, pensando que poderia ter acontecido algo com Sam, que estava fora de casa desde o fim da tarde, sem dar notícias. Mas logo percebeu de quem se tratava aquela viatura, e viu Sam sair de dentro dela e correr para casa.

Num gesto de raiva, Dean trancou a porta do quarto, era muito desaforo de Sam, passar a noite vadiando por aí, não avisar nem onde estava, e depois chegar com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. Ele que dormisse no sofá, Dean não estava nem aí se ele acordasse todo dolorido no dia seguinte.

Sam chegou em casa ofegante, tentou abrir a porta dos fundos e estava trancada. Amaldiçoou Dean por isso, o que custava ter deixado aberta? Tentou então a janela da área de serviço, forçou, forçou, e nada... Com certeza Dean deveria ter concertado, pois sempre entrava por ali com facilidade antes. Tirou então seu casaco e o embrulhou na mão, quebrando um dos vidros menores, para ter acesso com a mão e abrir a janela por dentro. Ufa! Desta vez funcionou.

Entrou sorrateiro, caminhando no escuro até a escada, que subiu devagar, degrau por degrau em silêncio. Tudo que não precisava era que John acordasse agora, para ter que dar explicações.

Chegando na porta do quarto, percebeu que esta também estava trancada, então se xingou mentalmente por não andar com uma cópia da chave. Mas Dean nunca trancava a porta, por que diabos havia trancado desta vez?

- Dean! - Sam chamou baixinho.

- Dean, abre a porta!

- Dean, por favor, abre... está frio aqui fora...

- Droga!

Sam então voltou para a sala e se deitou no sofá. Estava mesmo uma noite muito fria, e suas roupas estavam úmidas por causa da chuva, então se encolheu como pode, abraçando o próprio corpo, e acabou adormecendo assim mesmo.

Dean acordou de madrugada sentindo frio, então levantou para pegar mais um cobertor no armário, quando olhou para a cama do irmão, e se deu conta que tinha deixado Sam do lado de fora... Estava com tanta raiva, que nem tinha dado ouvidos quando Sam chamou na porta do quarto... Dean então desceu as escadas, e acendendo a luz, viu Sam todo encolhido no sofá, com os lábios roxos de frio e o corpo tremendo...

Dean então se odiou pelo que tinha feito, sentiu um grande remorso por ter deixado seu irmãozinho do lado de fora, então o pegou no colo, o que fez sem muito esforço e o carregou para a cama. Sam não acordou, nem se mexeu, deveria estar mesmo num sono profundo... Dean retirou suas roupas úmidas e o cobriu com vários cobertores, e ficou zelando seu sono até que Sam parasse de tremer, para só então voltar para a sua cama.

Pela manhã, Dean acordou e permaneceu por algum tempo na cama, afinal ainda fazia muito frio. Logo depois Sam também acordou...

- Dean? Como eu vim parar aqui? Não me lembro de ter...

- Eu te carreguei até a cama, você estava congelando lá em baixo.

- Você não escutou eu chamar ontem a noite?

- Não, e onde você estava a noite inteira?

- Dean, eu não vou mentir pra você, mas eu também não quero falar, é melhor assim.

- E por que você não ligou avisando onde estava, Sam? Eu fiquei aqui morrendo de preocupação!

- Eu falei que precisava de um celular, mas vocês me ignoraram...

- Você precisa é criar juízo, eu vi com quem você chegou ontem a noite!

- Você... viu? Então por que não abriu a porta pra mim? Idiota, eu tive que quebrar o vidro lá na lavanderia...

- Porque eu queria que você se ferrasse Sam! Eu estou cansado das suas atitudes!

- E depois o que? Se arrependeu e me trouxe para a cama?

- Você estava roxo de frio, ia acabar pegando uma pneumonia, e aí eu é quem ia ter que me incomodar com você...

- Espera aí Dean, você me carregou no colo até a cama e tirou a minha roupa?

- Sim Sam, qual é o problema?

- E eu não estava acordado pra participar disso? Maldição! Eu não acredito...

- O quê? Sam, você precisa urgente de um psiquiatra... no mínimo - Dean disse bravo - E eu devia ter deixado você congelar ontem a noite...

- Por que você se incomoda tanto quando eu saio com alguém, Dean? Você quer o quê? Que eu passe a minha vida esperando em vão por você? - Sam chegou perigosamente perto, deixando Dean contra a parede...

- Você está ficando doido, Sammy? Por que eu iria querer que você esperasse por mim?

- Não sei, talvez porque você queira o mesmo que eu, e só não consegue admitir...

- Você já se deu conta do que está falando Sam? Do quão absurdo isso é? Eu me incomodo porque você é meu irmão, e fica saindo por aí com qualquer um, parece que vive de sexo! - Dean disse o empurrando para longe...

- Não é só sexo o que eu quero com você...

- Agora chega com isso Sammy, senão eu vou te levar a um psiquiatra, nem que seja a força...

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu preciso Dean, e não é de um psiquiatra... Mas você não tem coragem, não é? Sempre bancando o irmão mais velho... Eu não preciso da sua proteção, Dean!

- Ah não? E o que aconteceu lá no celeiro? Você ia se virar sozinho? Não precisava que eu te protegesse?

- Isso foi diferente Dean, eles eram três... E você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo! Eu odeio você Dean! - E Sam saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Sam estava com muita raiva, então nem tomou café e foi para fora, parando na porta da oficina. John estava parado lá distraído, com uma carta na mão.

- Hey Sam, chegou pra você, parece que é da faculdade. - John disse entregando a carta para Sam que a abriu com pressa.

- Mas que droga!

- O que foi? Suspenderam sua bolsa?

- Não, as aulas vão ser antecipadas, vão começar duas semanas antes...

- Isso é bom, não é?

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou embora na semana que vem...

- Bom, se você já decidiu que quer mesmo ir, duas semanas não fazem grande diferença...

- Fazem sim... Eu, eu preciso contar pro Dean!

- Sam, eu preciso que você leve este carro até o cliente pra mim...

- Tem que ser agora?

- Sim, o cliente está esperando...

- Eu só queria contar pro Dean antes de ir...

- Eu falo pra ele, pode deixar.

- Ok. - Sam pegou as chaves e foi em direção ao centro da cidade, para entregar o carro. Estava tão chateado com a notícia, e pensar que em tão pouco tempo estaria longe dali... Doía só de imaginar que não poderia mais ver Dean todos os dias...

John entrou em casa pensativo... Quando Sam falava em ir para a faculdade, isso sempre lhe pareceu uma coisa tão distante, e agora estava ali, em uma semana estaria indo embora. Provavelmente quando voltasse para casa já seria um homem. John pensou que talvez sentisse falta do moleque espevitado que Sam era, apesar de tudo...

- Dean, acabou de chegar uma...

Nesta hora o telefone tocou interrompendo e Dean foi atender, era um cliente precisando que consertassem seu carro, que ficou na estrada.

Dean então foi até lá para consertar o carro, e John foi para seu quarto, pensativo... Retirou a caixa de fotos de cima do closet, e ficou durante um longo tempo as observando com um aperto no peito, sentindo saudades de uma época que nunca voltaria...

Separou algumas fotos e voltou para a sala, Sam já havia voltado e estava por ali...

- Tudo certo lá com o cliente?

- Sim, o dinheiro eu coloquei no lugar de sempre...

- Ta, e Sam, você vai precisar de mais alguma coisa? Eu digo, para Stanford?

- Não que eu me lembre, acho que já tenho tudo que vou precisar...

- Então, é... mesmo depois que você estiver lá, se precisar de qualquer coisa, mais dinheiro, ou sei lá, qualquer coisa, você sabe que é só ligar...

- Eu sei John, obrigado.

- Sam, eu... eu separei algumas fotos, achei que você fosse gostar de levá-las com você - John disse entregando-as para Sam.

Sam as pegou da mão de John receoso, em algumas delas estavam os quatro juntos, outra era só Sam e Mary, e outra apenas Sam e Dean... Sam sentiu seus olhos embaçados, era difícil conter sua emoção. E estava mesmo surpreso com a atitude de John...

- Obrigado, John, realmente... obrigado.

- Tudo bem Sam - Então John colocou a mão em seu ombro, e saiu para a oficina...

Quando Dean voltou duas horas mais tarde, já estava com o humor bem melhor, e Sam achou que talvez ele já tivesse esquecido o incidente da noite anterior...

Almoçaram e ficaram por ali na sala falando bobagens...

- Hey Sammy, por que você não faz um daqueles bolos de chocolate, que você sempre faz no meu aniversário?

- Dãã... Porque hoje não é seu aniversário...

- E daí?

- E daí que perde a graça...

- Ah Sam, fala sério, você não faria nem pra me agradar um pouquinho?

- Dean, não me venha com chantagem, não vai funcionar...

- Puxa Sammy, não tem mesmo jeito de você fazer?

- Bom, aí depende...

- Depende do que?

- Eu faço, mas com uma condição...

- Ah não... mas só por curiosidade, qual é a condição?

- Só se depois você me deixar te lambuzar de cobertura, e te lamber todinho...

- Credo Sam! Cada idéia! Será que você não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem pensar em sexo?

- Não perto de você...

- Você é doente...

Sam deu risada...

- Então vai ficar sem bolo, Dean...

- É melhor mesmo! - E Dean saiu resmungando para a oficina...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos aos que leram, e muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Incertezas - capítulo 9**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam estava tão ansioso que não conseguia ficar parado, o tempo estava passando tão rápido, não podia acreditar que amanhã mesmo estaria indo embora...

Por um lado estava empolgado, afinal sempre quis muito ir para a faculdade, mas por outro sentia-se desesperado, pois estaria longe da única pessoa que mais amava no mundo...

Ficou pensando se Dean iria sentir a sua falta, talvez sentisse, ou quem sabe fosse ficar aliviado, era melhor nem pensar nisso... Era o seu último dia em casa e não iria chorar feito uma garota, não iria mesmo...

Dean havia saído e Sam ficou em seu quarto, terminando de arrumar sua mala. Como era muito organizado, já tinha deixado tudo pronto com antecedência, então só conferiu sua lista para ver se estava mesmo tudo ali, antes de fechar a mala e enfiá-la em baixo da cama.

Sam achou melhor não se despedir de ninguém, afinal detestava esse tipo de coisa, preferiu passar o seu último dia na cidade em casa.

Já era quase noite quando Dean voltou, e assim que entrou em casa foi correndo para o chuveiro tomar banho. Sam apenas ficou o observando se vestir apressadamente...

- Você vai sair, Dean?

- Claro, esqueceu do campeonato de basebol? Hoje é a final, e eu já estou atrasado, o pai já está uma fera lá em baixo me esperando...

- Ah - Sam disse decepcionado.

- E Sam, já que você vai ficar por aí sozinho, vê se não sai de casa, e não apronta desta vez, ok? E qualquer coisa liga pro meu celular...

- Ta.

Sam permaneceu no quarto, ouvindo o ronco do Impala saindo... Sentou na cama se sentindo a criatura mais desprezível do mundo...

Podia esperar isso de John, mas de Dean? Era sua última noite em casa, e Dean tinha preferido ir a uma porra de um jogo de baseboll ao invés de ficar com ele? É claro que o jogo deveria ser muito mais interessante...

Por certo Dean deveria estar se sentindo aliviado de se livrar de um irmão pentelho, que vivia no seu pé o tempo todo - Sam pensava com raiva... não queria dar o gostinho de chorar, mas já não aguentava o nó preso em sua garganta.

Foi para o banho e se enfiou em baixo do chuveiro quente, buscando algum conforto, estava se sentindo tão decepcionado e rejeitado, que só queria que chegasse logo o dia seguinte para poder ir embora dali, queria ir para bem longe, onde ninguém pudesse machucá-lo.

Sentou encostado na parede, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, deixando a água cair sobre seus ombros, e ficou ali chorando e soluçando por um longo tempo, até decidir que não iria mais chorar, se os dois podiam ser um poço de frieza, então ele, Sam, também podia.

Levantou do chuveiro, se secou e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, para então ir até a cozinha procurar algo para comer.

A fila para entrar no estádio estava longa, e Dean, impaciente, resmungava o tempo todo. Seu pensamento vagou e ficou lembrando do que tinha acontecido da última vez que deixara Sam sozinho em casa a noite, do que quase aconteceu no celeiro do vizinho. Dean sentiu um aperto no coração...

- Pai, acho que a gente devia ter trazido o Sam...

- Ele não gosta de baseboll Dean, e depois, ele queria terminar de arrumar suas coisas para amanhã.

- O que tem amanhã?

- Como assim o que tem amanhã? Ele viaja, Dean...

- O quê? Você está falando de Stanford?

- Sim, de onde mais?

- Mas é só daqui a duas semanas, não é?

- Não, as aulas foram antecipadas, ele viaja amanhã.

- E por que ninguém me falou nada?

- Você está dizendo que não sabia disso?

- Claro que não, o senhor acha que eu teria deixado ele sozinho hoje se soubesse?

- Não seja tão dramático Dean!

- Dramático? Pai, é a última noite do Sammy em casa, o senhor não acha que ele gostaria pelo menos de ter a companhia da sua família?

- O Sam nunca ligou para essas coisas Dean, e eu aposto que ele nem está em casa, deve ter ido se despedir dos amigos.

- Dá pra ver que o senhor não conhece ele mesmo... Eu vou voltar, o senhor vem comigo?

- Dean, é final do campeonato, vamos ficar, você pode falar com o Sam quando voltarmos, ele vai entender.

- Não pai, então o senhor fica com o Impala, que eu vou pegar um táxi e voltar para casa.

Dean saiu do estádio espumando de raiva, não entendia como não tinha tomado conhecimento de uma coisa dessas, e do jeito que conhecia Sam, sabia que a esta hora seu irmão estaria em prantos, se sentindo abandonado, só esperava que o perdoasse por isso.

Dean chegou em casa apreensivo, seu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Entrou devagar e viu que a luz da cozinha estava acesa, entrando lá viu Sam sentado em cima do balcão, com uma faca afiada na mão.

- Sam, o que você está fazendo com esta faca?

Sam parecia estar em transe, distante dali, estava com os olhos inchados, certamente por ter chorado a noite inteira, e com lágrimas no rosto.

- Sammy?

- Hã? Dean! Por que você já voltou? O jogo foi cancelado?

- Ah Sammy - Dean se aproximou e tirou a faca da sua mão.

- O que foi? eu só ia fatiar o pão...

Dean suspirou aliviado...

- Droga Sam, por que você não me falou que vai embora amanhã?

- Como assim, Dean? É claro que você sabia...

- Você acha que se eu soubesse, eu teria ido a um maldito jogo de baseboll? Logo hoje?

- Eu não sei, mas o John te avisou, não avisou? No dia que a carta chegou, ele disse que ia te avisar.

- Não Sam, ele deve ter esquecido.

- Ah, então por isso você voltou? Não precisava ter voltado Dean. - Sam ainda tinha os olhos marejados.

- Sam, eu jamais deixaria esse dia passar em branco se soubesse... Caramba, estava tudo planejado... eu e os seus amigos da escola, íamos dar uma festa de despedida pra você...

Sam riu sem vontade...

- Eu nunca gostei de festas mesmo...

- Puxa vida Sam, não era pra ser assim, olha o que eu fiz com você. – Dean disse se aproximando e segurando o rosto de Sam entre as mãos.

- Ta tudo bem, Dean.

- Tudo bem? Não precisa facilitar pra mim, Sammy... pelo visto você chorou a noite toda, não foi?

- Ah, você sabe como eu sou... eu sempre choro por qualquer coisa...

- Será que você pode me perdoar? Eu não quero que você vá embora magoado comigo, eu sou um monstro, não sou?

- Não Dean, não tem nada pra eu perdoar, e você sabe que eu não consigo sentir raiva de você por mais de dois minutos... Você sabe o quanto eu te amo. – Mesmo sem querer as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Sammy... eu queria tanto que hoje fosse um dia especial pra você...

- Mas é especial Dean, você está aqui, não está? Isso basta pra mim...

Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos do irmão, e secou suas lágrimas com a outra mão, tocando de leve, querendo gravar aquele rosto na sua mente para sempre... Sabia que amanhã ele já não estaria mais ali...

- Me perdoa, Sam? Diz que me perdoa?

- Ta bom Dean, eu te perdôo.

- Vamos fazer assim, você pode me pedir qualquer coisa que você queira, que eu arranjo pra você... Qualquer coisa...

- Qualquer coisa mesmo? – Sam disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sem se aproveitar, né Sammy! - Dean disse rindo.

Agora Sam foi quem tomou o rosto de Dean nas mãos, o tocando de leve, querendo sentir, querendo guardar cada traço daquele rosto perfeito...

- Bom, eu... eu jamais iria me aproveitar de você... Eu jamais iria... querer que você fizesse algo... ou que você transasse comigo, tipo... por obrigação, sem que você também me quisesse... O que eu sei que nunca vai acontecer...

- Sam...

- Mas... mas eu não posso perder essa oportunidade, não é? Acho que... talvez, se eu te pedir um beijo... Isso não vai fazer você querer vomitar, vai?

- Sammy...

- Só um beijo, Dean... apenas um...

- Ta, um beijo... apenas um beijo... – Dean sorria nervoso...

Sam continuava sentado no balcão da cozinha, e Dean estava de pé entre as suas pernas o tempo todo...

Dean voltou a tocar seu rosto de leve, secando as últimas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, então encostou sua testa na de Sam, fechando os olhos... Dean então voltou a abrir os olhos e deu um beijo demorado na bochecha de Sam, que sentiu um nó na garganta, mas não ia reclamar, sabia que isso era demais pro seu irmão, e não iria forçá-lo a fazer algo que não quisesse.

Mas para sua surpresa Dean não parou... depois disso foi roçando seus lábios pela pele de Sam até chegar na sua boca, onde selou seus lábios para em seguida pedir passagem com a sua língua, ao que Sam entreabriu seus lábios dando permissão...

Dean começou um beijo suave, que em pouco tempo se tornou possessivo, sua língua explorando com paixão cada cantinho da boca de Sam, que correspondia a tudo sem acreditar que aquilo era mesmo real. Aqueles lábios tão desejados estavam mesmo ali, junto aos seus, num beijo ardente e apaixonado... Dean parou apenas quando precisou de fôlego, mas não se afastou, olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Sam, confirmando que havia desejo ali, então voltou a beijar aqueles lábios macios, como se as suas vidas dependessem disso...

As mãos de Dean foram até as nádegas de Sam, o levantando do balcão com facilidade... Sam então envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura do irmão, que iniciou um caminho, saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas rumo ao quarto... Ao entrar no quarto, com as pernas de Sam ainda ao redor de si, Dean chaveou a porta, e prensou seu irmão contra ela, os dois ainda aos beijos, e foi descendo os lábios por seu pescoço, provando o seu cheiro, a sua pele, o seu gosto. Podia sentir a ereção de Sam contra a sua, e as mãos ágeis de Sam acariciando suas costas por dentro da camisa... Dean então carregou Sam até a cama, se deitando sobre ele. Tentou se mover para tirar a camiseta de Sam, mas este permanecia com as pernas agarradas em volta do irmão e parecia não querer largar tão cedo...

- Sam?

- Agora não Dean – Sam resmungou baixinho...

- Sammy, assim eu não posso me mexer...

- Não vai embora Dean – Sam suplicou, ainda agarrado a ele – Por favor...

- Eu não vou, Sam, eu prometo... eu sou todo seu agora... por esta noite, eu sou todo seu...

Então Sam aos poucos foi soltando suas pernas, mas ainda com medo que Dean tivesse uma crise de consciência e saísse correndo dali...

Dean percebeu a insegurança de Sam, então olhou dentro de seus olhos, lhe transmitindo confiança, para depois tirar sua camiseta devagar, tocando cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão proibido e desejado. Sam então ajudou Dean a tirar a sua própria camisa, e tocou seu peitoral com os dedos, quase não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, que era mesmo Dean ali, deixando que o tocasse desta forma, e pensou que se o mundo acabasse neste momento, pouco se importaria, pois só existiam ele e Dean agora...

Sam não podia conter seus gemidos, enquanto Dean percorria o seu corpo com aqueles lábios macios e com a língua. Em pouco tempo estavam sem nenhuma peça de roupa, e Dean continuava explorando o corpo do irmão, como se quisesse guardar cada pedacinho em sua memória, ouvindo Sam gemer mais alto quando passou a língua por seus mamilos, ao mesmo tempo em que roçavam suas ereções.

Sam abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou de lá um tubo de lubrificante, o entregando a Dean, que lhe lançou um sorriso maroto...

- Você tem certeza, Sammy?

Sam apenas consentiu com a cabeça, então Dean colocou certa quantidade em seus dedos e dobrou uma das pernas de Sam, para ter melhor acesso, para então voltar a beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com um de seus dedos na entrada apertada de Sam... Podia sentir Sam ofegar e gemer dentro de sua boca, então introduziu um segundo dedo, sem deixar de observar a expressão de dor no rosto do irmão.

- Dói muito, Sam?

- Um pouco, mas não para, ah... assim...

E aos poucos os gemidos de Sam passaram a ser mais de prazer do que dor, então Dean retirou seus dedos, e respirou fundo, criando coragem de partir para o próximo nível...

Sam percebeu Dean hesitar, então ele mesmo tomou o lubrificante e passou a esfregá-lo no membro do irmão, que fechou os olhos e gemeu com o toque...

- Eu quero Dean, eu quero você dentro de mim...

Dean então se posicionou entre as pernas de Sam, puxando o seu quadril mais para cima, penetrando com cuidado, centímetro por centímetro... Sam envolveu novamente as pernas ao redor da cintura de Dean, então Dean começou a se movimentar lentamente, até que os seus gemidos eram apenas de prazer, então intensificou os movimentos, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de seu irmão e de si mesmo.

Sam era quente e apertado, era tudo muito intenso, e Dean teve que se controlar para não gozar muito rápido, pois queria prolongar aquele momento ao máximo...

Sam agarrava suas costas com força, o que com certeza o deixaria cheio de marcas depois, mas nada disso importava agora, nada se igualava a expressão no rosto do seu irmãozinho, completamente entregue ao prazer... Seus corpos suados se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, e Sam logo gozou, gemendo o nome de Dean, sem mesmo seu membro ser tocado, apenas com a fricção do corpo do irmão contra o seu.

No momento do gozo, Sam contraiu seu corpo, e juntamente com o som dos seus gemidos, fez com que Dean também se derramasse dentro dele, enlouquecido pelo prazer...

Dean permaneceu em cima de Sam, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, então o abraçou apertado e o beijou com carinho, para depois limpar a si mesmo e ao irmão com uma toalha.

- Eu te amo, Dean – Sam disse do nada, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo, Sammy – Dean disse sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho nos lábios.

Sam ficou deitado, com a cabeça apoiada no peitoral de Dean, enquanto este lhe afagava os cabelos com carinho. Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, sem dizer uma palavra, até Dean quebrar o silêncio...

- Sam?

- Hmm?

- O que faz um tubo de lubrificante na cabeceira da sua cama? – Dean perguntou curioso, mas com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ah, foi você quem me ensinou que era mais confortável se masturbar com isso...

- Hmm... então enquanto eu dormia, você ficava aqui mandando ver?

Sam ficou envergonhado e corou, fazendo Dean rir mais ainda...

- Não, eu... eu...

- Eu estou só brincando com você Sammy...

Sam riu meio sem graça...

Quando Dean o olhou novamente, Sam estava com lágrimas nos olhos...

- Sammy, o que...

- Você vai... você vai sentir a minha falta, Dean?

- Oh Sam, claro que eu vou...

- Eu estou com medo, Dean... Eu vou estar lá sozinho, e nem sei quando eu vou te ver novamente...

- Você vai conhecer outras pessoas Sam, vai fazer novos amigos, e depois de um tempo você mal vai se lembrar que eu existo...

- Até parece...

- E depois, você pode me ligar sempre que quiser, e eu sei que você vai se sair bem, é só dar tempo ao tempo, Sam...

Sam então se aconchegou nos braços de Dean e acabou adormecendo...

Quando acordou pela manhã, ficou por algum tempo observando o irmão dormir, pensando que seria a última vez que veria essa imagem por um longo tempo.

Foi para o banho, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha tomar café, onde falou com John e depois voltou para o quarto, para esperar Dean acordar.

- Hey, você já levantou? Está cedo ainda...

- Eu estou ansioso... não consegui dormir mais...

Dean se vestiu e voltou a sentar na cama...

- Sua mala está pronta? – Dean perguntou de bobeira, levantando a tampa...

- Está...

- E... por acaso, o que a minha camiseta faz aqui? – Dean ergueu uma camiseta cinza, que era a preferida de Sam.

- Ah... eu... eu devo ter pego por engano – Sam respondeu envergonhado.

Dean riu...

- Eu só estou brincando Sam, você pode levá-la, desde que me prometa que não vai se masturbar com ela.

- Ta bom, eu vou tentar não fazer isso...

- O pai vai te levar até a rodoviária?

- Não, ele saiu pra atender um cliente, eu vou chamar um táxi...

- O quê? Claro que não! Eu vou te levar...

- Ele saiu com o Impala, e a caminhonete está quebrada.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver...

Dean foi até a oficina e tirou o carro de um cliente da rampa, então como John estava com as chaves, fez ligação direta e deu partida no motor...

- Viu só? Eu falei que ia te levar...

- Ele vai te matar, Dean...

- Eu é que vou ter uma conversinha com ele hoje... táxi... onde já se viu...

- Eu não quero que você brigue com ele, Dean... Muito menos por minha causa...

- Então, você já quer ir?

- Aham... eu vou buscar minha mala...

Os dois entraram no carro e foram o tempo todo em silêncio, Dean estava furioso com John, e Sam estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Só quando Dean parou o carro em frente a rodoviária é que voltaram a se falar...

Sam já estava novamente com os olhos marejados...

- Sam, eu tenho um presente pra você... ou melhor, dois... – Dean disse entregando a Sam um Notebook e um celular.

- Dean, não precisava, você...

- Eu quis comprar Sam, e vai ser bem útil agora, não é?

- Obrigado.

- Eu comprei um novo pra mim também, assim você pode me enviar e-mails quando quiser...

- Você detesta e-mails...

- Mas se forem seus, eu vou gostar...

- Eu não quero ir, Dean...

- Você quer sim... é normal sentir medo, mas você é forte Sam, e é o seu futuro... Eu não vejo você enfiado naquela oficina...

- Mas eu vou estar tão longe de você...

- Sam...

- Por favor, não diz que você está arrependido, Dean... Deixa pra ter a sua crise de consciência quando eu for embora...

- Eu não estou arrependido, eu também quis muito Sam, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso tudo é muito errado... Eu sei que você não se importa, mas vai ser melhor assim, estando longe você vai passar a me ver de outra forma, ainda mais agora que você viu que eu sou só um cara normal...

- Um cara normal, você? Impossível...

- Sam, eu quero pelo menos que você tente me tirar da sua cabeça, ok? Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo... Você vai fazer novos amigos, e quem sabe até arranje uma namorada por lá...

Sam revirou os olhos e bufou...

- E se, de alguma forma, você perceber que não consegue, eu sei que você detesta a idéia, mas seria bom que você procurasse ajuda Sam, um psicólogo muitas vezes pode ajudar...

- Ta.

- É pro seu bem Sammy, ninguém mais do que eu quer ver você feliz...

- Eu sei disso...

- Me liga assim que chegar lá?

- Ok.

- Agora me dá um abraço?

Sam sorriu e o abraçou apertado, e Dean ficou observando ele sair com o coração apertado... segurando a vontade de chamá-lo de volta...

* * *

Continua...

Finalmente o momento entre os irmãos que muitos esperavam...

Ah, e eu mandei mesmo o Sam para Stanford, fui muito malvada?? rsrs

Beijinhos, e obrigada pelas reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Incertezas - capítulo 10**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Dean seguiu o caminho de volta para casa sentindo um aperto no coração, com a nítida sensação que as coisas nunca mais seriam como antes.

Alguma coisa tinha se quebrado, sentia como se faltasse um pedaço de si mesmo... Sabia que bastava uma palavra sua para que Sam jogasse tudo pro alto e voltasse atrás, mas a razão mais uma vez lhe impedira de fazer isso.

Tinha vontade de chorar e gritar, mas nem sequer isso conseguia fazer... Precisava deixar Sam seguir seu caminho, sabia que por mais que doesse a separação, este era o caminho certo a seguir.

Em pouco tempo Sam o esqueceria, iria estudar, fazer novos amigos, namorar, e finalmente conseguiria tirar da cabeça aquelas idéias malucas de estar apaixonado por Dean. Porque Dean sabia que isso era apenas uma fase pela qual Sam estava passando. Ele teve uma adolescência difícil, e ainda sentia muita falta da mãe. John como pai também não colaborava nem um pouquinho, então Dean sabia que Sam descontava a sua carência nele, que fora quem mais esteve ao seu lado desde que Mary morreu.

Dean acreditava fielmente que isso tudo iria passar, que com a distância Sam iria retomar sua vida, e que algum dia os dois iriam rir muito disso tudo...

Bom, isso era o que pensava em relação ao que Sam sentia, mas e quanto a si mesmo? Conseguiria tocar a sua vida, sem pensar a todo momento naquela noite em que se deixou levar pelas emoções, e acabou cometendo o maior pecado de amar seu próprio irmão? Conseguiria esquecer a maciez da sua pele, dos seus lábios, a sua voz, os sons que Sam emitia na hora do sexo, seus gemidos, seu calor... Como poderia esquecer tudo isso e seguir em frente?

Dean saiu de seus devaneios ao chegar em casa, e ver que John estava de braços cruzados na porta o esperando.

- O que deu em você, Dean? Este carro nem estava pronto ainda, você não podia ter saído com ele...

- Eu não teria feito, se o senhor não tivesse saído com o meu carro.

- Eu tive um chamado de um cliente, não podia deixar ele na mão.

- E quanto ao seu filho? O senhor não se importou em deixá-lo na mão?

- Eu não...

- Tudo bem o Sam ir de táxi até a rodoviária, porque afinal o senhor não podia mesmo deixar um maldito cliente na mão...

- Dean, eu não...

- Que merda pai! Que merda o senhor ta fazendo? Já não bastou ontem a noite? E eu aposto que o senhor nem se despediu dele, não é?

- Dean, você sabe que eu não gosto de despedidas, e depois, logo ele vai estar de volta.

- Logo? Eu nem sei se ele vai aparecer para o Natal! Por que, Pai? Só me diz por que...

- Do que você está falando?

- Da frieza com que o senhor sempre tratou o Sam, por exemplo...

- Dean, eu sempre tratei vocês por igual, que bobagem é essa, agora?

- Bobagem? Antes eu nunca me meti, porque foi um pedido do Sam, mas o senhor acha que eu nunca estranhei a sua forma de tratar ele... sempre implicando com o que ele fazia, sempre criticando...

- Você sabe muito bem que era ele quem sempre vivia me provocando... Ele fazia de tudo pra infernizar minha vida, e isso foi desde moleque...

- Talvez esta seja a forma que ele encontrou pra chamar sua atenção, não é?

- Olha Dean, chega desta conversa, ok? Para mim não existe diferença entre vocês, mas talvez eu tenha me expressado mal, e agora me deixa, que eu tenho um carro pra entregar. – John disse e saiu em direção a oficina.

Dean socou a parede com raiva, mas em seguida se arrependeu porque machucou sua mão, o que doeu pra valer...

O ônibus seguiu viagem, e Sam colocou seus fones de ouvido e ligou a música Black in Black do AC/DC, que era uma das preferidas de Dean... Se recostou no assento tentando dormir, afinal a viagem seria longa, mas foi em vão, sabia que não iria conseguir pegar no sono por pelo menos três dias.

Seus pensamentos logo vagaram para a noite passada, em que estivera nos braços de Dean. Parecia ter sido tudo um sonho, não fosse pela dorzinha incômoda em seu traseiro, diria que nada daquilo tinha sido real... Ficou confuso, pensando se Dean tinha feito aquilo mesmo porque desejava, ou se tinha feito por pena, ao vê-lo sofrendo... Era melhor apenas guardar as lembranças e não pensar no motivo, senão acabaria enlouquecendo...

Depois de longas horas de viagem finalmente chegou ao destino. Estava muito cansado, e foi direto conhecer o alojamento onde ficaria, e ao chegar ao seu quarto, se largou na cama e adormeceu... Despertou com um barulho horas depois, e ao abrir os olhos viu alguém, que imaginou ser o seu colega de quarto, arrumando as coisas em seu armário.

- Hey... pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca mais... Eu sou o Simon...

- É... eu... eu sou o Sam – Disse sonolento, sentando na cama.

- Puxa, você capotou aí mesmo, hein!

- Eu viajei por horas, estava mesmo cansado.

Sam ficou observando e notou que Simon era muito bonito...

- Você já conhece o lugar? Já foi ver a faculdade?

- Não, eu cheguei faz só algumas horas...

- Então vamos, eu te levo pra conhecer...

Bom, pelo menos agora já conhecia alguém, então não seria tão assustador... e a noite, ao retornar ao dormitório, quando ficou sozinho, Sam ligou para Dean...

- Hey, como foi de viagem? Correu tudo bem?

- Aham, ta tudo bem – Sam tinha os olhos marejados.

- E... você não tem nada pra me contar?

- Eu quero voltar pra casa, Dean! – Sam disse chorando, o que cortou o coração de Dean.

- Escuta Sammy, se acalma, por favor... Hoje é só o primeiro dia, logo as coisas vão melhorar...

- Eu não gostei daqui Dean, é estranho, e todo mundo fica me olhando...

Dean riu...

- Sammy, você já se olhou bem no espelho alguma vez? Você tem noção do quanto é bonito? É claro que as pessoas vão te olhar, seu tonto!

Sam teve que rir... Dean sempre conseguia isso.

- Eu já estou com saudades...

- Eu também Sam, mas você tem que ser forte... Assim que começarem as aulas você vai ter com o que se manter ocupado...

- Eu sei, e eu vou desligar agora, o Simon está voltando...

- Quem é o Simon?

- Meu colega de quarto...

- Hmmm... Bom, pelo menos você não está sozinho...

- É... até mais, Dean!

- Até mais, Sam...

Dean desligou o telefone e foi para o quarto, para que o pai não o visse chorar. Nunca pensou que fosse doer tanto, queria tanto poder estar lá para proteger Sam...

Na primeira semana Sam ligou todos os dias, mas tinha pouca privacidade, afinal não estava sozinho no dormitório, então passou a ligar cada vez menos...

Era muito difícil falar com Dean ao telefone, sem poder olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes, e a distância machucava cada dia mais... Já fazia um mês que Sam estava longe, e se sentia cada vez mais angustiado, precisava saber o que Dean sentia a respeito, e Dean sempre fugia do assunto...

- Oi Dean...

- Oi Sam, como você está?

- Eu preciso saber, Dean...

- Do que você está falando?

- Daquela noite... por que você fez aquilo? Foi por pena de mim?

- Pena? Claro que não Sam, que idéia...

- Então por que, Dean? Me fala? Eu preciso saber o que você sente, por favor...

- Sammy... foi... foi um impulso, ta legal? Eu quis, eu te desejei... Mas foi um erro, e você sabe disso... Isso tem que acabar, você precisa seguir sua vida e me esquecer...

- Droga Dean! Eu esperava ouvir outra coisa...

- Sam, nós já conversamos sobre isso, nós somos irmãos, não dá pra simplesmente passar por cima disso...

- Sabe o que eu esperava, Dean? Que você largasse tudo aí e viesse pra cá, pra ficar comigo... Você nem iria precisar me tocar, só ter você aqui perto de mim já seria suficiente...

- Então para de sonhar, porque eu não vou fazer isso Sam, você sabe que não...

- Ta, então você quer mesmo que eu te esqueça? Que eu siga a minha vida sem você? – Sam chorava baixinho, não queria que Dean percebesse.

- Quero sim, é isso mesmo que eu quero. Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo...

- Mas eu ainda posso te ligar?

- Sammy, eu disse pra você seguir a sua vida, mas eu ainda sou seu irmão, e vou estar sempre aqui, sempre que você precisar...

- Ta bom Dean, até mais...

- Até...

Após desligar o telefone, Sam se atirou na cama e chorou desesperadamente... Mas decidiu que faria o que Dean queria, iria seguir a sua vida...

Parou com as ligações, afinal ouvir a voz do irmão sempre tornava as coisas piores, mas passou a enviar e-mails, afinal, querendo ou não, Dean era também o seu melhor amigo, e era também com quem sempre desabafava e contava suas coisas, fosse o maior dos problemas, ou uma besteira qualquer, Dean sempre estava disposto a ouvi-lo...

***

Dean,

Desculpa eu estar escrevendo e-mail ao invés de te ligar, estou evitando isso porque cada vez que eu ouço esta sua voz sexy ao telefone, eu acabo ficando excitado, e como divido o quarto com alguém, isso definitivamente não é uma boa idéia.

Os dias tem sido bem corridos, a faculdade não é a mesma moleza que era na escola, é trabalho em cima de trabalho o tempo todo. Bom, e como eu não tenho mais você e o John para infernizar, tenho mesmo me dedicado aos estudos, nem preciso te falar que as minhas notas continuam ótimas, não é?

Acabei de trocar de dormitório, a duras penas, aprendi que transar com o colega de quarto definitivamente não é uma boa idéia.

Eu sinto muito a sua falta Dean, tanto que chega a doer...

Se eu sobreviver, assim que der te escrevo novamente.

Com amor,

Sam.

***

- Caralho Sammy, é bom mesmo que suas notas estejam boas, pra compensar um pouquinho a sem-vergonhice... Tava demorando pra você aprontar, não é? Bom, não seria o meu irmãozinho se nao aprontasse... Também tenho saudades... Ah, e o John vai bem, já que você não perguntou...

***

**Um mês depois...**

Dean,

Resolvi seguir seu conselho, ou um deles pelo menos, e arranjei uma namorada. O nome dela é Jéssica, ela é muito inteligente e divertida. Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, achei que estivesse sonhando Dean, ela parece um anjo de tão linda... Não sei se isso vai durar, mas eu estou tentando. Ah, o sexo também está sendo muito bom, apesar de eu sempre ficar com a sensação de que falta alguma coisa... Bom, ela é também uma grande amiga e uma ótima companhia, você iria gostar dela, com certeza.

PS. Eu ainda te amo, Dean! Se você mudar de idéia algum dia e quiser vir pra cá, eu largo tudo por você...

Sam.

***

- Hahaha... você com uma namorada?? Sem ofensas...

É claro que falta alguma coisa Sammy, ela não tem um pau, não é mesmo, seu safado! Bom, vou esperar que este seu anjo possa fazer milagres e consiga te converter... Torço sempre por você! Mas não vou mudar de idéia... Se cuida, irmãozinho!

***

**Mais um mês depois...**

Dean,

Como você já deveria ter previsto, meu namoro com a Jess não durou, mas apesar de tudo, continuamos grandes amigos. Ela é um amor de pessoa... Pois é, esta semana precisei ficar um tempo depois do horário e tirar umas dúvidas com o Mark, meu professor de matemática, loiro, sarado, de olhos azuis... Bom, você pode imaginar como foi, não é? Minhas aulas de "reforço" renderam bastante... Acabei de saber que ele é casado, mas sem problemas, eu não sou ciumento... a não ser quando se trata do meu irmão mais velho. E por falar nisso, você não me falou mais nada a seu respeito. Você está namorando alguém, Dean? Pode me falar, juro que não vou ter um ataque...

Com amor,

Sam.

***

Sam,

Presumo que suas notas de matemática estejam ótimas... Caralho, um professor, Sam? Você vai acabar expulso da faculdade por atentado ao pudor...

E eu não estou namorando, se isso te preocupa, só pegando umas e outras, mas nada sério...

***

**E depois de quase dois meses...**

Dean,

Eu tenho pensado muito em você ultimamente... Acho que quanto mais tempo sem você, mais a saudade aperta... Resolvi seguir seu outro conselho e procurar um psicólogo... é, um psicólogo... Incrível o que a gente acaba contando para uma pessoa totalmente estranha... Bom, eu quase saí do consultório numa camisa de força... Depois de ele ouvir todas as minhas loucuras, me aconselhou a me manter longe de você por um tempo, fazer atividade física para gastar energia, e a me relacionar com outras pessoas. Ele acha que se eu quiser realmente, eu posso mudar meus sentimentos em relação a você. Na verdade, eu estive pensando, e não sei se eu quero deixar de te amar Dean, seria algo como deixar de respirar para mim...

De qualquer forma, saí de lá com a impressão de que quem precisa de uma camisa de força é ele...

Eu estou tentando Dean, mas você já parou pra pensar no quanto a vida é injusta comigo? Por que justo o cara mais lindo, interessante e gostoso do mundo tinha que ser logo o meu irmão??

Com amor,

Sam.

***

Sammy,

Fico muito feliz que você tenha decidido procurar ajuda, e estou torcendo, do fundo do meu coração para que você consiga... E Sam, se relacionar com outras pessoas não quer dizer que você tenha que pegar a metade da população masculina da faculdade... Se cuida!

***

Com o passar do tempo, a quantidade de e-mails diminuiu significativamente, assim como o que vinha escrito neles. Sam ultimamente mencionava apenas coisas corriqueiras, dificilmente citava algo pessoal. Dean chegou a conclusão que finalmente Sam estaria conseguindo o tirar da cabeça.

Num ponto se sentia aliviado por isso, mas em outro sentia medo... medo do distanciamento que havia entre eles, medo de perder Sam para sempre...

Dean tentava o aconselhar, mas no fundo não sabia como lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Começou a sair para noitadas com garotas e bebida, para ver se conseguia seguir adiante e tirar seu irmão da cabeça, mas no fim das contas isso não ajudava muito.

A noite, quando ficava sozinho naquele quarto, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de Sam. Tinha noites em que acabava dormindo na cama dele, abraçado ao seu travesseiro, sentindo seu cheiro que ainda estava lá... A saudade o consumia por dentro... Pensava se Sam ainda sentia o mesmo, e torcia para que não, pois tudo o que mais queria era ver seu irmão feliz, e se isso significasse se afastar dele, então estava fazendo a coisa certa...

Sam não voltou para casa no natal e nem nas férias de verão... Foi idéia de seu psicólogo, maldito psicólogo... sugerindo que permanecesse longe de Dean. E Dean não reclamara, afinal ele mesmo tinha sugerido que procurasse ajuda, agora tinha que colaborar para não estragar tudo.

Mais de três longos anos se passaram desde que Sam saíra de casa, e hoje Dean completava 25 anos... Dean recebeu alguns amigos, mas nem isso conseguiu levantar seu ânimo...

Ficou lembrando de Sam mais do que nunca neste dia... Seu irmão sempre lhe fazia alguma surpresa... Uma festa, um presente, um bolo de chocolate, que era o preferido de Dean, tornava sempre esta data especial... Agora seu peito chegava a doer de saudades...

A noite, após todos terem ido embora, Dean foi até o seu quarto, e estava sentado na cama quando tocou seu celular... Olhou no visor, e era um número desconhecido...

- Alô... – Não obteve resposta...

- Alôô... Mas que filho da puta...

- Deixa de ser boca suja Dean, sou eu...

Dean ficou de boca aberta, seu coração disparou ao ouvir aquela voz...

- Sammy? Porque demorou tanto pra falar?

- Eu estava me acostumando com a sua voz novamente, me desculpa...

- Eu, é... – Dean estava tão surpreso e nervoso, que nem sabia o que falar...

- Feliz aniversário Dean! Bom, eu não posso te mandar um bolo de chocolate, mas eu mandei seu presente, deve estar chegando nos próximos dias, acho que você vai gostar...

- Sa... Sammy, obrigado... é... eu fico feliz que você lembrou. – Dean falou com os olhos marejados.

- Como eu podia esquecer, Dean?

- Mas então... é... o que você anda aprontando?

- Tudo na mesma... estudando, trabalhando em meio período... sabe, está sendo bom me manter ocupado...

- Ah sim, que bom... e você... continua morando no alojamento?

- Não, na verdade eu... eu estou dividindo um apartamento com alguém. – Sam falou receoso...

- Hmmm, bom, eu fico feliz por você – Dean mentiu.

No dia seguinte John apareceu com um embrulho que chegou pelo correio... Uma caixa de uns trinta centímetros... Dean rasgou o embrulho com pressa, e abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver o que era... Uma réplica exata do Impala em miniatura...

- Filho da mãe! Onde ele conseguiu isso? É igualzinho... perfeito!!

Até mesmo John teve que rir da felicidade do filho, que parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo...

* * *

Continua...

Espero que não me odeiem muito pelo capítulo... rsrs

Beijos!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Incertezas - capítulo 11**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Dean ficou matutando, com o coração partido, sobre o que Sam tinha lhe dito no último telefonema... Dividindo o apartamento com "alguém"... Bom, não precisava nem especificar quem seria esse alguém... Sam tinha mesmo seguido em frente, o que era de se esperar, não é? Afinal já passavam de três anos, tempo suficiente para esquecer alguém...

Esses pensamentos martelavam na sua cabeça o tempo todo, imaginar Sam dividindo a sua vida com outro cara, sua intimidade, isso machucava tanto que se tornava difícil respirar... Por falta de coragem, Dean tinha perdido o seu amor... tinha perdido também o seu amigo, seu companheiro, tinha perdido Sam.

As ligações e os e-mails agora eram frios, Dean não se sentia mais seu confidente, com certeza Sam havia encontrado um substituto até para isso, até mesmo para ouvi-lo. Provavelmente alguém que estivesse presente em sua vida, alguém próximo, alguém com quem Sam pudesse realmente contar...

Passou pouco mais de um mês, e Dean surpreso, recebeu mais uma ligação de Sam...

- Sammy? Que surpresa! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou voltando, Dean...

- Como assim, voltando? Mas e quanto as suas aulas?

- Dean, as minhas notas estão ótimas, e eu não tenho nenhuma falta, não vai fazer diferença se eu faltar por uma semana...

- Ok, mas... por que agora?

- Porque... bom, porque eu preciso...

- E quando você vem?

- Eu devo chegar amanhã a tarde...

- Ta, então me liga quando chegar, que eu vou te pegar na rodoviária...

- Ok, então... até amanhã, Dean!

- Até Sammy!

O coração de Dean parecia querer sair pelo peito... Não podia acreditar, que depois de tanto tempo, amanhã mesmo estaria o reencontrando... Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, tamanha a emoção que estava sentindo...

Correu para a oficina para contar ao pai, que também ficou espantado com a notícia.

Durante a noite, Dean ficou se revirando na cama o tempo todo, não conseguia dormir, estava ansioso demais. Ansioso e com medo... Medo de olhar novamente para Sam, depois de tanto tempo, medo de que Sam viesse acompanhado, pois não iria suportar isso, o que não teve nem coragem de perguntar ao telefone.

Sentia-se desesperado... Por que Sam havia conseguido seguir a sua vida e ele não? Por que isso ainda machucava tanto?

Cochilou algumas horas, mas despertou bem cedo pela manhã. Fez uma faxina na casa, arrumou tudo, queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, assim como era quando Sam cuidava da casa. Não sabia se Sam ainda comia aquelas saladas horríveis que mais parecia capim, mas de qualquer jeito foi as compras, pois não queria que faltasse nada.

Isso o fez pensar em quanta coisa provavelmente havia perdido nestes três anos... Vira Sam nascer, crescer, e de repente estes três longos anos os haviam separado... Como seria o seu irmão agora? Provavelmente já seria um homem, e não mais aquele moleque espevitado que era quando saiu de casa... Será que muita coisa tinha mudado? Seus hábitos, suas manias irritantes, mas que Dean adorava... seu sorriso ingênuo...

As horas demoravam muito a passar, Dean não conseguiu nem almoçar naquele dia, e olha que era muito difícil algo lhe tirar a fome.

Finalmente o celular tocou... havia chegado a hora. Dean deu uma última olhada no espelho, as olheiras pela noite mal dormida estavam visíveis, mas no mais estava tudo ok. Então entrou no Impala, que também estava tinindo de limpo, e seguiu voando rumo a estação rodoviária.

Desceu do carro devagar, seu coração batia forte, parecia querer saltar do peito... Deu uma olhada ao redor, e então o viu... encostado na parede ao lado da escadaria, com uma das pernas dobradas, distraído olhando para um ponto fixo que Dean não soube identificar.

Dean foi se aproximando, Sam ainda não o tinha visto... seu irmão tinha mudado... muito... estava alto, muito alto, não tinha mais aquelas feições de moleque, mas ainda tinha um rosto sereno e inocente... ainda era um garoto... Os cabelos ainda um pouco compridos e desalinhados, isso não havia mudado muito... mas o corpo... isso sim tinha mudado...e para melhor, muito melhor. Os braços antes magricelos, agora eram fortes e desenhados, pelo menos o que dava pra ver com a camiseta que Sam estava usando... as costas mais largas, parecia ter sido todo esculpido, não podia ser mais perfeito...

Dean se sentiu mal quando se deu conta que estava reparando tanto no corpo do irmão, e então Sam o viu, e foi se aproximando devagar... estava sério, parecia estar em transe... Nenhum dos dois disse nada, Sam apenas parou diante de Dean, o analisando... o olhou de cima em baixo, era mesmo o seu Dean... E incrível como ele tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais bonito e gostoso com o passar dos anos, o que Sam achou que fosse algo impossível.

Se encararam, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer, então Dean deu o primeiro passo e o abraçou... abraçou apertado como da última vez em que se viram, e a sua vontade era de não soltá-lo do abraço nunca mais...

- Você cresceu, irmãozinho...

Sam apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso só seu, mostrando as covinhas, e quando olhou para Dean novamente estava com os olhos marejados... Ainda era o seu Sammy afinal...

Seguiram o caminho até em casa sem conversar muito, Sam apenas observava a paisagem ao redor...

- Pelo visto, isso aqui não mudou muito...

- Deve ser estranho voltar depois de tanto tempo, não é?

- É, é muito estranho mesmo... Só agora eu percebo o quanto eu senti falta...

Chegando em casa, Sam sentiu um frio na barriga ao descer do carro... eram tantas lembranças... algumas boas, outras ruins... era quase toda a sua vida que estava ali...

As coisas não tinha mudado muito, apenas a oficina havia sido aumentada neste tempo, a casa ainda continuava a mesma.

Sam entrou na oficina primeiro, e ficou observando a bagunça, com um sorriso no rosto...

- Pelo jeito, eu fiz falta por aqui...

- E fez mesmo... Caramba, eu lembrei de arrumar a casa antes de você chegar, mas esqueci completamente da oficina – Dean disse sem graça.

- Você arrumou a casa pra mim, Dean? Que fofo!! – Sam disse rindo.

Entraram na casa, e realmente estava tudo muito limpo e em ordem.

- Acho melhor a gente levar suas coisas lá pra cima...

Sam subiu as escadas e parou na porta do quarto...

- Bom, se você não quiser dividir o quarto comigo, eu posso dormir lá na sala, sem problemas - Dean disse apreensivo.

- Não, claro que não... eu só estava... deixa pra lá.

Então Sam entrou no quarto, largou sua mala no chão e se deitou na cama...

- Deus, como eu senti saudade disso aqui...

- Só do quarto?

- Cala a boca Dean! De você eu não preciso nem falar... O John não está?

- Ele deu uma saída, mas deve voltar logo...

- Ele não arranjou uma namorada ainda?

- Nah, você sabe como ele é... se arranja, esconde da gente...

- E você?

- Nah, ninguém em especial...

Sam riu...

- Mas e quanto a você? Eu não sabia se você vinha sozinho...

- Ah, eu... é uma história complicada... Eu e o Nate, bom, a gente está dando um tempo... ou melhor, acho que acabou tudo de vez, é mais por isso que eu vim pra cá...

- Hmmm... que pena – Dean mentiu – Mas por quê? Há um mês quando você ligou, parecia estar tudo bem...

- Amor platônico Dean, ninguém aguenta por muito tempo...

Dean apenas o olhou, tentando assimilar a informação, e Sam desviou o olhar, meio sem graça.

- Bom, você deve estar cansado e querendo dormir... eu vou te deixar descansar.

E Dean saiu do quarto deixando Sam sozinho.

Sam por impulso, se deitou na cama de Dean, abraçando seu travesseiro, sentia tanto a falta do seu cheiro, e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo...

Quando Dean voltou ao quarto duas horas depois, em silêncio para não acordá-lo, viu Sam deitado em sua cama e abraçado ao seu travesseiro e teve que sorrir.

- Tem coisas que nunca mudam – Dean disse para si mesmo...

Sentou na beirada da cama e ficou algum tempo só o observando dormir... então tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre os olhos... Dean suspirou e foi tomar outro banho, pois tinha se sujado de graxa ao mexer no motor do Impala.

Quando saiu do banho, vestindo uma calça Jeans, mas ainda sem camisa, se deparou com Sam já acordado, sentado em sua própria cama...

- Você já acordou?

- Sim, desculpa, eu acabei dormindo na sua cama...

- Sem problemas, Sammy, você devia estar com saudade do meu cheiro – Dean disse sorrindo de lado e se virou para pegar uma camiseta no armário...

- Idiota.

Dean podia sentir o olhar de Sam no seu corpo quando estava de costas, mas assim que se virou, Sam disfarçou, envergonhado.

Desde quando Sam ficava envergonhado em olhar para ele? Antes sempre o olhava descaradamente e fazia algum comentário malicioso... O que tinham feito com seu irmão em Stanford? Já tinha notado uma grande diferença até agora... não apenas fisicamente, mas Sam estava mais tímido, talvez não tímido, mas mais cuidadoso com as palavras, mais polido, seria a palavra certa... E Dean achou que talvez com o antigo Sam era bem mais fácil de lidar, sempre dizia na cara dura tudo o que pensava e o que estava sentindo, sem se importar com o que os outros iriam pensar a respeito...

Dean desceu para preparar o jantar e Sam foi até o lado de fora da casa, quando John chegou. Sam ficou o olhando, e só então percebeu que sentiu muito a falta dele também, apesar de tudo... Tinham se falado muito poucas vezes por telefone desde que Sam foi embora, e sempre apenas o necessário...

- Hey Sam!

- John...

John então se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço... Nada muito caloroso, mas seria mesmo estranho se fosse.

- Você cresceu, hein garoto!

- Por que será que todo mundo me diz isso? – Sam disse rindo.

Dean apareceu lá fora e os chamou para jantar...

- Eu senti falta da sua comida, Dean...

- É mesmo? Então ela não é tão ruim assim...

- E então Sam, pensei que você fosse aparecer aqui com uma namorada – John falou em tom de brincadeira.

Sam olhou para Dean, que o encarou também, e deu um sorriso sem graça...

Dean mudou logo de assunto, pois não queria deixar Sam em uma situação constrangedora logo no primeiro dia..

Depois do jantar, os três ficaram por mais algum tempo na sala conversando, Sam contou algumas coisas sobre a faculdade e sobre a cidade, e logo depois foram dormir.

Sam tomou um banho e depois se jogou relaxado na cama... Sabia que não ia conseguir pegar no sono tão cedo...

- Sammy, por que você não veio antes pra casa?

- Sei lá Dean, você insistiu tanto pra que eu procurasse um psicólogo, eu só estava seguindo as recomendações dele...

- Mas três anos? Você não achou que era um pouco demais?

- Ei, a distância era a mesma, não era? Por que você não foi me visitar?

- Eu não sabia se você queria...

- Ou estava com medo que eu entendesse errado?

- Eu não sei Sam, tanta coisa passou na minha cabeça esse tempo todo...

- É, na minha também...

- Mas vem cá, você não estava dormindo com o seu psicólogo, estava?

- Qual é Dean, ele deve ter uns 50 anos...

- E daí, de você eu sempre espero qualquer coisa...

- Fala sério!

- Mas então... funcionou? Quero dizer... ajudou em alguma coisa?

- De certa forma... era bom ter alguém pra quem eu pudesse falar tudo o que pensava, mesmo pagando pra isso... Mas na verdade, só ajudou a... sei lá... aprender a conviver com isso... Porque em relação ao que eu sinto, não mudou em nada...

- Desculpa, Sam... Eu só queria te ajudar quando sugeri isso...

- Eu sei, Dean...

- Eu só faço besteira...

- Dean... Eu estava pensando... eu vou contar pro John.

- O quê?

- Eu vou contar a ele sobre eu ser... gay...

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Sam...

- Dean, eu vou embora em uma semana mesmo... e nem sei se algum dia vou voltar pra cá... Ele fica esperando que eu apareça com uma namorada, e isso nunca vai acontecer...

- É o jeito dele, Sam... ele também vive no meu pé... Eu mal saio com uma garota e ele já acha que eu estou namorando...

- Mas é diferente... Eu sei que ele não vai aceitar, mas eu não consigo mentir, Dean... eu estou cheio disso... O que ele pode fazer? Me expulsar daqui? Eu já vou embora mesmo! Posso ficar o restante dos dias num Hotel e você vem me ver lá... eu não me importo!

- Sammy... eu só não quero ver vocês brigando, e eu sei o quanto o John é cabeça dura...

- Bom, amanhã eu vejo isso, Dean...

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, e Sam ficou encarando o teto, a luz ainda estava acesa...

- Sabe, é bom estar de volta Dean, eu senti muito a sua falta...

- Eu também, Sammy... E Sam? O que mais você fez por lá? Você andou malhando pra ficar assim tão...

- Tão?

- Ah, não sei... você cresceu, e está... mais forte, sei lá...

- Pensei que você ia dizer gostoso – Sam disse rindo.

- Ta se achando, hein! Só porque ganhou uns quilinhos e deixou de ser magricelo...

- Eu corria todos os dias, e malhava... Tinha que gastar energia de alguma forma, não é? Só sexo não dava...

- Você não presta mesmo...

Sam riu...

- Eu ainda gosto de te provocar, Dean...

- To vendo... E por falar em sexo, a sua lista deve ter crescido bastante nesses três anos...

- Ta preocupado por que Dean? Isso não gasta...

- Só curiosidade...

- Eu acho que eu falei de todos pra você... No começo eu andava meio carente, então teve o Simon, que era meu colega de quarto, depois a Jess e o meu professor de matemática, depois eu fiquei um bom tempo em abstinência, até conhecer o Nate...

- Quanto tempo você estão juntos?

- Estávamos... há um ano e meio, mais ou menos... Mas morando juntos a uns seis meses...

- É bastante tempo, não é?

- Muito...

- Você se apaixonou por ele?

- Eu gostava muito dele, ele era... carinhoso, bem humorado, inteligente, bonito, e a gente se entendia muito bem... foi bom enquanto durou... Mas gostar não é suficiente, ele precisava e merecia muito mais do que eu podia oferecer... Eu me admiro dele não ter me chutado antes...

- Eu sinto muito...

Depois disso Dean apagou as luzes para tentarem dormir, coisa que nenhum dos dois conseguiu fazer...

Durante a madrugada, Sam se debatia na cama, de forma alguma conseguiria pegar no sono com Dean ali... tão perto... podia até ouvir sua respiração... Teve vontade de ir lá e deitar junto na cama dele, se aconchegar no calor do seu corpo, assim provavelmente dormiria feito um anjo... Ou levaria um soco tão grande que não saberia nem de onde veio – Sam pensou e teve que rir sozinho.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Você ainda está acordado?

- Eu não consigo dormir, pôrra...

- Eu também não...

Sam levantou da cama no escuro, e Dean levantou ao mesmo tempo, sem saber. Acabaram se esbarrando na tentativa de alcançar o interruptor para acender a luz, coisa que nenhum dos dois acabou fazendo.

Ficaram parados ali, no escuro, seus corpos muito próximos, Sam podia sentir a respiração de Dean próxima ao seu rosto, então foi Sam quem se aproximou mais, encostando Dean contra a parede, tocando seu rosto com a mão direita, encostando seus lábios devagar, quase com medo, e iniciando um beijo desesperado... Dean num impulso, o puxou pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo, e o clima só foi quebrado quando o cotovelo de Dean sem querer encostou no interruptor, acendendo a luz do quarto...

Sam imediatamente desencostou seu corpo do de Dean, como uma criança que foi pega fazendo algo proibido, continuou próximo, com a respiração ofegante, sem conseguir encarar o irmão.

- Eu... eu... me desculpa, Dean...

- Sammy... é... – Dean sentia-se entorpecido, não sabia nem o que dizer...

Sam deu dois passos para trás, colocando as mãos na cabeça, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso...

- Eu... eu não devia ter voltado... eu não devia...

- Do que você está falando, Sam?

- Olha o que eu estou fazendo, Dean... todo esse tempo longe, e não serviu pra nada...

- Sammy, para com isso, ok? – Dean o fez parar e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Eu... eu vou embora, eu tenho que ficar longe de você, eu não devia ter voltado...

- Não... não, de jeito nenhum. Você não precisa ficar longe de mim, não fala como se você tivesse uma doença contagiosa, Sam...

- Mas é uma doença, Dean... eu mal acabei de chegar, e olha o que eu estou fazendo...

- Não Sam, não é uma doença, e nós podemos superar isso, juntos... Juntos, Sam... eu não quero que você se afaste de mim, por favor...

- Mas Dean...

- Mas nada... vem, vamos lá pra baixo fazer alguma coisa, já que não vamos conseguir dormir mesmo...

- Dean, são quase quatro horas da manhã...

- E daí? Vem, vamos jogar videogame?

- Você é doido, mas... vamos.

Os dois então se vestiram e desceram até a sala para jogar... John levantou assustado, ouvindo o movimento vindo da sala...

- Vocês dois tem noção de que horas são?

- Isso se chama insônia, pai – Dean disse rindo e olhando para Sam, que riu também, apenas os dois sabiam qual era o motivo da insônia...

* * *

Continua...

**Rubywinchester**,

Eu olhei o vídeo no YouTube, realmente combina com a fic... obrigada pela dica e pela review! Beijos!!

**Alexia, Shindou**...

Obrigada por suas reviews!

****E a todos os demais, espero ter respondido a todos...**

Beijinhos!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Incertezas - capítulo 12**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Já havia amanhecido quando voltaram para o quarto, Dean se jogou preguiçosamente na cama, pensando em cochilar um pouquinho, enquanto Sam trocou de roupa para ir dar uma volta. Dean disfarçadamente ficou observando enquanto Sam trocava de camisa, analisando seu corpo e sentindo uma vontade louca de tocar aqueles músculos do abdômen e peitoral de Sam, pensando se realmente eram firmes como pareciam...

Dean saiu de seus devaneios, percebendo que Sam tinha lhe perguntado alguma coisa, mas que nem fazia idéia do que era...

- O quê?

Sam apenas riu balançando a cabeça e saiu do quarto, e Dean ficou pensando se ele tinha percebido seus olhares.

Logo Dean também desceu, e indo para fora, viu Sam brincando na grama com um vira-latas.

- Vocês adotaram um cachorro pra me substituir? – Sam disse brincando.

- Não, esse pulguento apareceu por aí...

- Dean, o Tom ainda mora alí? – Sam perguntou olhando em direção da casa do vizinho.

- Não, ele saiu de casa, está morando com uma garota, eu acho...

- Com uma garota? – Sam riu.

- Está com ciúmes do seu namoradinho, Sammy?

- Idiota! Mas é engraçado pensar nisso agora...

- Engraçado?

- É, tipo... a gente não namorava, nem nada... Era mais como uma experiência, sabe? Eu estava curioso, queria saber como era, e o Tom também era novato nisso, então...

- Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos, Sammy...

- Eu só não entendo porque ele...

- Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes de você... Aliás, depois que você foi embora, ele esteve aqui algumas vezes perguntando de você pro pai.

- Sei lá, acho que a gente era muito criança na época...

- Sammy, eu preciso terminar um carro, é questão de meia hora, depois a gente pode sair se você quiser.

- Ta, eu vou ficar lá dentro um pouco.

Sam entrou em casa e deitou no sofá, se espreguiçando e pensando em como era bom estar em casa novamente, quando seu celular tocou...

Olhou no visor e sorriu vendo que era Nate...

- Oi...

- Sam? Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, só fiquei surpreso com a ligação...

- Você disse que ia para casa, e eu fiquei preocupado. Só queria saber se você estava bem.

- É bom ouvir sua voz... E daí, você já atirou as minhas coisas pela janela? – Sam perguntou brincando.

- Não, eu estava pensando em fazer isso amanhã pela manhã...

- É mesmo?

- Eu senti sua falta, Sam...

- Eu também senti sua falta, Nate...

- Bom, eu preciso desligar agora. Até mais, Sam...

- Até...

Sam desligou e ficou algum tempo pensativo, olhando para o celular, nem percebeu que Dean estava parado na escada o observando.

Dean sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir Sam falando com o cara daquela forma... Sentiu uma certa inveja, pois para Nate não havia nenhum empecilho o impedindo de ficar com Sam. E Dean ficou pensando que assim que Sam voltasse para Stanford, provavelmente os dois iriam fazer as pazes, e Dean perderia Sam para sempre...

A tarde, Dean foi até o centro da cidade comprar umas peças, enquanto Sam ficou em casa, e John tinha recém retornado de atender um cliente, que teve problemas com o carro na rua...

- E o Dean, aonde está?

- Ele saiu, foi até o centro, mas logo deve estar voltando.

- Como assim, saiu? Não é hoje que a namorada dele vem jantar aqui? Pensei que ele fosse ficar pra arrumar as coisas.

- Namorada? O De... o Dean tem uma namorada?

- Ele não te falou?

- Ah, deve ter falado sim, eu já tinha me esquecido – Sam disfarçou e saiu da oficina, indo quase que automaticamente em direção ao terreno do vizinho.

Quando se deu conta, já tinha pulado a cerca e estava sentado na mesma pedra que sempre sentava na beira do riacho...

- Droga! - Sam pensou – Por que Dean não havia dito nada? Tinha lhe aberto tudo sobre a sua vida em Stanford, sobre o Nate, e por que Dean não tinha sequer mencionado que estava namorando? "Ninguém em especial" ele havia dito, mas se ela não era especial, por que estava vindo ali para jantar? E por que justo hoje, quando ele estava ali?

Sam saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si...

- Ora, ora... Sammy Winchester! Eu tive que vir aqui ver de perto pra me certificar que era mesmo você - Tom disse enquanto se aproximava.

Sam levantou assustado.

- Calma Sam! Você ainda tem medo de mim? – Tom disse rindo.

- Tom... eu... eu só me assustei, pensei que não tivesse ninguém aqui.

Tom ficou por algum tempo o encarando...

- Você cresceu, garoto!

- É, já me disseram isso...

- Você gosta desse lugar, não é mesmo? O seu pai devia comprar ele de volta...

- Como assim?

- Você não deve se lembrar, era muito pirralho ainda, devia ter uns três ou quatro anos na época... Isso tudo era do seu pai, ele vendeu para poder montar a oficina.

- É mesmo? Eu sempre gostei daqui, mas não sabia disso.

- A sua mãe costumava vir aqui com você... sentava aí nesta mesma pedra com você no colo, ela contava histórias, e você ficava atirando pedras na água... essas coisas de criança...

Sam ficou emocionado ao lembrar da mãe, talvez por isso gostasse tanto do lugar...

- Sam?

- Hã?

- Você ainda me odeia por causa do...

- Esquece, Tom, isso já é passado.

- Mas eu nunca consegui me desculpar. Você fugiu de mim da última vez que nos vimos, lembra?

Sam riu lembrando daquele dia...

- É verdade, mas ta tudo bem, eu não guardo rancor por isso...

- E como vão as coisas na faculdade? Eu fiquei surpreso de você voltar justo agora... não tem férias nem nada.

- Vai tudo bem, eu só tive uns probleminhas, e como já fazia muito tempo, resolvi voltar. Só por alguns dias.

- Hmm.

- Eu soube que você está praticamente casado?

- É, mais ou menos. As coisas não andam muito bem, mas eu vou levando.

- Ah, eu sinto muito.

- Bom, eu preciso ir... Foi bom te ver de novo, Sam.

- Até mais, Tom...

Sam voltou para casa e viu um carro vermelho diante de casa, Sam se sproximou e viu que era uma garota loira muito bonita...

- Oi, eu sou a Claire, você sabe se o Dean está?

- Não, na verdade o Dean saiu com uma garota, ele disse que voltaria já, mas já fazem umas duas horas...

- Ah – Claire respondeu, visivelmente incomodada.

- Você quer esperar por ele?

- Não, eu preciso ir, mas você é...

- Sam, sou o irmão dele.

- Bom, diz pro seu irmão que o jantar de hoje está cancelado, ok?

- Ok.

- Até mais, Sam! – E a loira saiu com o carro em disparada, enquanto Sam não pode conter um sorriso triunfante...

- Ponto pra mim, Dean – Falou pra si mesmo enquanto voltava para casa.

Dean logo retornou, e John foi questioná-lo sobre o jantar...

- Dean, você não tinha marcado um jantar com sua namorada hoje?

- Meu Deus! Eu esqueci completamente! – Dean disse colocando as mãos na cabeça – Mas a Claire não é minha namorada, pai.

Sam ficou apenas os observando, calado.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, você não vai preparar nada?

- Eu...

- Acho que não vai ser preciso – Sam interrompeu – Ela esteve aí antes, e disse que não vai poder vir...

- É mesmo? – Dean perguntou – Bom, menos mal.

Dean olhou para Sam desconfiado, sabia que aí tinha coisa...

Depois do jantar, os três ficaram assistindo a um jogo de futebol e tomando cervejas. Os dois irmãos já haviam bebido além da conta, mas como Sam era fraco para bebida, já estava rindo muito e falando pelos cotovelos.

- Sammy, acho que você já bebeu demais – Dean disse rindo – É melhor a gente subir.

John riu e foi se recolher também, afinal já era tarde e tinha sido um dia cansativo.

Os dois se deitaram na cama, apagaram a luz, e quando Dean achou que poderia dormir, Sam começou uma conversa um tanto estranha, mas como Dean sabia que ele estava bêbado, não se incomodou muito com isso...

- Dean, eu te contei tudo sobre o que eu fiz lá em Stanford, mas você não me falou nada a seu respeito.

- Como assim? O que você quer saber? A minha vida continua a mesma.

- Você tem namorado muito?

- Você está perguntando isso por causa da Claire? Eu sei que você deve ter despachado ela, Sam, eu te conheço...

- Ah, eu só disse pra ela que você tinha saído com uma garota, que mal há nisso? Depois que eu for embora você pode ir atrás dela de novo.

- Engraçado você, não é Sam? Você está namorando a um ano e meio, e o fato de uma garota que nem é minha namorada vir aqui jantar, te incomoda tanto?

- É Dean, eu sou mesmo um egoísta filho da mãe. Eu posso namorar, mas você não. E sabe por que? Não importa com quem eu namore, eu sempre vou amar só você...

- Melhor a gente dormir agora, não é Sam?

- Não, não... você me interrompeu, eu tenho mais perguntas – Sam falava com a língua meio travada.

Dean bufou em desespero, sabia que não viria boa coisa desta conversa...

- Então fala logo Sam...

- Você tem transado muito?

- Por que você...

- Só responde!

- Não muito...

- E do que você mais gosta, Dean?

Dean arregalou os olhos...

- O que?

- Qual a parte que você mais gosta? – Sam falava e ria ao mesmo tempo...

- Acho que eu não entendi...

- Você curte mais... as preliminares, a penetração em si, ou gosta... sei lá, de ser chupado?

- O que?

- Caralho Dean! É tão difícil responder?

- Sabe que quando você bebe, você fica mal criado?

- Eu não vou calar minha boca enquanto você não responder...

- Sei lá, eu... eu gosto do conjunto...

Sam riu...

- Você tem cara de quem gosta de um boquete...

Dean já estava entrando em desespero agora...

- Ta, eu curto, ok? Mas quem é que não gosta disso?

- E qual foi o melhor que você já recebeu?

- Essas perguntas não vão acabar tão cedo, certo?

- Qual é, Dean? Eu só estou curioso...

- Foi... uma menina da época da escola, você não conhece... A gente se reencontrou dois anos depois e... e aí rolou...

- E você já foi chupado por um homem?

- Que pergunta! É claro que não!

- Isso te assusta?

- Eu não tenho nada contra, só... não curto!

- São os melhores Dean, você não sabe o que está perdendo...

Agora foi Dean quem riu alto...

- Isso já é demais, Sam, eu duvido muito...

- Você duvida? Por que? É muito mais fácil pra um homem saber o que o outro gosta... é uma questão de aperfeiçoamento...

- Cala a boca, Sam...

- Você quer apostar comigo, Dean?

- O quê?

Dean ouviu um barulho de chave sendo girada, e de repente sentiu alguém invadindo a sua cama, no escuro...

- Você quer apostar? – Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto se deitava em cima de Dean.

- Sam, agora chega de brincadeira...

- Por que Dean? Você está com medo de que possa gostar?

- Sam, por favor – Dean tentava empurrá-lo de cima de si, mas Sam tinha crescido, e Dean já não tinha mais nenhuma facilidade com isso...

- Eu só quero fazer você gozar bem gostoso, Dean! - Sam sussurrou...

Dean ficou ainda mais desesperado quando sentiu Sam mordendo de leve seu pescoço, sentindo também a ereção dele roçando em seu corpo...

- Sam, sai com essa coisa dura de cima de mim! – Dean resmungou, mas foi calado quando sentiu a língua de Sam invadindo a sua boca, e então não conseguiu fazer mais nada senão corresponder ao beijo...

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram, trocando o gosto de cerveja, e Dean podia sentir o contato com a pele quente de Sam, quase queimando a sua... Os dois estavam vestindo apenas uma boxer, e Dean também já estava duro neste momento...

Sam desceu com a língua pelo pescoço de Dean, que já estava ofegante, fazendo um rastro molhado até os seus mamilos, que sugou com delicadeza, fazendo Dean gemer baixinho... Dean queria parar com aquilo, e tentava controlar seu gemidos, mas já era impossível, precisava de mais, muito mais... Suas mãos percorriam as costas de Sam, sentindo seus músculos, o fazendo se arrepiar.

E a boca atrevida de Sam não parou, foi descendo dos mamilos até o abdômen e... Dean sentiu Sam se remexer na cama para fazer alguma coisa, e então percebeu que ele acendeu a luz...

- Caralho, Sammy, apaga essa pôrra...

Sam deu uma risadinha...

- Eu preciso ver isso, Dean... se você preferir, fecha os olhos...

Então Sam voltou de onde tinha parado, mordiscando e lambendo o abdômen de Dean, enquanto suas mão desceram devagar, retirando a boxer branca que Dean vestia. Sam respirou fundo com aquela visão... Dean ali, completamente entregue e duro por ele... era tudo que Sam podia desejar...

Dean teve que fechar os olhos quando percebeu o que Sam estava prestes a fazer, mas soltou um gemido quando sentiu a língua do moreno passar pela cabeça e depois pela estenção de seu pênis... Sam passou a alternar entre sugar e lamber a glande, levantando o olhar de vez em quando para ver a expressão de desejo e prazer no rosto de Dean. Era sem dúvida, a visão do paraíso... Logo que Sam o abocanhou por completo, Dean não se conteve e agarrou seus cabelos, movimentando seu corpo no mesmo ritmo alucinante, fodendo a boca quente e macia do seu irmãozinho. Dean não resistiu e abriu os olhos, e achou que iria gozar só com a imagem de seu pau entrando e saindo da boca de Sam, quando ouviram um batido na porta do quarto...

Não deram muita bola pra isso, mas então veio a voz de John...

- Dean! Dean, abre a porta!

Dean diminuiu o ritmo até parar, assim como o aperto nos cabelos de Sam, resmungando…

- Pôrra! Acho que ele não vai desistir...

Sam então tirou o membro de Dean de sua boca com um barulho molhado, no que Dean gemeu em frustração, então disse bufando...

- É, eu acho que não...

Sam esperou Dean se recompor e deitar de bruços, fingindo estar dormindo, então ajeitou seus cabelos, limpou sua boca nas costas das mãos, sem esquecer de colocar um travesseiro na frente de seu corpo para esconder sua ereção, então abriu a porta, fingindo cara de sono...

- Sam? Por que trancaram a porta?

- Porque eu estava fazendo um boquete no Dean, e ele estava prestes a ter o melhor orgasmo da sua vida, se você não tivesse atrapalhado - Sam pensou, mas disse:

- Eu... eu só quis testar a minha chave pra ver se ainda funcionava, e acabei esquecendo de destrancar.

- O Dean está dormindo?

- Sim, ele tem sono pesado, você sabe...

- Ah, eu ouvi um barulho, achei que viesse daqui...

- Sim, na verdade, eu fui ao banheiro, e ao voltar pra cama eu bati o joelho, então xinguei e gemi alto, esqueci que eu não estava sozinho em casa, desculpe...

- Ah, ok... e o que está fazendo com este travesseiro?

- É que... eu durmo só de cueca – Sam fez uma cara de quem estava envergonhado.

- Ta, então volte a dormir... Boa noite!

- Boa noite John! – Sam disse de má vontade – Porque a minha você já conseguiu estragar - pensou.

Dean continuou na mesma posição... nem um, nem outro disse uma palavra depois disso.

Sam se jogou pesadamente na cama, e então virou de lado, tentando dormir...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos a todos que leram, e obrigada pelas reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Incertezas - capítulo 13**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Quando Sam acordou pela manhã, Dean já havia levantado. Tomou um banho e foi até a cozinha, onde o encontrou preparando o café.

Estava um clima constrangedor entre os dois, um não conseguia olhar o outro nos olhos. Assim passaram boa parte da manhã, então Sam resolveu que teria que fazer alguma coisa para tentar reparar o estrago... Quando Dean estava sozinho na sala, se aproximou cauteloso, afinal não fazia idéia de qual seria a reação do irmão...

- Dean, é... sobre ontem...

Dean ficou tenso na mesma hora, preferia não ter que tocar no assunto, mas do jeito que conhecia Sam, sabia que não teria como fugir.

- Olha Sam, tá tudo bem, nós dois bebemos além da conta, vamos esquecer isso...

- Mas Dean, eu...

- Mas nada, Sammy. Eu sei que você não faria nada daquilo se não estivesse bêbado...

- Você tem certeza disso? – Sam deu um sorriso sarcástico e foi para fora, sabia que não adiantaria argumentar, seu irmão tinha apenas um único defeito: ser cabeça dura, se é que isso podia ser considerado como um defeito, pois Dean era simplesmente adorável desta maneira.

Só não conseguia entender como as vezes Dean ficava tão vulnerável, parecia até que também correspondia aos seus sentimentos, e de repente se fechava, fazendo de conta que nada acontecia entre os dois. Sam pensou que talvez estivesse fantasiando as coisas, mas na noite anterior pensou ter sentido Dean querer aquilo tanto quanto ele... E caramba! Dean não estava tão bêbado assim...

Mas no fundo Sam sabia que Dean tinha razão, era tudo muito errado... Mas então por que seu coração insistia em dizer que não?

Sam estava encostado na porta da oficina, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando seu celular tocou...

- Oi.

- Que tom de desânimo é esse?

- Eu só disse oi, como é que você já está julgando o meu estado de humor?

- Como seu eu não lhe conhecesse, Sam Winchester!

- Ta, eu estou meio desanimado, meio puto, um pouco de cada, mas não quero falar sobre isso, e pra começar, você não é meu terapeuta. Aliás, nem meu namorado mais você é...

- To vendo que foi uma péssima hora pra te ligar...

- Que nada Nate, pode falar, eu só estava te chateando...

- Ta tudo bem por aí? Pelo visto, ficar perto do Dean está te fazendo mal.

- Ta tudo... sei lá... mais ou menos...

- E como foi o reencontro de vocês? Você está conseguindo se comportar perto dele?

...

- Sam?

...

- Sam?

- Ah, é... eu...

- Ai meu Deus! O que foi que você fez, Sam?

- Nada...

- Sam?

- Eu... eu beijei ele...

...

- Nate?

...

- Nate, você ainda está aí?

- Eu... acho que sim... chocado, mas ainda estou aqui.

- Hmm.

- Sam?

- O que?

- Como isso aconteceu?

- A gente se esbarrou no escuro, no meio da noite...

- Vocês estão dormindo no mesmo quarto?

- É claro, a casa só tem dois quartos, você não ia querer que eu dormisse no sofá por uma semana, não é?

- E... foi só um beijo?

...

- Sam?

...

- Puta que pariu, Sam! Não foi só um beijo... Vocês transaram?

- Idiota, é claro que não!

- Mas se não foi só um beijo, então o que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu bebi demais... e... e quase...

- Você bebeu? Ah, que ótimo! No mínimo deve ter feito um boquete nele!

...

- Sam?

...

- Sam? Cara, não me diz que foi isso mesmo? Eu estava brincando! Caralho Sam, você fez mesmo!

- Não chegou... não chegou a... O John bateu na porta e interrompeu.

- Isso não importa Sam, então vocês só não transaram porque o Dean não quis... ou porque seu pai interrompeu, isso é o que importa...

- Nate, eu... me desculpa!

- Deixa pra lá Sam, como você mesmo disse, eu já não sou mais seu namorado. Ainda bem! Puta merda!

- Ei, você nunca chama tanto palavrão! Até parece que andou convivendo com o Dean!

- Mas então, está comprovado que a distância não ajudou em nada, só deve ter te atiçado mais ainda, não é?

- E esta é a parte onde você diz: Eu te avisei?

- Não, mas você tem que admitir que eu tinha razão quando falei pra você chutar o traseiro daquele seu psicólogo... Me diz uma teoria dele que tenha funcionado?

- É, você tinha razão! É isso que você queria ouvir?

- Na verdade, o que eu queria ouvir é que você resistiu ao Dean, mas não se pode ter tudo que quer, não é mesmo?

- Infelizmente não.

- Sabe Sam, eu amo o fato de você ser sempre sincero, mas... algumas vezes eu preferia que você mentisse pra mim.

- Eu sei disso, me desculpe, eu... eu não quis te magoar...

- Eu sei disso, bom... até mais Sam!

- Droga! - Sam xingou e chutou a parede da oficina – Por que não consegui ficar de boca fechada?

Se existia alguma chance de Nate voltar para ele, depois disso, tinha ido tudo por água abaixo.

- Não vai ter um ataque de purpurina agora, vai? – Dean disse brincando ao ver Sam chutar a parede e resmungar sozinho.

- Cala a boca, Dean! Cala essa maldita boca! - Sam disse bravo e voltou para dentro de casa.

Depois de meia hora Dean entrou... achou que Sam já deveria ter acalmado seus nervos...

- Ei, quer ir comigo até o centro? A gente pode aproveitar pra apostar uma corrida de Kart, como nos velhos tempos...

Sam apenas o seguiu até o Impala, emburrado, sem dizer nada. Mas ao chegar lá já estava com seu estado de humor normal novamente, apesar de fazer birra porque não conseguiu ganhar nenhuma corrida de Dean.

- Ei, vê se desfaz essa tromba, perdedor!

- Cala a boca, Dean! Eu só estou destreinado!

- Você sempre foi péssimo, Sammy! E um péssimo perdedor também!

- De vez em quando eu ganhava de você!

- Só porque eu deixava você ganhar, moleque! - Dean disse rindo da cara de Sam.

Voltaram para casa apenas ao meio dia, e John já estava com o almoço pronto, os esperando.

Conversaram algum tempo sobre trivialidades, até que John voltou a tocar em um assunto delicado...

- E então Sam? Você tem namorado muito por lá?

- Eh, mais ou menos - Sam falou e ficou pensativo, remexendo com o garfo dentro do prato, enquanto Dean ficou imóvel em sua cadeira, esperando pelo que vinha a seguir...

- Não conheceu ninguém em especial?

- Na verdade sim, mas... acho que já terminou.

Dean ficou torcendo mentalmente para que John desse a conversa por encerrada.

- E ela era bonita?

Sam ficou pensativo por um momento, até responder...

- Sim, ele é muito bonito - Sam disse sem levantar os olhos do prato, continuando a mexer com o garfo. Dean prendeu a respiração neste momento, e não teve coragem de encarar nem Sam, nem o pai...

- Ele?

- É... ele.

- Você está me dizendo que...

- Isso mesmo, que eu sou gay - Agora Sam tinha largado os talheres e levantou os olhos, encarando John, esperando a sua reação, enquanto Dean continuava imóvel na cadeira...

- Então é isso o que você foi fazer naquela maldita faculdade? Virar um... um... - John não conseguiu terminar a frase, visivelmente nervoso...

- Na verdade não foi na faculdade, eu já era quando saí daqui.

- Já era? E você sabia disso, Dean?

- Não, ninguém mais sabia - Sam respondeu, antes que Dean pudesse processar alguma coisa.

John não disse mais nada, apenas largou seu garfo na mesa, levantou e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Sam também não disse mais nada, os dois continuaram ali sentados, sem encarar um ao outro. Sam estava com os olhos marejados, depois de algum tempo levantou sem dizer nada e foi para o quarto...

Dean ficou mais um tempo ali, e depois subiu atrás de Sam, e ao entrar no quarto, viu que este estava colocando suas coisas na mala.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O que você acha? Estou indo embora...

- Não faz isso, Sam...

- Dean, eu sei que fiz besteira, talvez esta não era a melhor hora para contar a ele... Mas se bem que nunca seria uma boa hora. E eu não vou ficar aqui esperando ele voltar e me expulsar...

- Ele não vai fazer isso... Ou então vai ter que expulsar nós dois.

- Você viu a cara dele? Se você não estivesse ali, eu juro que ele ia pular no meu pescoço. Eu até preferia isso, preferia que ele me batesse do que... O jeito que ele me olhou...

- A reação dele até que não foi tão ruim.

- Porque ele ainda não teve uma reação, Dean... Ele... deve estar digerindo, para depois...

- Cara, você podia ter me avisado, eu quase tive um troço quando você falou. Bom, de qualquer jeito, você vai largar essa mala aí, porque eu não vou te deixar sair... Três anos, Sam! Três anos pra você aparecer nesta maldita casa, e você não vai embora desse jeito, mas não vai mesmo!

Sam sentou na cama com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos, os dois ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio, Dean sabia que nada que dissesse agora faria Sam se sentir melhor...

- Dean?

- Hmm?

- Você... você sente vergonha de mim? - Sam já estava chorando quando falou...

- Não Sammy, seu idiota! Claro que não...

- Mesmo?

- Escuta aqui Sammy, mesmo que você fosse, sei lá... uma Drag Queen, ainda assim eu iria te amar da mesma forma... Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, seu tapado! Dean sentou ao seu lado na cama, o abraçando apertado...

- Drag Queen? Você tem cada idéia, Dean!

- Na verdade eu prefiro que você continue como você é... foi só uma suposição. – Dean disse coçando a cabeça.

- Eu sou gay, mas eu gosto de ser homem, Dean... fala sério!!

- Agora vem, vamos lá pra baixo lavar a louça e limpar aquela cozinha, que o John quando cozinha deixa tudo uma bagunça... E você vai me ajudar! Não vai escapar dessa vez não, seu espertinho! Não adianta nem fazer essa carinha que não vai funcionar...

Depois disso Sam teve que rir, Dean sempre conseguia levantar o seu astral...

John não voltou durante a tarde, o que estava deixando Sam ansioso.

- Dean, você se lembra do Wade?

- Aquele seu amigo esquisito lá da escola?

- Ele não era esquisito! Então... o Tom me convidou para ir com ele, eles vão dar uma festa surpresa pro aniversário do cara.

- Quando?

- Hoje a noite.

- E vocês já são amiguinhos, agora?

- Quem?

- Você e o Tom.

- É só uma festa Dean, eu não vou transar com ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, mas se você preferir, eu posso ficar em casa, assim a gente termina o que começou na noite passada...

- Será que dá pra gente enterrar este assunto, Sam?

- Ta, eu só gosto de ver o quanto você fica nervoso...

- Melhor você ir se aprontar, já que você tem um encontro hoje.

- É, eu vou mesmo...

- Ei, o Tom não está morando com a namorada?

- Sei lá, parece que as coisas não vão muito bem...

- E aí ele já te convida pra sair?

- Dean, eu só vou com ele a uma festa, já te disse, não é um encontro – Sam ficou pensativo – Ou você acha que ele...

- Eu não acho nada, por favor me deixa fora disso...

Neste meio tempo John voltou para casa, mas não disse uma palavra. Sam sabia que ele não diria nada enquanto Dean estivesse por perto, portanto teria que dar um jeito de ficar sozinho com ele no dia seguinte.

A noite, Sam foi com Tom a tal festa, onde encontrou vários dos seus amigos da escola. Foi uma noite bem divertida, e no carro, de volta para casa, Tom contou sobre o seu relacionamento fracassado com Lizie, e que estava pensando em voltar para a casa dos seus pais. Sam também lhe falou sobre a faculdade, sobre seu relacionamento com Nate, e sobre ter contado a verdade, ou parte dela ao John.

- Caramba Sam! Então você assumiu de vez! Acho que eu nunca teria essa coragem.

- Porque talvez você ainda tenha dúvidas...

- Dúvidas?

- É, por exemplo, o que você está fazendo com esta garota?

- Eu, eu fui meio que obrigado a ir morar com ela, sabe... Ela achou que estava grávida.

- Achou? E pra que existe teste de gravidez?

- Bom, você sabe como é o meu pai... Ele achou que era minha obrigação, sei lá...

- E você vai fazer a vida inteira o que ele quer?

- Nem todo mundo é como você Sam, você sempre enfrentou o seu pai, mas eu não tenho essa coragem.

- Tudo bem, mas você está com 23 anos, um dia vai ter que se decidir.

- Eu sei disso... E Sam, depois que eu vi você ontem lá no riacho, eu fiquei pensando muito sobre isso.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre nós.

- Hã?

- Sam, eu só queria te dizer que... se você quisesse... eu largaria tudo e iria embora com você...

- O quê?

Nisso Tom puxou Sam pela nuca e o beijou... Sam acabou correspondendo, mais por curiosidade em saber se algo tinha mudado neste tempo, do que por vontade de beijá-lo.

- Tom, que porra é essa? – Sam perguntou assim que pararam o beijo.

- Eu... eu nunca mais encontrei alguém de quem eu gostasse assim como foi com você, e acho que nunca vou encontrar.

- Você é doido ou o que? Você nem gostava de mim... lembra o que você fez da última vez? Quem gosta não faz uma coisa dessas... você está confundindo as coisas.

- Muito pelo contrário Sam, eu estava doente de ciúmes, você não faz idéia do quanto eu me arrependi daquilo...

- Eu sei Tom, e eu já perdoei, tanto que pensei que nós pudéssemos voltar a ser... sei lá... amigos. Mas eu não quero mais nada com você, e eu já tenho problemas o suficiente, pra querer arranjar mais um...

- Tudo bem Sam, eu... acho que me empolguei... Eu vou indo agora... até mais!

Sam ficou ainda alguns minutos parado, vendo o carro de Tom se afastar.

"Eu largaria tudo e iria embora com você"... Sam repetiu para si mesmo... Era tudo o que precisava ouvir, mas não de Tom... Ficou ali parado e fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento em seu rosto, e deixando as lágrimas rolarem pela face...

* * *

Continua...

Ainda não foi desta vez, não é? (logo vocês vão querer me exorcisar!! rsrs)

Beijinhos!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Incertezas - capítulo 14**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam entrou em casa, estava tudo silencioso, então foi direto para o quarto. Ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos por ter chorado, mas não se preocupou, achando que Dean já estivesse dormindo a esta hora.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, ficou surpreso ao encontrá-lo sentado na cama...

- Ainda acordado?

- Estava sem sono... Mas e aí? Como foi o seu encontro?

- A festa estava ótima – Sam disse de mau humor, ignorando a gracinha de Dean.

- Então por que esta cara? Você andou chorando?

- Não.

- Sam, o Tom... por acaso não se meteu a besta com você, foi?

- Dean, eu não tenho mais 17 anos...

- Mas ele...

- Ele me beijou... Mas não foi por isso que eu chorei, agora me deixa em paz, eu só quero dormir.

- Te beijou? E o que você fez?

- Retribui, eu nem sei por que, mas eu deixei, e depois me arrependi, satisfeito?

- Por que isso não me surpreende?

- O que? Você vai querer me julgar por causa de um beijo, agora?

- Eu não estou te julgando...

- Você não quer nada comigo... O Nate me chutou, e eu acabei com qualquer possibilidade de um retorno... Então, eu sou livre pra beijar quem eu quiser!

- E por que já não foi pra cama com ele, então? – Dean disse irritado.

- É isso que você pensa de mim?

- Era o que você fazia...

- Não é mais! Agora me deixa dormir, eu não quero falar com você – Sam disse emburrado.

- Desculpa Sam, eu... eu não quero brigar com você...

- Tá - Sam disse, já deitado na cama, virado para o lado oposto de Dean.

Pela manhã Sam levantou ainda de mau humor, John tinha saído e Dean estava na oficina, quando ouviu a campainha tocar...

Ao atender, Sam ficou branco e pasmo ao mesmo tempo...

- Nate? O que você faz aqui?

- Também é muito bom te ver, Sam! – Nate disse o abraçando, enquanto Sam ficou completamente sem reação.

- Você é doido, ou o que?

- Será que eu posso entrar?

Sam então saiu da frente, dando passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Acho que foi uma péssima idéia, não é?

- Você podia ao menos ter me ligado, avisando...

- Eu pensei em te fazer uma surpresa.

- Depois eu é quem sou o maluco da dupla!

- Desculpa, Sam!

- Tudo bem Nate, me desculpe você... Mas, é que... você não pode ficar aqui! Eu contei ao John sobre... sobre eu ser gay, e se ele voltar e te ver aqui, a situação não vai ficar nada boa pro meu lado...

- Tem certeza que o problema é o John?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Talvez você não queira que o Dean me veja por aqui.

- Cara, você sabe ser bem idiota quando quer! Vem comigo...

Então Sam levou Nate até a oficina...

- Dean? Eu quero te apresentar, esse aqui é o Nate.

- Nate, esse é o meu irmão Dean.

Ambos se olharam de cima em baixo, então Nate estendeu a mão, ao que Dean, apenas por educação, apertou em cumprimento.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Dean.

Dean não pode deixar de se sentir enciumado ao ver os dois juntos, e tinha que admitir que esse tal de Nate era mesmo um cara bonito.

Nate também se sentiu enciumado ao ver Dean pessoalmente, já o tinha visto em fotos, mas pessoalmente era ainda mais bonito. Agora sabia o que Sam tanto via no irmão.

- Agora vamos, Nate.

- Ok, até mais Dean!

- Aonde você vai? – Dean perguntou para Sam.

- Acomodar o Nate num hotel, eu volto logo. Você me empresta o Impala?

- Não mesmo! Leva a caminhonete do pai se quiser...

Sam bufou...

- Como assim, volta logo? – Nate perguntou enquanto entravam no carro.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou há três anos sem ver minha família, você não acha mesmo que enquanto eu estiver aqui, vou ficar com você em um hotel, acha?

Entraram no quarto de hotel, ainda sem se falarem. Sam achou então que tinha pegado pesado demais, afinal Nate tinha vindo de tão longe, e apenas por sua causa.

- Nate, me desculpa, eu... eu estou sendo um perfeito idiota com você...

- Tudo bem Sam, você tem toda razão, você veio ver sua família e... Eu nem devia estar aqui. Mas é que... eu senti tanto a sua falta, Sam!

- Eu também! – Sam disse o abraçando apertado.

E realmente Sam sentira sua falta... Tinha que admitir que não o amava como amava Dean, nem perto disso, mas o que tinha com Nate era realmente especial... Havia muita cumplicidade entre os dois. Com Nate podia conversar durante horas, que o assunto nunca terminava, era o cara que sempre estava ali, era seu confidente, era alguém a quem confiaria sua vida se fosse preciso. Era alegre, compreensivo, companheiro, alguém que escolheria para amar, se assim pudesse fazer. Tá que as vezes ele era um pouco certinho demais, já que Sam preferia o tipo cafajeste, como Dean, mas este era mesmo o seu único defeito.

Depois disso os dois se beijaram, e já estavam a caminho da cama, quando o celular de Sam tocou...

- Oi.

- E então? Os pombinhos já fizeram as pazes?

- Se você não tivesse atrapalhado, ele estaria em cima de mim agora – Sam adorava provocar o irmão.

- Então eu vou desligar...

- Não! Não... por que você ligou?

- Você vem almoçar?

- Dean, eu vou ficar um pouco por aqui, mas a tarde eu volto, ok?

- Ta, eu só queria saber se precisava fazer capim pro almoço.

- Você é tão fofo, Dean!

- Você ta falando isso na frente do seu namoradinho?

- Não, ele está no banho, aliás, acho que eu vou até lá, fazer companhia pra ele agora... Até mais Dean!

- Idiota! – e Dean desligou o telefone.

Sam riu sozinho, e então olhou em direção a porta do banheiro, que estava aberta, decidindo se entrava ou não. Tirou suas roupas e decidiu entrar. Afinal, esta era a parte onde ele e Nate melhor se entendiam...

Depois do almoço, e de matarem a saudade, Sam pegou no sono e ficou dormindo no hotel, enquanto Nate se dirigiu ao bar mais próximo, onde acabou encontrando com Dean.

- Ora, ora, você abandonou o meu irmão e veio encher a cara sozinho?

- Eu precisava beber algo... Sabe, muita coisa pra digerir.

- É meu amigo, acho que você se meteu numa enrascada.

- Sim, e eu já percebi isso faz tempo, só que eu sou teimoso mesmo.

- Cadê o Sam?

- Ficou dormindo no hotel, sabe... exausto! – Nate disse com um sorrisinho, provocando Dean.

- É mesmo? E você dá conta do recado, por acaso? – Dean respondeu ácido.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Eu duvido muito! – Dean resmungou mais para si mesmo, do que para Nate ouvir.

- Sabe Dean, eu estava aqui analisando os fatos... Eu entendo perfeitamente o Sam, afinal ele é uma pessoa transparente, e diz o que pensa. Mas você... cara, você é um enigma pra mim.

- E por que você deveria me entender?

- Por favor, não me leve a mal, mas eu gostaria de entender o seu lance com o Sam.

- Nós somos irmãos, o que tem pra entender nisso?

- E você repete isso pra si mesmo muitas vezes?

- Como?

- Dean, o Sam me contou o lance todo, desde a primeira vez, quando ele foi embora para Stanford, até o que ocorreu dias atrás, quando vocês estavam bêbados, ou ele, pelo menos.

- Ele te contou? Mas não é nada do que...

- Não? Sabe Dean, eu amo demais o seu irmão. Mas desde o começo ele abriu o jogo pra mim, eu sempre soube que ele era apaixonado por você, mas mesmo assim eu quis arriscar. E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não valeu a pena. Cada minuto que eu passei ao lado dele valeu a pena. O Sam, ele... ele é adorável, é uma pessoa doce e muito agradável de se conviver. Ele sempre foi muito atencioso comigo, carinhoso, gentil, e... bom, que ele é fogoso e quente eu nem preciso te dizer, não é?

- E por que você está me dizendo isso?

- Por isso tudo, Dean, valeu a pena. Quando eu o conheci, sabe... foi na faculdade, e ele estava namorando a Jess. Eu vi os dois juntos, pareciam o casal mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto. Então eu desisti, achei que ele fosse hétero, e que eu não teria chance alguma. Depois de alguns meses, eu fiquei sabendo através de um amigo de um amigo, de um amigo dele, que ele teve algo com um tal professor de matemática. Eram rumores, mas como sempre, onde há fumaça, há fogo, então eu resolvi me aproximar. Eu estava fazendo a matéria de cálculo na mesma sala que ele, então eu forcei umas notas baixas, só pra ter uma desculpa de pedir a sua ajuda. Ele sempre muito gentil e prestativo com todo mundo, aceitou me ajudar, e nós nos encontrávamos alguns dias por semana depois das aulas, no meu apartamento para estudar. Acabamos ficando muito amigos, e quase dois meses depois, ele me perguntou qual era o motivo de eu estar fingindo não entender de cálculo para estudar com ele. Aí eu não tive escolha, tive que abrir o jogo e... bom, nós passamos a namorar depois disso.

Dean não pôde conter uma risada...

- Qual é a graça?

- Você estudou cálculo por dois meses pra conseguir levar o Sam pra cama?

- E eu faria tudo de novo, Dean.

- Não, é que... bom, eu conheço uns caras que conseguiram isso em bem menos tempo, e sem esforço algum – Dean disse sarcástico.

- Acho que você faz uma idéia errada do seu irmão. Ele há muito tempo deixou de ser aquele moleque carente, que se entregava pra qualquer um, só pra se sentir amado e desejado.

- É, talvez eu faça mesmo... e me parece que você conhece ele muito bem.

- Mas Dean, voltando ao ponto, eu acho que... ou eu estou doido, ou você sente o mesmo que ele, só não tem coragem para admitir.

- Cara, você não sabe de nada!

- Se você não o quisesse, pra começar, não teria transado com ele, nem deixado ele te... deixa pra lá. Mas você gostou, não gostou? Senão você teria dado um chega pra lá nele, mas não, você não assume, mas também não quer ele longe... Você gosta de sofrer, ou o que?

- Escuta aqui seu nerdezinho idiota! Você acha que sabe tudo, não é? Pois você não sabe nada sobre o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir.

- Acho que eu sei...

- Você acha que eu não sei o quanto o Sam sofre com isso? Você acha que eu gosto de fazê-lo sofrer? Você acha que eu não daria tudo pra ver meu irmão feliz? Então o que você pensa que pode acontecer quando dois irmãos resolvem viver feito um casal? Hein? Você já pensou nisso? Você já pensou no inferno que seria a nossa vida? As pessoas julgam, Nate, e nós teríamos que viver nos escondendo. E o meu pai? Ele morreria de desgosto por isso!

- Mas Dean...

- Você acha que é isso o que eu quero pro Sam? Que ele viva se escondendo? Que ele passe por humilhações? Eu vi esse garoto nascer, crescer, e tudo o que eu quero é que ele tenha uma vida normal, que ele seja feliz! Não me importa se pra isso eu tenha que sofrer, não me importa... Eu só queria poder arrancar isso de dentro dele!

- Isso não pode ser arrancado Dean. E eu mais do que ninguém sei o quanto ele tentou. Esse tempo todo que nós ficamos juntos, tinha vezes que eu até achava que ele estava te esquecendo. Mas aí de repente, ele tinha umas crises, ficava por dias fechado no quarto de hóspedes, não queria conversar, só ficava lá... deprimido, amargurado, e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer pra melhorar. Aí depois de uns dois ou três dias, ele voltava ao normal. Isso sem falar das quantas vezes em que ele chamava por você no meio da noite, sonhando, ou que gemia o seu nome na hora do sexo... Você não imagina o que eu aguentei, Dean, mas mesmo assim, ainda faria tudo de novo...

- Eu... realmente não sabia disso.

- Acho que eu te dou razão quanto ao que você disse. É muita coisa que vocês teriam que enfrentar, e eu também entendo esse seu lado protetor, porque acho que o Sam desperta isso nas pessoas... Mas eu duvido que algum dia ele consiga seguir em frente.

- Ele consegue sim, o problema é que ele não quer.

- Talvez, mas você também não está ajudando.

- Como?

- Você deveria ser honesto e abrir pra ele o que você sente, pode não servir pra nada, mas isto faria ele se sentir melhor, pelo menos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, e se você disser qualquer coisa a ele, eu vou negar.

- Por que não?

- Se você conhece o Sam, sabe que pra ele isso vai soar como carta branca, e ele vai achar que agora pode tudo...

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

- Olha, ele vai embora em poucos dias, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Ele vai me esquecer com o tempo.

- Você acha que três anos não foram tempo suficiente?

- Ele era muito criança ainda, agora ele é um homem, ele logo vai perceber que isso é algo sem futuro. E ele também sabe o quanto é errado!

- Como eu queria que você estivesse certo, Dean! Como eu queria...

- Agora eu tenho um carro pra entregar, já vou indo...

- Ok, a gente se fala, Dean!

Nate voltou para o hotel, e Sam ainda dormia, então se aconchegou ao seu lado na cama, e ficou por algum tempo o observando, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos...

- Onde eu fui amarrar meu bode, hein Sam? – Nate falou baixinho para um Sam adormecido – Droga de vida! Não tem como eu competir contra isso Sam, não tem como...

Sam acordou apenas no final da tarde, a para sua surpresa, Nate não estava no quarto... Foi verificar no banheiro, e nada, então sentiu um frio na barriga e correu para olhar no armário, e assim como temia, as malas de Nate não estavam mais ali.

- Droga! – Sam chutou a porta do armário, com raiva.

Olhou ao redor, desesperado, e viu que havia um bilhete em cima da cômoda...

" _Sam,_

_Você deve estar achando que eu sou louco, de aparecer aqui e ir embora no mesmo dia, e talvez eu seja mesmo... Eu sei que você deve ter pensado que eu apareci aqui pra te vigiar, ou por ciúmes de você aqui sozinho, mas não, eu só vim porque precisava ver com meus próprios olhos com o que eu estava lidando. Você já tinha me falado muitas vezes sobre o Dean, e que havia entre vocês dois esse amor "não fraternal". De qualquer jeito eu sempre nutri esperanças de que você o esquecesse, e passasse a me amar de alguma forma. Mas Sam, quando eu vi vocês dois juntos hoje pela manhã, eu não tive dúvidas de que esta é uma batalha perdida. Você não precisava nem me dizer nada, só a forma como você olhou pra ele, já fez eu me sentir um derrotado. Contra um amor assim não dá pra lutar Sam, vai ser duro, mas eu vou ter que tocar a minha vida..._

_Espero realmente que você seja muito feliz, com ou sem o Dean._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Nate."_

_

* * *

_**Continua...**

_Tadinho do Sammy, foi abandonado!! rsrs_

_Beijinhos a todos que leram até aqui!! E obrigada a todos que fazem o meu dia imensamente feliz, deixando review!!_

_Mary.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Incertezas - capítulo 15**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam voltou para casa se sentindo a pior das criaturas, quando achava que não tinha mais como as coisas piorarem, estava redondamente enganado... Elas sempre pioravam.

Por que um raio não cai logo na minha cabeça? Melhor nem pensar nisso, senão é capaz de acontecer mesmo, na maré de azar em que eu estou, tudo é possível – Sam pensou.

Devia ter tido coragem e ido embora com Nate. O que ainda estava fazendo aqui, afinal?

Desligou o motor da camionete antes de chegar em casa, estacionando diante do portão. Não queria que Dean o ouvisse chegando, tudo o que precisava agora era de um pouco de paz.

Ao desembarcar, para sua infelicidade, deu de Cara com Tom, encostado no muro, parecia que o estava esperando...

- Oi Sam.

- Oi.

- É... Sam, eu queria saber se... se você está a fim de ir comigo ao barzinho aqui perto? A gente pode jogar sinuca e conversar um pouco, como nos velhos tempos...

- Não Tom, eu estou meio cansado hoje, agora eu só quero ficar em casa mesmo.

- Ah... Mas Sam, você pensou no que eu te falei?

- Não tem nada pra pensar, eu te falei que não quero me envolver com ninguém. Tom, eu acabei de levar um fora pela segunda vez, do mesmo cara, e em menos de uma semana... Será que dá pra me deixar em paz um pouquinho?

- Mas você não vai nem me dar uma chance? Eu quero mesmo ir embora com você...

- Tom, eu não sei qual é a sua, mas... Cara, se você está querendo uma desculpa pra fugir dessa vidinha que você está levando, não vou ser eu esta desculpa. Isso não iria dar certo nunca. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, seja homem, enfrente o seu pai e faça o que você tem vontade, não fica aí como um cachorrinho sendo mandado por ele.

- Eu não sou como um cachorrinho, Sam!

- Então por que está fazendo isso? Por que quer ir embora comigo? Se não é porque não tem coragem pra enfrentar as coisas sozinho... Pode ter certeza que fugir não é solução pra nada...

- Porque eu gosto de você!

- Qual é? Nem quando eu tinha 17 eu acreditava nessa lorota, quanto menos agora. É melhor você ir embora, Tom! - Sam disse e deu as costas para ele, fazendo menção de voltar para casa, quando sente Tom o agarrando por trás.

- Mas você gostava disso, não gostava, Sam?

- Me larga, Tom! – Sam disse o empurrando.

- Vamos lá Sam, pelos bons tempos! Eu sei que você também quer! – Tom disse se aproximando novamente.

- Fica longe de mim, senão...

- Senão o que? Vai gritar pelo Dean, novamente?

Num impulso de raiva, Sam deu um soco no queixo de Tom, que caiu sentado no chão.

- Olha só... então o Sammyzinho aprendeu a se defender? – Tom disse se levantando e retribuindo o soco.

- Seu filho de uma...

Sam nem terminou de falar, e já pulou em cima de Tom, e em segundos estavam os dois rolando pelo chão, tentando socar um ao outro.

Como viu que isso não ia resultar em nada, Sam empurrou Tom pra longe, mas continuou deitado na grama, ofegante... Sam então começou a gargalhar, numa crise histérica de riso, e Tom o acompanhou, também ainda deitado na grama.

- O que é que a gente está fazendo, Tom?

- Eu não sei Sam, será que dá pra gente esquecer este episódio humilhante? Fazer de conta que não aconteceu?

- Ok, por mim tudo bem.

- Então é melhor eu ir – Tom disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar Sam a se levantar.

- Valeu.

- Sam, me desculpa por tudo, ok? Eu fui um idiota mesmo...

- Tudo bem, eu também fui, não tinha nada que me meter na sua vida...

- Ok, então... até mais...

- Até - Sam disse e foi para dentro, massageando o maxilar, que agora doía pra caramba.

Entrou na casa em silêncio, então pôde ouvir Dean e John discutindo na cozinha... Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, parou no pé da escada, tentando ouvir o que diziam...

- Se você já sabia, por que nunca me disse nada?

- Porque eu sabia qual ia ser a sua reação, pai! E que diferença isso faz? Ele é o que é, e você vai ter que aceitar de qualquer jeito!

- Eu vou ter que aceitar? Como você me pede pra aceitar uma coisa dessas?

- Aceite ou não pai, é problema seu, mas deixe ele em paz, ok?

- O mesmo moleque de sempre, fazendo as coisas para infernizar a minha vida!

- Não tem nada a ver com a sua vida, é a vida dele! Será que dá pra entender isso?

Sam subiu as escadas praticamente se arrastando... Não precisava ouvir mais nada...

- É John, se ser gay fosse o meu maior problema, eu seria o cara mais feliz do mundo - Sam resmungou enquanto tirava a camisa e os sapatos, e se jogava na cama.

Dean entrou no quarto uma hora depois, e só então percebeu que Sam já estava em casa. Sentou em sua cama e ficou observando o irmão dormir, Sam estava de calça jeans e sem camisa, deitado de bruços com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, como sempre. Dean correu os olhos pelo corpo do irmão, parando em seu traseiro arrebitado, então se pegou imaginando se os músculos dali também eram tão firmes quanto os do peito e do abdômen de Sam. O que deveria ser perfeitamente normal, um irmão ter este tipo de curiosidade sobre o corpo do outro...

Então sua mente divagou para aquela noite em que Sam fez aquele serviço inacabado nele, lembrando do quão macia e deliciosamente quente podia ser a boca do seu irmãozinho. E Dean nem queria pensar no quão fodidamente bom nisso seu irmão era, porque não queria imaginar como ou com quem, Sam havia adquirido todas aquelas habilidades, senão morreria de ciúmes. Maldito John e sua interrupção! Dean lembrou que sentiu vontade de socá-lo naquela noite...

Ao se dar conta da merda toda que estava pensando, Dean foi para o chuveiro tomar um banho frio, e ao sair do banheiro, Sam já estava acordado, sentado na cama.

- Hey Sam, eu nem vi você chegar...

- Eu sei, eu só queria dormir um pouco.

- E cadê o grude?

- Foi embora.

- Embora, você diz embora mesmo? – Dean não conseguia conter o entusiasmo na voz.

- Aham.

- Que filho da mãe! E por que? – Disse fingindo preocupação.

- Dean, eu não quero falar sobre isso, tá.

- Ei, ele te bateu por acaso? O seu rosto está vermelho...

- Não, isso foi resultado do meu encontro com o Tom, ali no portão.

- Como assim, o que ele queria?

- Você não vai querer saber – Sam disse apertando a mandíbula do lado esquerdo.

- Então o filho da puta te bateu?

- Eu soquei ele primeiro.

Dean deu gargalhadas...

- Qual é a graça?

- Eu pensei que as florzinhas brigassem feito menina, se agarrando pelos cabelos...

- Você é muito engraçadinho Dean, eu estou sorrindo por dentro – Sam disse de mau humor.

- Cara, esse foi feio - Dean disse segurando e olhando o rosto de Sam - Vem, vamos colocar gelo nisso aí.

- Dean, eu só quero ficar aqui quietinho, tá. Me deixa em paz...

- Ah, qual é Sam! Você não vai querer ficar aí curtindo a fossa por causa daquele nerdezinho, vai? – No fundo, Dean estava se roendo de ciúmes.

- Não fale mal dele, ok? O Nate é um cara muito legal.

- Eu sei que é Sam, eu só estava pegando no seu pé.

Dean tinha que admitir para si mesmo, que Nate era um cara legal. Tudo aquilo que ele havia contado, não precisava nem ser muito esperto para perceber o quanto ele amava Sam. Se Dean tivesse que escolher alguém para viver e tomar conta de seu irmão, com certeza seria ele.

Mas Dean sabia que as coisas não eram assim fáceis. Isso que existia entre ele e Sam era como um câncer, que os corroía por dentro, a ponto de não deixar sobrar muita coisa para dividir com as outras pessoas. Por mais que Dean nestes três anos, tivesse saído com várias garotas, aquele vazio sempre estava lá. Aquele vazio que machucava seu corpo e sua alma, e que só era preenchido quando Sam estava ali. Mesmo sem poder tocá-lo, apenas a sua presença já preenchia um bocado daquele vazio, apesar de Dean desejar muito mais...

O dia seguinte foi um tanto estressante para Dean. Sam andou o dia todo por lá, visivelmente chateado com alguma coisa, Dean sabia que todos aqueles acontecimentos tinham mexido muito com ele. Afinal, em dois dias Sam estaria voltando para sua vida em Stanford, e querendo ou não, Nate fazia parte dela.

John havia saído, e ligou dizendo que iria se atrasar, então os dois jantaram sozinhos.

- Vai ficar com essa cara de bunda o resto da noite?

Sam não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos, não estava a fim de aturar o humor negro de Dean agora.

- Vai se aprontar, Sam... Eu sei aonde nós vamos, pra te fazer dar umas boas risadas...

- Onde?

- No bar do Tonny, lembra?

- Ah não, Dean... fala sério, nem você conseguia rir das piadas dele.

- Ah, qual é Sam? Você precisa se distrair, vamos lá!

- Ta, eu vou... eu vou! – Sam disse bufando.

- E vê se não demora feito uma noiva pra se vestir! – Dean gritou quando Sam já subia as escadas.

O bar estava cheio, então os dois sentaram em uma mesa mais no canto e pediram cervejas. Havia um Zé Mané no palco contando piadas, mas a maioria do pessoal estava distraído conversando, nem lhe davam atenção.

A noite até que estava agradável, os dois ficaram por muito tempo conversando e rindo, lembrando de coisas da sua infância, e do que haviam aprontado juntos. Até claro, quando uma morena muito bonita se aproximou da mesa...

- Oi Dean.

- Oi... é... Melissa, não é?

- Melinda.

- Ah, Melinda, esse é o meu irmão Sam.

- Oi Sam, é um prazer.

Sam apenas retribuiu um sorriso forçado.

- Então Dean, você não quer sair pra dar uma volta comigo? Quem sabe a gente possa repetir o que fez na outra noite...

Dean ficou meio sem graça...

- Não, é... hoje não vai dar, fica para uma próxima.

- Ah, tudo bem, então eu já vou indo... Até mais meninos! – Melinda disse saindo dali.

- Dean, você pode ir se quiser, eu vou ficar bem, posso pegar uma carona – Sam disse, mas torcendo pra que Dean ficasse com ele.

- Claro que não Sam, hoje eu sou todo seu. Quero dizer... você entendeu! – Dean se corrigiu rapidamente.

Beberam mais um pouco, e Dean já estava bem alegrinho e Sam também estava começando a sentir o efeito do álcool, quando decidiram ir embora.

- Você está bem para dirigir, Dean?

- Melhor do que você, com certeza!

- Eu bebi muito menos que você, não quer mesmo que eu dirija?

- Não Sam, eu estou legal.

Entraram no Impala e seguiram a caminho de casa, o bar era um tanto retirado da cidade, numa estrada quase deserta...

- Então Dean, você está dando uns pega na Melinda?

- Nah, eu saí com ela uma vez, faz uma duas semanas...

- E a Claire? Sabia disso?

- Cara, eu não estou namorando a Claire, já te disse, só saí com ela algumas vezes.

- Depois eu é quem era o galinha!

- Eu saio com mulheres, Sam!

- E daí? Isso faz diferença?

- Claro que faz! E eu não gosto de você saindo com qualquer um por aí...

- Você fica com ciúmes, Dean? – Sam falou, chegando mais perto...

- Eu... eu... Claro que não, Sammy! Cada idéia!

- Então por que isso te incomoda? – Agora Sam colocou sua mão por dentro da camisa de Dean.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sam?

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – Sam disse no seu ouvido, sorrindo malicioso, enquanto apertava e acariciava o abdômen de Dean.

- É melhor você parar com isso! – Dean disse nervoso, sentindo que sua calça já começava a ficar apertada em certos lugares.

- Me parece que você está gostando – Sam agora acariciava a ereção de Dean por cima do jeans.

- S-Sam... n-não faz isso – Dean tentava negar, enquanto Sam já tinha aberto o botão e o zíper de sua calça, com sua mão já enfiada dentro da boxer de Dean, o acariciando sem pudor.

- O que foi Dean, você não está gostando? Eu posso fazer melhor – Então Sam deitou no banco, se acomodando como pôde, com a cabeça deitada no colo de Dean, para então começar a fazer torturas com a boca e com a língua em seu pênis.

- Puta merda, Sam! Desse jeito eu vou acabar batendo o carro...

Sam deu uma risadinha, tirando o pau de Dean da boca por um instante, para então voltar a chupá-lo.

Dean parou o carro na primeira entrada que encontrou, então jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando manter a sanidade de não foder a boca de Sam com força, pois aquilo ali estava se tornando uma tortura...

- Sam, pára... por favor – Dean conseguiu dizer e tirar seu pau da boca gulosa do irmão, para então sair do carro.

Sam respirou fundo, frustrado, e então foi atrás dele.

Dean estava encostado no carro, respirando fundo, tentando manter a calma.

Sam chegou muito perto, prensando Dean entre o seu corpo e o Impala.

- Sammy, por favor... nós não podemos...

- Não podemos o que, Dean? Estamos só nós dois aqui...

- Mas nem por isso...

- Por que não Dean? Eu logo vou embora, e você não vai me ver por meses!

- Sammy...

E então Dean não pôde conter um gemido, quando Sam o prensou mais ainda contra o carro, esfregando suas ereções, enquanto beijava e mordia de leve o pescoço do loiro.

Dean então rapidamente inverteu as posições, desta vez era ele quem prensava Sam contra o carro, beijando seus lábios com paixão. Suas línguas se tocaram com desejo, suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro, de uma forma selvagem... urgente...

Dean praticamente arrancou a camiseta de Sam com pressa, e em seguida a sua própria, então abriu o botão e o zíper da calça de Sam, a deixando descer por suas pernas. Depois disso, Dean agarrou com vontade o traseiro de Sam, agora coberto apenas pela boxer branca, sentindo os músculos firmes e a pele macia ao mesmo tempo.

Dean estava entorpecido pelo desejo, então virou Sam contra o capô do Impala, e desceu sua boxer, baixando também as suas próprias calças, para então roçar sua ereção naquele traseiro macio e tão desejado...

Sam sentiu seu corpo estremecer de desejo, com a proximidade daquele corpo que tanto queria... Dean lambia e mordia seu pescoço e sua nuca, que com certeza estariam marcados no dia seguinte...

Dean em seguida encharcou seus dedos com a própria saliva, introduzindo um deles na entrada apertada do irmão...

- Você gosta disso, Sammy? – Dean perguntou com a voz rouca, próximo do seu ouvido...

Sam apenas ofegou, não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas gemeu mais alto quando Dean introduziu o segundo dedo, movimentando-os dentro de Sam.

- Hein, Sammy? – Dean continuava provocando.

- Dean, se você não me foder logo, eu vou subir pelo teto do Impala, eu juro!

Dean apenas riu, adorava ver seu irmãozinho assim vulnerável, completamente entregue... consumido pelo desejo...

Então Dean inclinou o tronco de Sam para a frente, que ficou com as mão espalmadas sobre o capô do Impala, e abriu mais as suas pernas, para então penetrá-lo com seu pênis, que já estava pulsando de desejo... Dean entrou com cuidado, sentindo Sam retesar seu corpo, devido a dor inicial, então começou a movimentar-se, aumentando o ritmo, tornando suas estocadas cada vez mais fortes e rápidas, se deliciando com os gemidos de Sam... Dean acompanhava seu gemidos, e Sam choramingou quando Dean segurou seu pênis com a mão livre, passando a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas...

- Dean! – Sam gemia seu nome, completamente perdido em meio a tanto prazer...

- Sammy... goza pra mim, Sammy...

Então Sam gozou, sujando a mão direita de Dean e a lataria do Impala, e Dean logo em seguida gozou dentro dele, se apoiando em seu corpo, sentindo o tremor em suas pernas, e mal podendo se manter de pé...

Permaneceram por algum tempo assim, encostados um no outro, ofegantes, até Dean sair de dentro de Sam com cuidado...

Dean pegou uma toalha no porta luvas do carro para se limparem, então enquanto Sam ajeitava suas roupas, Dan pegou uma garrafa de água, deu um gole, e jogou o restante na lataria do Impala...

- Sammy, se isso aqui manchar, juro que eu mato você!

Sam riu e então puxou Dean para perto novamente, o envolvendo em um abraço, para então voltar a beijar seus lábios com paixão.

Sabia que assim que este momento terminasse, tudo estaria acabado, então queria aproveitar mais um pouco, sentindo a maciez daqueles lábios tentadores, sentindo mais uma vez o gosto de Dean...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Incertezas - capítulo 16**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Ao chegaram em casa, John ainda estava acordado, calculando o orçamento de um cliente. Sam subiu e foi direto para a cama, enquanto Dean ainda ficou e ajudou John a terminar os cálculos.

Quando Dean entrou no quarto, Sam já estava dormindo. Dean queria muito conversar com ele, durante o caminho até em casa veio pensando nisso, enquanto estavam em silêncio, e achou que passava da hora de contar-lhe o que sentia.

Mesmo isso não mudando em nada, já que não podiam ficar juntos, não iria mais esconder nada de Sam, seu irmão merecia, no mínimo, saber que não estava sozinho nesta loucura toda.

Ficou o observando por alguns minutos, percebendo que desde que Sam havia voltado, nunca o tinha visto dormir tão serenamente. Dean acabou deixando-o dormir, com pena de despertá-lo, e ainda mais com John em casa, não seria muito apropriado eles terem esta conversa ali. Resolveu que pela manhã falaria com Sam, então se deitou, logo pegando no sono também.

Dean acordou com o sol já brilhando na janela, e então percebeu que Sam já havia levantado.

Não o encontrou pelo resto da casa, apenas John estava na mesa, tomando seu café.

- Bom dia pai, o senhor viu o Sammy por aí?

- Ele está lá na oficina, arrumando umas coisas.

- Ta, eu vou lá falar com ele...

- Não vai tomar seu café?

- Não, eu estou sem fome agora – Dean falou e saiu apressado para a oficina, encontrando Sam trepado em uma prateleira, arrumando aquela zona toda que ele e John haviam deixado.

- Sam, deixa isso aí que eu arrumo qualquer hora - Dean disse meio envergonhado - Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Dean, eu não sei se eu já te falei, mas lá em Stanford eu estou trabalhando em uma oficina, com o Bobby, ele é... é um senhor muito bacana, você iria gostar muito dele, eu acho.

- O que? Você trabalhando em uma oficina?

- Por que não, Dean? Vocês é que nunca quiseram me ensinar!

- Você era um desastre, Sam!

- Eu era... mas eu já sei fazer toda a parte elétrica direitinho... E eu sou bom em projetar as reformas, sabe?

- Mas quando você trabalha lá? Isso não está atrapalhando seus estudos?

- Não, não atrapalha, eu trabalho nas minhas horas de folga, e nos finais de semana... Ele tem uma espécie de ferro velho e oficina. Então... eu estava pensando que se você fosse algum dia pra lá, a gente poderia comprar uns carros antigos, tem muitos por lá, e reformá-los pra vender, assim como você fez com o Impala, Dean.

- Sammy, você sabe que eu não pretendo...

- Eu sei Dean, eu só disse que se algum dia você mudar de idéia... Talvez algum dia você enjoe de viver aqui, ou... Bom, o apartamento onde eu vou morar agora é pequeno, mas tem dois quartos, então, se você quiser morar lá... Só... morar, Dean...

- Sam, eu não sei se...

- Não precisa responder nada, eu só queria que você soubesse.

- Ok. Sam, tem outra coisa que eu preciso te falar.

- Dean, se é sobre ontem, é melhor não...

- Dean, eu preciso da sua ajuda aqui um pouquinho – John disse interrompendo a conversa.

- Ok, pai – Dean respondeu de mau humor – Sam, depois a gente precisa conversar.

Quando Dean terminou de ajudar o John, Sam já não estava mais ali. Tinha ido com Tom até o bar, para jogar conversa fora e jogar sinuca.

Na verdade estava fugindo da conversa com Dean, afinal já sabia perfeitamente o que Dean teria para falar... Que havia sido um erro, que não teriam feito aquilo se não estivessem sob o efeito do álcool, que eram irmãos e não podiam... e blá, blá, blá...

E Sam já estava farto disso tudo, sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto isso que sentia pelo irmão era errado, mas de nada adiantava, pois simplesmente não conseguia se conter ao ficar perto de Dean.

Era algo que não conseguia controlar, não sabia nem quando aquilo tudo havia começado, era como se este sentimento sempre fizesse parte de sua vida, precisava daquilo para viver, assim como do ar em seus pulmões.

Talvez tenha começado quando tinha 13 anos, quando pela primeira vez teve uma ereção ao olhar Dean sair do banho apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura. Na época já sabia que aquilo não era normal, que era completamente errado... Então fez o que pôde para esconder aqueles sentimentos, que se tornaram cada vez mais fortes, até que já não podia mais controlar...

Sam ficou matando tempo por algumas horas com Tom no bar, almoçaram por ali mesmo, Sam apenas ligou avisando Dean que não iria almoçar em casa. Dean pareceu chateado ao telefone, mas Sam pensou que depois ainda teriam tempo para conversar, e com certeza Dean o perdoaria.

No início da tarde Sam voltou para casa, não viu o Impala, portanto deduziu que Dean havia saído. John também não estava, então Sam se sentou no sofá, curtindo o vazio daquela casa, pensando se algum dia ainda voltaria ali.

Logo escutou o barulho da camionete de John, e em seguida um barulho dela batendo em alguma coisa. Correu para fora e viu que John havia errado a entrada da garagem. Caramba! Será que estava bêbado? – Sam pensou.

Sam foi até lá e suas suspeitas se confirmaram... John mal conseguia sair de dentro da camionete, de tão bêbado. Sam estranhou, pois aquilo não era do seu feitio, pelo menos não na época em que morava em casa. Ajudou John a entrar em casa, o apoiando em seu ombro, então o ajudou a sentar em uma cadeira.

- O que houve John? Por que beber desse jeito a uma hora dessas?

- Você vai querer me dar um sermão agora, Sam?

- Não, é só que...

- Onde está o Dean?

- Deve ter saído, quando eu cheguei ele já não estava...

- John deixou a caneta que tinha na mão cair, e então Sam se abaixou na sua frente para ajuntar...

- O que é isso, Sam?

- O que?

- Em seu pescoço... isso é... um chupão?

- Ah... não... eu... – Sam se amaldiçoou por não ter percebido antes e disfarçado.

- Então você andou se esfregando com algum macho por aí, Sam? Foi com o Tom, por acaso?

Sam ficou com os olhos marejados, segurando o nó na garganta, por mais que não ligasse para o que John dizia, doía muito ouví-lo falar desse jeito.

- Não John, não foi com o Tom.

- Sabe Sammy... Eu ainda não acredito nisso tudo. Quero dizer, você sempre foi muito sensível e as vezes até um pouco delicado demais... Quando criança vivia chorando por qualquer motivo, e quando adolescente também... Mas, daí a...

- O que?

- Eu sempre falei que a Mary mimava você demais, e o Dean também, sempre fazendo as suas vontades...

- Não coloca a minha mãe no meio disso, John! – Sam disse com raiva.

- Com quem você esteve, Sam?

- Isso não te interessa!

- Você é muito petulante, mesmo!

- Isso te incomoda?

- Se incomoda? – John deu uma risada alta – Então você gosta de se deitar com homens, Sam? É disso que você gosta?

- Sim, é disso que eu gosto! – Sam não conseguia esconder o ódio na voz, então pensou que esta era a hora de aproveitar para saber tudo o que John pensava, e bêbado ele iria acabar falando toda a verdade, ainda mais agora que Dean não estava ali para defendê-lo. Apesar de estar com medo do que iria ouvir, Sam decidiu que iria provocá-lo até saber tudo o que queria.

- E o que você faz? Hein Sam? Você chupa eles? Deixa eles te foderem? - John cuspia as palavras com desprezo.

- Sim John, na verdade eu só fico feliz quando estou com um pau enfiado bem fundo, ou na minha garganta, ou no meu traseiro! – Sam dizia com ódio, chorando... mas decidido a levar isso até o fim...

- Você gosta de me provocar, não é moleque?

- E você deve ficar feliz, por ser eu o gayzinho da família, e não o Dean, não é mesmo?

John riu alto...

- O Dean tem o meu sangue, ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas, agora você... Você é um maldito ingrato! Sempre fez de tudo pra tornar a minha vida um inferno!E agora vem me dizer que está se deitando com homens? Hein Sam? Você não poderia mesmo ser meu filho!

- Do que você está falando, John?

- De nada! Agora me deixa em paz!

Agora mesmo é que Sam não iria parar, sentia seu coração pulando dentro do peito...

- Eu por acaso fui adotado? É isso? É por isso que você nunca me suportou?

- Você não foi adotado, foi... foi muito pior... Você infernizava a minha vida, Sam! Você não me deixava esquecer por um minuto a pior coisa que eu fiz na merda da minha vida!

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu menti pra sua mãe, Sam! Eu enganei a Mary, e você não me deixava esquecer isso... o tempo todo, não me deixava esquecer...

- Como? Como você a enganou?

- Ela... ela quis tanto o nosso filho, era tudo o que ela mais queria! E ela... ela teve complicações no parto, quase morreu... Mesmo assim ela estava tão feliz com o bebê... Tão feliz! Mas então... então ele... ele morreu...

- Morreu? Como morreu? Do que diabos você está falando?

- A Mary estava muito fraca, havia tido sérias complicações durante o parto, e quando eu entrei para vê-la... Seu rosto estava branco, quase sem vida, mas quando ela pegou o bebê no colo... ela simplesmente ficou radiante... seu sorriso poderia alcançar o mundo naquele momento, mas durou muito pouco porque ela teve que ser levada para a UTI. O bebê ficou no quarto, em um bercinho do hospital, e eu fiquei por ali, aguardando notícias da Mary. Um tempinho depois eu fui vê-lo e ele parecia estar dormindo... E foi quando eu o toquei e percebi que estava sem vida... Eu o peguei no colo e passei a andar com ele de um lado para o outro, desesperado. Como eu iria dar uma notícia dessas para a Mary? Ela estava muito debilitada, e não iria suportar...

- O que?

- Ele morreu, e então tinha aquela mulher no quarto ao lado, ela também tinha recém dado a luz a um menino, e vendo o meu desespero, ela tomou o bebê morto dos meus braços, e disse... disse que iria dar o filho dela para adoção, e que se eu quisesse então eu poderia trocar, bastava trocar as pulseirinhas, e ninguém iria saber, ninguém tinha visto o bebê morto ainda...

- Meu Deus!

- E então, eu pensei: Por que não? Por que deixar a Mary sofrer mais ainda? Ela já estava tão debilitada, não iria aguentar passar por todo esse sofrimento...

- Eu não posso acreditar! - Sam dizia chorando.

- Mas eu... eu tive que conviver com esta mentira a minha vida toda, e quando a Mary morreu tudo ficou ainda pior, porque eu sabia que tinha sido tudo uma mentira, que ela morreu sendo enganada, sem saber a verdade, e tudo por minha culpa...

- Então é por isso que você me odiava?

- Eu não te odiava! Eu nunca te odiei, Sammy, é só que... cada vez que eu olhava pra você, eu lembrava do que eu tinha feito, do maior erro da minha vida... Eu lembrava que tinha mentido pra sua mãe a vida inteira... E a culpa me consumia... Como eu poderia olhar pra você sem pensar nisso o tempo todo? Me diz?

- O Dean sabia disso? John, o Dean sabia?

- Não, apenas eu e a sua mãe legítima sabíamos.

- Meu Deus, isso é...

- Eu não fiz por mal, Sam... eu só... só quis proteger a Mary...

- Eu sei John... agora é melhor você ir se deitar... Você não vai querer que o Dean te veja bêbado desse jeito...

Então Sam ajudou John a subir até o quarto, o deitando na cama, e então foi para o seu quarto e sentou-se no chão... quase não podia respirar, era um misto de sentimentos, sua cabeça rodava, parecia que seu peito ia explodir...

Por um lado era difícil aceitar, porque tudo que viveu naquela casa, a sua mãe, era tudo mentira. Na verdade depois que Mary morreu, Sam nunca mais se sentiu parte daquela família, mas mesmo assim, saber que ela não era sua verdadeira mãe, isso machucava muito.

Mas pelo menos agora estava tudo explicado. Passara a vida tentando entender porque não era amado pelo pai, e agora sabia o motivo. John tomou uma atitude impensada, provavelmente num momento de desespero, e depois não conseguiu lidar com isso, e como ele mesmo disse, Sam estava ali para lembrá-lo do seu erro todos os dias.

E Dean... Dean iria chegar daqui a pouco, e não poderia vê-lo assim... Dean não deveria saber de nada. Sam então juntou suas coisas e chamou um táxi, indo para um motel no centro da cidade. Chegando lá sentou-se na cama, perdido em seus pensamentos...

Tinha que organizar suas idéias, era muita informação para processar. E agora? O que faria? Qual o impacto que isso teria na sua vida? Será que realmente mudaria alguma coisa? Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, precisava falar com alguém, não iria aguentar isso tudo sozinho...

Ironicamente, era de Dean que precisava agora, de deitar a cabeça em seu colo, sentir suas mãos afagando seus cabelos, e ouvir Dean dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem... Não sabia por que, mas Dean sempre conseguia fazê-lo acreditar nisso...

Mas não podia... precisava deixar Dean fora disso tudo... Pegou o celular e automaticamente discou o número de Nate. Foi a única pessoa em que pode pensar além de Dean...

- Atende, Nate... droga! Por favor, atende!

O celular chamava, mas ninguém atendia... Tentou várias vezes, e nada... Por que ele atenderia, afinal? – Sam pensou com raiva.

Sentiu um vazio tão grande dentro do peito... estava sozinho agora, completamente só... Não podia ligar para o Dean, Nate já não queria mais saber de seus problemas, e este era um assunto muito delicado, que não podia falar para alguém que não fosse da sua extrema confiança.

Passou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto do motel, sem saber o que fazer... era informação demais para assimilar.

Sentindo-se completamente perdido, sentou no chão com as costas apoiadas na cama e chorou... Chorou em desespero, tentando arrancar aquela dor toda de dentro do peito... Mas logo percebendo ser algo inútil, decidiu que teria que fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

De nada iria adiantar ficar ali chorando ou se lamentando, teria que fazer uma escolha... Ou deixar tudo como estava, tentar esquecer e voltar para Stanford para seguir sua vida, ou iria mexer a fundo nessa história toda, pelo menos até saber de toda a verdade.

Seu celular tocou neste momento... era Dean. Pensou em não atender, mas com certeza Dean viria até ali se fizesse isso. Teria que falar com ele e dar alguma desculpa que o convencesse...

- Dean?

- Hey Sammy... O que deu em você pra ir embora desse jeito?

- Desculpa Dean, é que eu recebi uma ligação de um amigo, e a gente marcou de se encontrar, não deu pra esperar você voltar - Sam inventou, se sentindo péssimo com isso, nunca em sua vida havia mentido para o seu irmão.

- Você chegou a falar com o pai? Quando eu cheguei ele já estava dormindo.

- Sim Dean, mas ele chegou cansado e eu logo fui embora.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não, na verdade a gente mal se falou.

- Sam, não mente pra mim, então por que você levou suas coisas embora?

- É que... amanhã eu já vou embora mesmo, então...

- Vocês brigaram, não brigaram?

- Sim, Dean... nós brigamos, mas foi só mais uma briguinha, como sempre...

- Caramba, Sammy! Eu queria muito falar com você, pensei que você fosse passar a noite aqui.

- Eu sei, mas amanhã a gente se fala Dean, eu tenho que desligar agora.

- Sam, você... está com alguém aí?

- Sim, eu estou.

- Ah, tudo bem, então... quando der você me liga - Dean disse decepcionado.

- Ok Dean, até mais.

Sam sentiu seu peito doer em ter que mentir para Dean desta forma... Mas não tinha outro jeito, não podia lhe contar a verdade agora, não estava preparado para isso...

* * *

Continua...

Respondendo as reviews:

Alexia

Muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz em saber! Espero que o rumo que a história tomou não te decepcione... Beijinhos!!

RubyWinchester

O capítulo anterior te deixou sem fôlego? Hahaha, era essa mesmo a minha intenção! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijinhos!!

***

Aos demais, muito obrigada! Espero ter respondido a todos.

Beijos!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Incertezas - capítulo 17**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam estava desesperado, sentindo-se completamente abandonado... Ficou pensando então em sua mãe biológica... Por que o teria abandonado? Será que tinha um pai? Como eles seriam? E Dean... na verdade então Dean não era seu irmão... Sam passara a vida querendo isso, e agora que era mesmo verdade, sentia-se completamente perdido...

Achou que o melhor a fazer agora era voltar para Stanford e tentar esquecer tudo isso... Mas sabia que não ia conseguir, que não iria descansar até tirar toda história a limpo. E começaria pelos seus pais. Não tinha interesse em conhecê-los, talvez um pouco de curiosidade, apenas... Mas precisava saber... precisava saber o motivo de uma mãe trocar o seu próprio filho por um bebê morto... precisava desesperadamente saber...

Mas como? Como poderia obter qualquer informação deste tipo? Nos filmes e nos seriados era tudo tão fácil – pensou Sam – Era só conseguir um distintivo falso e entrar no hospital, pedindo informações... Opa! Distintivo? Tinha que encontrar alguém que pudesse fazer isso por ele... Mas quem? Droga, não! - Sam acabara de se lembrar do único policial que conhecia na redondeza... Jorge.

- E agora? Ligo ou não ligo pra ele? – Sam falava sozinho dentro do quarto do motel.

Olhou no relógio... eram cinco horas da tarde, pegou seu celular, torcendo para que o número do telefone dele não tivesse mudado.

- Alô, Jorge falando.

- Jorge, é... aqui é o Sam, Sam Winchester, não sei se você vai lembrar de mim... Bom, você me conheceu na oficina do John, há uns três anos atrás...

- Sam? Sammy! É claro, como eu me esqueceria de você? A melhor foda da minha vida! - Jorge disse e gargalhou alto - Mas a que devo a honra da sua ligação?

Sam já estava se arrependendo de ter ligado...

- Eu, é... eu preciso de um favor seu, você ainda trabalha como policial?

- Hmm, um favor, é? Isso já está começando a me animar!

- Não é o que você...

- Então... você ainda curte homens de farda, Sam?

Sam revirou os olhos...

- Eu preciso de um favor seu como policial, e não... sabe... – Sam disse sem graça.

- Então o que é? Você quer as minhas algemas emprestadas? Continua safadinho, hein! - Jorge disse rindo.

- Eu dispenso o seu senso de humor, e acho melhor eu pedir ajuda a outra pessoa - Sam disse sério, já perdendo a paciência.

- Ei, espera aí, eu só estava brincando!

- Então, será que dá pra me levar a sério, só um pouquinho?

- Ok, o que você quer então?

- Eu preciso que você verifique uns registros em um hospital. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

- Ah, e eu ganho algo em troca?

- Bom, isso a gente negocia depois...

- Sam, não sei por que, mas isso está me cheirando a encrenca... Mas o que eu não faço por você, não é mesmo? E sim, eu vou querer algo em troca...

Vai sonhando, idiota! - Sam pensou, e em seguida passou a Jorge todas as informações de que precisava.

Passou o restante do dia dentro do quarto do motel, andando de um lado para o outro, ansioso, quando toca seu celular...

- Você é um cara sortudo, consegui todas as informações que precisava...

- Tão rápido?

- Eu tenho meus contatos – Jorge disse se gabando.

- E está esperando o que pra me passar?

- Meu prêmio...

- O que você quer?

- Onde você está?

Combinaram de se encontrar no mesmo bar que estiveram anos atrás... Sam estava em uma mesa, com um copo de uísque a sua frente, quando Jorge entrou e deu uma olhada pelo ambiente, a sua procura.

- As pessoas sempre nos surpreendem, não é mesmo? - Disse Jorge apertando a mão de Sam em cumprimento e sentando na cadeira vaga a sua frente.

- Nem tanto - Sam disse olhando Jorge de cima em baixo.

- Pelo visto, você continua com a língua afiada, garoto.

Sam apenas riu...

- Você não tem mais muito daquele moleque espevitado que eu conheci, cresceu, é claro, e melhorou muito fisicamente, mas o olhar de filhote perdido e o sorriso travesso continuam os mesmos.

- Sabe Jorge, você não precisa me passar nenhuma cantada barata, vamos direto ao ponto.

- Tudo bem, como você preferir...

- Então, o que você descobriu?

- Bom, o casal em referência é a senhora Helen e seu marido Victor, eles perderam o bebê que faleceu logo após nascer, por insuficiência respiratória. Dois anos depois, eles se mudaram para Wichita, onde vivem até hoje. Naquele mesmo ano eles adotaram um garotinho de dois anos, e nos anos seguintes, continuaram adotando crianças, a casa deles é uma espécie de orfanato, hoje eles vivem com umas dez crianças, ou melhor, alguns já adultos. Era isso... aqui está o endereço, telefone, tudo que você me pediu.

Jorge notou que Sam de repente ficou quieto demais e com os olhos marejados.

- Sam, o que você tem a ver com isso, e para que você precisa desta informação?

- Só... curiosidade - Sam disse tentando esconder a emoção.

- Claro, e justamente pela família do bebê que nasceu no mesmo dia e no mesmo hospital que você...

- É, eu sou meio doido as vezes.

- Sam, eu não vou mexer nisso porque é muita merda pra jogar no ventilador, mas esta história é tão absurda, quero dizer, você acha mesmo que foi trocado na maternidade? Ou é só essa sua obsessão em não ser filho do John?

- Eu não sei, eu... tenho que pensar melhor sobre isso, mas de qualquer jeito, obrigado por tudo.

- Então é só assim?

- Só assim como?

- Só obrigado, e pronto!

- O que você quer, afinal?

- Não dá pra imaginar? - Jorge disse sorrindo de lado e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sam revirou os olhos e bufou...

- Pensei que isso fosse um favor de amigo...

- E é, mas eu pensei que você também pudesse me fazer um favorzinho, sabe... como amigo...

- Favorzinho?

- Qual é Sam? Hoje você não vai mais conseguir resolver nada mesmo, já é noite, e você só vai ficar sozinho matutando as coisas, por que não se divertir um pouquinho?

- Olha, eu não estou nenhum pouquinho com cabeça pra fazer o que você chama de diversão, então... esquece! Eu tenho que voltar para o motel...

- Eu vou com você.

- O que?

- Só pra garantir que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Eu não vou transar com você!

- E quem disse que eu quero? Eu só disse que vou te acompanhar, você está nervoso demais, vai acabar fazendo merda.

- Claro.

Entraram no quarto de motel, e Sam estava sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável com a presença de Jorge, que não parava de olhá-lo de cima em baixo o tempo todo.

- Então, o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei ainda.

- Você vai até lá?

- Eu não sei, eu... eu só queria saber o motivo, sabe? Eu só queria poder olhar pra cara dela, e saber o motivo... eu não preciso de outra mãe. Além do que... quem é que troca o seu próprio filho por um bebê morto? E por que?

- Você acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Você saber o motivo?

- Não vai mudar, só vai me ajudar a entender essa merda toda.

- E o que o Dean acha disso?

- O Dean não sabe.

- O que? Você não contou a ele?

- Não.

- Nem pretende contar?

- Por enquanto não... Uma coisa de cada vez, eu nem consegui digerir esta história ainda.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Sam Winchester?

- Cala a boca!

- Eu conheci um garoto, há uns três anos atrás...era um cara meio complicado, mas muito esperto, safado, e que sabia muito bem o que queria...

- Eu tinha 17, as coisas eram bem mais fáceis na época.

- Tudo bem que você cresceu, mudou, foi pra faculdade, mas... O Sam que eu conheci, se soubesse de uma notícia dessas, teria corrido e pulado em cima do Dean sem dar tempo nem dele respirar...

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- E por que não?

- O Dean, ele... pra começar, ele gosta de mulheres... Mesmo que já tenha acontecido algo entre nós... foi só sexo, foi... coisa do momento.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- E tem o John. Ele nunca iria aceitar, e o Dean jamais enfrentaria ele por minha causa, jamais!

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Você quer parar de me perguntar se eu tenho certeza? Não está ajudando em nada! E eu não tenho mais certeza de nada... E tem mais... pro Dean, eu vou sempre ser o irmãozinho que ele tem que proteger, isso não vai mudar nada na cabeça dele...

- Por que você não admite que está com medo?

- Medo? Medo do que?

- De enfrentar a verdade.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do Dean. Você passou a vida sonhando com isso... Acreditando, ou querendo acreditar que ele não queria nada com você apenas porque vocês eram irmãos. E agora que chegou a hora da verdade, você amarelou...

- Não é nada disso, eu...

- Ah, não é? Você quer me dizer então que não está morrendo de medo de enfrentar a verdade, de saber, na cara dura, o que ele realmente sente ou pensa a seu respeito?

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? Vai embora daqui! – Sam não conseguiu segurar o choro, Jorge tinha cutucado bem fundo na ferida dessa vez...

- É isso mesmo, não é? É por isso que você fugiu sem falar com ele...

- E se... e se ele não... Agora nem irmão dele eu sou mais! E se ele não quiser nunca mais olhar pra minha cara?

- Você conhece o Dean, e sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Mas e se... e se ele, ele sempre vai ficar do lado do John, ele nunca vai ficar comigo...

- E se... E se... Você tem que parar com isso, Sam! Você tem que enfrentar a verdade de uma vez!

- Eu não sei se consigo...

- Você consegue! E se ele mesmo não te quiser, você vai ter que deixar ele para trás e seguir em frente... Não dá pra viver de sonhos, Sam! Você precisa encarar a realidade, você não é mais uma criança!

- Eu sei disso... mas eu ainda preciso de um tempo, eu não estou preparado pra isso ainda...

- Ok, então fazemos o seguinte... Eu vou dormir aqui com você – Sam o olhou de cara feia – Dormir, só dormir, eu prometo! Aí pela manhã eu te levo até a casa dos seus pais biológicos, você resolve o que tem pra resolver, e depois decide se volta ou não pra falar com o Dean. O que você me diz?

- Tirando a parte de você dormir aqui, o restante está ok.

- Por que? Está com medo de não resistir? – Jorge disse rindo.

- Idiota! – Sam disse bravo, e nesta hora tocou o seu celular...

- Oi.

- Oi Sam, é o Nate. Você queria falar comigo?

- Não, não era nada importante.

- Sam... você ligou seis vezes em menos de uma hora... Era importante, não era?

- E por que você não atendeu?

- Porque... eu estava em aula, você sabe!

- Claro.

- Era uma aula importante.

- Eu sei, droga! você não precisa se explicar! Lógico que a aula era muito mais importante do que ouvir os meus problemas, não é?

- Me desculpe! É que eu... eu estava com raiva de você!

- Foi você quem me abandonou sozinho naquele hotel, e agora está com raiva de mim?

- Sam, afinal o que aconteceu? Por que você me ligou?

- Deixa pra lá, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso agora.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, eu preciso desligar.

- Ok, até mais, e se precisar, me liga, prometo que vou atender!

Depois de desligar o celular, Sam foi tomar um banho, e já saiu do banheiro vestido, por garantia.

- Você vai mesmo dormir aqui?

- Sim, esta cama de casal é bem grande, acho que não há problemas da gente dividir.

Sam apenas o olhou de cara feia e se deitou, um tanto desconfiado.

- Sam, você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? Daquele dia no motel?

- Você não quer mesmo falar nisso, quer?

- Eu só estava aqui lembrando... da forma como você montou em mim, e...

- Jorge, por favor!

- Oh, você fica envergonhado em falar nisso? Cara, você gostava mesmo de trepar... E agora está aí... cheio de frescuras... Tá querendo se guardar pro Dean?

- Eu vou dormir no sofá!

- Não, não... eu não vou mais falar nisso, vamos dormir, já que amanhã o dia vai ser longo...

- Você não tem que trabalhar, não?

- Amanhã é meu dia de folga.

Acabaram dormindo, um virado pra cada lado da cama. Quando Sam acordou pela manhã, Jorge estava colado nele, e com um dos braços por cima do seu corpo.

Sam se levantou com cuidado e teve que rir da situação, o sujeito era mesmo um folgado...

Logo Jorge também acordou e seguiram caminho até Wichita.

Jorge estacionou em frente a casa, que possuía um muro alto, não dava pra ver muita coisa dali da rua.

- Você tem certeza, Sam?

- Eu não sei, mas eu prefiro que você vá dar uma volta e me deixe aqui sozinho por enquanto.

- Ok, como você quiser, mas qualquer coisa liga pro meu celular, que eu venho correndo...

- Ok.

Sam saiu do carro, e esperou Jorge desaparecer de vista, então parou em frente ao portão, que era de grades de ferro, dava para ver apenas o jardim da casa por ali.

Ficou algum tempo ali parado, tentando decidir se tocava ou não a campainha. Sam começou a sentir uma tontura, e se amaldiçoou por não ter comido nada desde o dia anterior. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar, e de repente tudo escureceu...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, e como sempre, reviews são bem vindas!!

Beijinhos!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Incertezas - capítulo 18**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Sam abriu os olhos, ainda um pouco zonzo, e percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama de hospital. Um par de olhos castanhos o observava de perto, e então depois de piscar várias vezes percebeu ser uma mulher, bastante bonita por sinal, que sorria para ele...

- Eu... eu...

- Calma, é melhor você permanecer deitado, senão a tontura vai voltar.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Bom, você foi encontrado caído em frente ao portão da minha casa.

Sam sentou-se na cama assustado, e então sentiu a tontura voltando, e teve que deitar novamente.

- Q-quem é v-você?

- Eu sou a Helen, e você é o Sam, não é mesmo?

- C-como você sabe?

- Me desculpe, mas eu tomei a liberdade de olhar os seus documentos, já que precisei deles para dar entrada no hospital.

_Helen _– Sam pensou – _Minha mãe... Não pode ser... Por que eu tive que desmaiar justo lá?_ – Seu coração estava acelerado, tamanha a excitação e nervosismo...

- Melhor você se acalmar um pouco – Helen disse segurando a sua mão.

Sam não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos... não sabia direito o que estava sentindo... um misto de curiosidade e excitação, na verdade o que mais queria era sair correndo dali, mas estava meio impossibilitado no momento. Como Dean fazia falta nessas horas...

- Mamãe, o moço bonito já acordou, mamãe? – Uma garotinha loira de uns dez anos perguntou, enquanto entrava no quarto, olhando desconfiada para Sam.

- Sim, meu anjo, ele já acordou, mas não está muito disposto ainda.

- Sam, esta é a Susie, a minha filhinha caçula.

Susie se aproximou, sorrindo para Sam, que sorriu também.

Neste momento Sam pode notar que Helen ficou com os olhos marejados, se segurando para não chorar na sua frente...

- Sam, você... me dá licença só um minutinho? - Helen pediu e se retirou do quarto por alguns minutos.

Helen saiu levando Susie consigo... Sam não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, queria muito saber de tudo, mas também não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto.

Quando Helen voltou para o quarto, Sam ficou a observando de longe... era uma situação embaraçosa, sabia que a mulher ali a sua frente era sua mãe, mas para ele era uma estranha.

- Você... é, você sabe onde ficou o meu celular? Eu preciso ligar para...

- Ah, está aqui na mesa, mas Sam, tinha um bilhete no seu bolso com o nome de Jorge e um telefone, nós ligamos para ele, que já deve estar vindo para cá.

- Hmm, ok.

- Sam? – Helen disse se aproximando.

Sam prendeu a respiração quando ela se aproximou. Estava muito apreensivo, não sabia o que dizer...

- Não foi coincidência, não é?

- Como?

- Você ter vindo até aqui... Claro, talvez você não estava esperando capotar na frente do meu portão, mas você foi até a minha casa por algum motivo, não foi?

- Sim - Foi só o que Sam conseguiu responder, seu coração parecia querer sair do peito neste momento.

- Quando eu vi você, eu achei você tão familiar, tão parecido com... então depois eu vi os seus documentos, e... eu quase não pude acreditar! Eu só não entendi como... como você soube?

- O... o John, nós... nós tivemos uma briga, e ele acabou me contando. A-aí um amigo meu que é policial, ele obteve as informações no hospital... E eu... eu quero ir embora daqui – Sam disse tentando se levantar novamente....

- Não, não, por favor... Nós precisamos muito conversar... Você deve estar em busca de respostas, não é?

- Eu...

- Como por exemplo... Por que alguém faz uma monstruosidade como a que eu fiz?

- E por que?

- Meu filho, eu... eu sei que não há justificativa pra isso, e Deus sabe o quanto eu me arrependi... Mas naquela hora, Sam, me pareceu o mais acertado a fazer. Eu tinha 19 anos, e não tinha ninguém com quem eu pudesse contar, eu estava grávida, e o seu pai estava seriamente doente. Ele precisou ser submetido a um transplante de coração, e eu não tinha como tomar conta dele doente e de uma criança naquele momento. Nós não tínhamos nem o que comer na época, tamanha a pobreza... Sam, a única solução que eu encontrei naquele momento, foi de ter a criança, e entregá-la para adoção. Mas aí, aquele dia no hospital, eu vi o desespero daquele senhor, com um bebê morto nos braços, e eu pensei, já que o meu filhinho será entregue para adoção, por que não entregá-lo para esta família? A mãe do bebê que havia morrido estava na UTI, imagine depois de tanto sofrimento, acabar descobrindo que o seu filho está morto?

- Mas...

- Bom, isso foi o que eu pensei naquele momento. Quando eu voltei para casa o arrependimento já me machucava tanto que era até difícil respirar. Eu pensei em buscá-lo de volta, mas eu não podia, eu não tinha o direito de fazer isto com aquela família. Então eu decidi seguir a vida, e não procurar mais por notícias suas. A única coisa que eu sabia era o nome do seu pai... John Winchester.

Sam estava com os olhos marejados, se segurando para não chorar...

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?

- Não, eu só quero que você vá embora...

- Eu imagino o quão difícil deve estar sendo isso tudo para você, me desculpe meu filho, eu realmente sinto muito...

- Eu só precisava saber o por que... você já pode ir agora, não precisa ficar aqui comigo...

- Eu não quero ir ainda, Sam... por favor, deixa eu te conhecer um pouquinho melhor... Eu não quero substituir a sua mãe, mas...

- Você nunca vai substituir a minha mãe!

- Ela também sabe?

- A minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 12 anos...

- Oh, Deus! Eu sinto muito!

- Ela foi enganada a vida toda... e eu... droga! Eu nem era filho dela!

- Mas ela deve ter sido muito feliz, não é? Acreditando que você era filho dela...

- Eu não sei... acho que sim...

- Olha Sam, dois anos depois que toda esta tragédia aconteceu, quando meu marido já estava completamente curado e trabalhando novamente, nós adotamos um garotinho. Lógico que jamais iria substituir você, mas... parecia aliviar um pouco a dor, sabe? Nos anos seguintes, começaram a aparecer mais crianças e nós as adotamos, temos dez filhos agora. O mais velho tem quase a sua idade, e a mais nova tem dez, é a que você acabou de conhecer.

- Bom, pelo menos ter me abandonado serviu pra alguma coisa útil, não é?

- Não é desta forma que eu vejo, mas se você prefere pensar assim...

- Eu não ligo...

- O que?

- Eu não me importo se fui trocado, ou abandonado, ou seja o que for... Eu tive uma família, e não me imagino vivendo de outra forma...

- Se eles te fizeram feliz, eu só tenho o que agradecer, eu só espero que você me perdoe algum dia...

Dean estava em casa nervoso... não conseguia terminar de consertar um maldito carro, não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Estava com aquela sensação estranha, como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo, mas não sabia dizer o por que.

Ouviu seu celular tocando, e saiu de baixo do carro correndo para atender... Suspirou aliviado ao ver no visor quem era...

- Sammy, onde você está?

- Não é o Sammy, idiota! Mas você tem que vir até ele...

- Como assim, quem está falando? Isso é um sequestro?

- Caramba, Dean! Como você é tapado! É o Jorge quem está falando, lembra? O policial amiguinho do Sam que você adorava! - Jorge disse rindo – Dean, o Sam passou mal e está no hospital, aqui em Wichita.

- C-como assim? Hospital? O que aconteceu com ele? É grave?

- Ele teve um desmaio e os exames apresentaram que ele está com anemia. Mas não é grave, só vai ter que ficar hoje em observação. Você vem?

- Claro, eu estou indo agora mesmo.

Dean entrou no Impala e saiu feito um louco pelas ruas. Ainda não tinha conseguido concatenar as informações. O que Sam estaria fazendo em Wichita? E o que Jorge estava fazendo com ele? Aquele policial idiota bem que precisava de uma lição. E Sam... esse moleque precisava de uma boa surra, para aprender a não se meter mais em confusão... Será que estava mesmo bem? – Eram perguntas que não acabavam mais... e Dean estava cada vez mais agoniado.

Dean entrou no quarto de hospital apreensivo, então viu Sam deitado na cama, quase sentado, pois a cabeceira da cama estava inclinada, estava pálido, com os olhos fechados, mas quando ouviu os passos do irmão, abriu os olhos e deu aquele sorriso de um milhão de dólares que Dean tanto amava.

- Dean...

- Sammy...

Dean então se aproximou e o abraçou... permaneceram por alguns minutos naquele abraço apertado, Sam encostou a cabeça no ombro de Dean e fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento tão único. Só então Dean se deu conta de que não estavam sozinhos, havia uma mulher que Dean nunca vira antes sentada em uma poltrona os observando.

Dean fez sinal pra Sam como... quem é essa aí? e Sam só respondeu:

- É uma longa história Dean, depois eu te conto.

Nisso Jorge entrou no quarto também...

- E então, como vai o nosso garoto? Melhorou?

- Acho que sim – Sam respondeu sorrindo.

Dean apenas olhou atravessado de um para outro.

- Eu só não sei o que você ainda faz aqui? – Dean perguntou para Jorge.

- Eu trouxe o Sam, e só vou embora quando ele também for.

- Ele vai embora comigo! Você já está dispensado!

- Isso quem decide é ele!

- Eu sou irmão dele, seu cretino! Sou eu quem vai tomar conta dele daqui pra frente...

- Grande irmão! Se você cuidasse melhor dele, ele não estaria nesse estado!

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer como cuidar do meu irmão?

- Um amigo, que está aí para o que der e vier!

- Claro, só rondando pra ver se consegue levar ele pra cama!

- E o que você tem com isso?

Sam apenas olhava de um para outro, já ficando meio zonzo com a discussão, mas ao mesmo tempo se divertindo e querendo ver no que isso ia dar.

- Meninos! – Helen interferiu, já não sabia mais o que fazer.

- O que eu tenho com isso? – Dean perguntou.

- Meninos, por favor! Vocês estão em um hospital! – Helen continuou.

- Viu só? Você não se manca mesmo! – Dean ainda retrucou.

- Vamos lá pra fora, Dean... assim a gente pode terminar essa nossa conversa – Desta vez Jorge provocou.

- Ok, vamos! Você vai ficar bem, Sam? – Dean perguntou.

- Sim, ele vai, agora vão, por favor! – Helen insistiu, com medo de que os dois se estapeassem ali dentro.

Os dois saíram, e Sam ainda os podia ouvir resmungando pelo corredor.

- Estressadinhos os dois, não? – Helen falou sorrindo para Sam, que ficou sem graça, pensando se ela tinha percebido que a preocupação de Dean ia um pouquinho além do que uma simples preocupação de irmão.

- Sim... caramba! – Sam riu nervoso.

- Sam, você e o Dean são muito ligados, não são?

- É... eu... acho que sim.

- Pelo visto existe um lado bom de vocês não serem irmãos legítimos, então.

Sam preferiu fazer de conta que não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso...

Do lado de fora do hospital a discussão continuou...

- Então, quando é que você vai se mancar e sumir da vida do meu irmão?

- Sumir da vida dele? Fique sabendo que foi ele quem me chamou desta vez.

- E por que ele faria isso?

- Ele precisava dos meus serviços – Jorge disse ironizando.

- Olha aqui seu filho de uma puta, eu quero você bem longe do Sammy, ok? – Dean disse empurrando Jorge contra o muro do hospital.

- Olha aqui você, seu otário! Não se meta comigo que eu vou acabar te prendendo! – Jorge disse empurrando Dean de volta.

- Você está fora da sua jurisdição, e como um mero policialzinho, aqui isso não vale de nada!

- Você vai querer encarar, é? Vai querer partir pra ignorância por ciuminho do seu irmão? Pois fique sabendo que até agora eu só estava brincando com o Sam, pra ver se ele se descontraía um pouco, porque achei que ele fosse surtar! Mas mesmo assim, saiba que eu só não transei com ele porque ele não quis...

- E por que ele iria surtar?

- Oh, ele não te contou, não é mesmo? Porque será que o Sammy confia mais em um mero policialzinho, do que no seu irmão mais velho?

Nesta hora Dean perdeu a paciência e deu um soco no queixo de Jorge, que foi jogado contra o muro pela força, e então Jorge revidou, e os dois se atracaram entre empurrões e socos, até uma viatura da polícia parar ao lado deles, e dois policiais os revistarem, dando voz de prisão.

- Ei, espera aí, eu sou policial! - Jorge tentava justificar.

- Então deveria saber que isto aqui é um hospital, e não um ringue para você lutar com os seus amiguinhos, agora entra no camburão!

Dean nada disse, mas estava puto da vida. Por causa deste maldito policial estava sendo preso pela primeira vez na sua vida... E o pior de tudo era que teria que deixar Sammy sozinho...

Depois de algumas horas os dois foram liberados, o fato de Jorge ser policial tinha ajudado em alguma coisa, afinal.

Dean voltou para o hospital, seu maxilar ainda doía devido ao soco que havia levado. Ao entrar no quarto, viu que Sam dormia... e estranhou o fato daquela mulher desconhecida ainda estar por ali, e Dean teve a ligeira impressão que quando entrou de repente, ela estava fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Sam, e o observando dormir.

- Oi, finalmente você voltou... Espero que você e o seu amigo tenham se acertado.

- Sim, nós nos acertamos – Dean respondeu sem graça.

- Bom, eu vou sair um pouco e deixar você a sós com seu irmão. Diga a ele que eu volto depois.

- Ok – Dean estranhou, mas nada disse, agora tudo o que queria era ficar com Sam.

Depois de alguns minutos Sam acordou, e já parecia estar se sentindo um pouco melhor.

- Dean? O que houve com você? Por que demorou tanto? E por que o seu rosto está vermelho?

- É uma longa história, Sam. Mas e você, como está se sentindo?

- Melhor.

- Que bom, não dá pra viver de amor, Sam! Você precisa se alimentar melhor! – Dean disse zoando.

- É, eu sei – Sam disse sem graça - E Dean, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

- É melhor você ficar quietinho, e tentar se recuperar agora.

- Não Dean, eu... eu preciso falar agora!

- Ok, então... O que houve Sammy? Suas mãos estão tremendo!

- Dean, eu... eu não sou seu irmão...

- O que?

- Eu não sou filho legítimo dos nossos pais, ou melhor, dos seus pais.

- Sam, você tem certeza que está bem? Não bateu mesmo a cabeça quando desmaiou?

- Dean, eu estou falando sério.

- Mas como? Isso é um absurdo!

- O John me contou, Dean! Nós brigamos, e... ele estava bêbado, então eu o provoquei e ele acabou confessando tudo.

- Mas Sam...

- Eu fui trocado na maternidade, Dean... Dá para acreditar? O John me trocou pelo filho morto dele, e a mamãe nem sabia... Ela foi enganada o tempo todo. Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas... mas é verdade.

- Você está falando sério, Sam? Isto não é mesmo algum tipo de pegadinha? Alguma brincadeira?

- Eu não iria brincar com algo assim, idiota! E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? Aquela mulher que estava comigo é a minha mãe biológica. O Jorge conseguiu as informações deles pra mim... Então, quando eu fui até a casa deles, acabei desmaiando no portão, e vim parar aqui...

Dean ficou por um longo tempo tentando processar a informação... Não conseguia acreditar, aquilo não podia ser verdade...

- Não Sam, não... O pai, ele... ele não pode ter feito isso...

Dean andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos na cabeça, nervoso...

- Dean...

- Sam, eu... eu preciso de ar... eu preciso respirar... Eu... eu vou lá fora, e depois eu volto...

Sam ficou observando Dean sair do quarto com tristeza, daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça dele agora... Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de encarar a verdade. Era tudo surreal demais...

Sam ainda estava fraco, acabou pegando no sono e acordando uma hora depois...

- Hey, sentiu saudades? – Jorge entrou no quarto com um enorme sorriso. Apesar do cara ser um sem vergonha, arrogante e pretensioso, Sam não conseguia deixar de gostar dele, afinal ele era bacana, e sempre pode contar com a sua ajuda quando precisou.

- Você viu o Dean por aí?

- Não.

- O que é isso no seu olho? Meu Deus! Você não bateu no Dean, bateu?

- Eu chego aqui com o olho roxo e você me pergunta se eu bati no Dean? O fato dele ter batido em mim, não importa?

- Que seja, vocês brigaram mesmo então?

- Sim, e eu acabei preso por causa daquele filho da puta!

- Preso? Mas... o Dean também?

- Dá pra parar de se preocupar com o Dean?

- Eu contei a ele...

- E cadê ele? O que ele falou?

- Nada. Ele ficou muito nervoso e foi embora.

- Como assim foi embora? Mas que filho da...

- Ele disse que precisava de ar, e saiu, já faz mais de uma hora... Eu... eu acho que ele não vai voltar.

- E por que ele não voltaria?

- Eu não sei, mas... eu preciso da sua ajuda pra sair daqui.

- O que? Você está maluco?

- Eu quero ir embora, só preciso da sua ajuda para passar pela recepção lá em baixo sem que ninguém perceba.

- Você quer a minha ajuda pra fugir do hospital?

- Se você prefere pensar assim...

- Você não pode sair assim, está mal se aguentando em pé.

- Eu estou bem, e eu já levantei da cama várias vezes quando você não estava, eu posso ir. Quando eu chegar em Stanford eu procuro um médico, eu juro... Agora eu só preciso cair fora daqui...

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Eu vou fazer de qualquer jeito, com a sua ajuda ou não.

- Então tá, faça sem a minha ajuda. Eu já vou indo embora.

- Você está com medo do Dean? – Sam sabia onde cutucar pra conseguir o que queria.

- O que?

Sam deu de ombros...

- Você acha que eu não vou te ajudar por medo de enfrentar aquele imbecil?

- E não é?

- Sabe do que, Sam? Vamos! Vai se trocar que eu vou te tirar daqui. Só pra fazer você calar essa sua boca...

- Sam conteve a vontade de rir e foi para o banheiro se trocar, não podia mais permanecer ali...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos a todos que leram até aqui... obrigada pelas reviews!!

**Alexia,**

Bom, talvez a continuação não seja o que você esperava... mas quem sabe algum dia!! rsrs

Beijos, e obrigada pela review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Incertezas - capítulo 19**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

A conversa com John não havia sido nada fácil. Em todos os seus 25 anos, Dean nunca tinha se desentendido com o pai desta forma. John mais uma vez estava bêbado, parecia que depois que tinha contado a verdade ao Sam, não tinha conseguido mais se manter sóbrio.

Dean até podia entender a sua atitude, afinal numa situação como a que ele passou, não deveria mesmo ter sido nada fácil. Trocar os bebês não era nenhum crime imperdoável, mas sim o que ele fez ao longo dos anos, principalmente depois que Mary morreu. Se ele não conseguia viver com a culpa, então por que não contou isso tudo antes? Que direito ele tinha de implicar daquela forma com Sam, de culpá-lo por um erro que ele mesmo cometeu?

Dean lembrou-se então de quando Sam tinha 17 anos. Daquelas teorias malucas que ele vivia inventando, sobre ter sido adotado, sobre não ser filho de John... Será que no fundo ele sentia isso? Sem falar que Dean não lembra se algum dia Sam chegou a chamar John de pai, a não ser quando ele era pequeno, ou então algumas vezes na frente de Mary, quando ela ralhava com ele por isso.

Desligou o Impala no estacionamento do hospital e entrou quase correndo, ele e Sam precisavam ter uma longa conversa.

Ao falar com a recepcionista, Dean teve uma grande surpresa em saber que Sam não estava mais ali. Tinha escapado sem avisar, e ainda deixado a conta do hospital por pagar. Dean acertou a conta, e tentou por diversas vezes ligar para o celular de Sam. Afinal onde o maldito teria se enfiado? E por que não atendia ao celular?

Usando todo o seu charme, conseguiu o telefone com a recepcionista do hospital, e ligou para a suposta nova mãe de Sam. Pensar nisso era realmente muito, muito esquisito. Conseguiu falar com ela, que também estava na mesma situação, desesperada. Chegou no hospital e não o encontrou lá, e também não fazia idéia de onde procurá-lo.

Dean chutou a lataria do Impala pensando que isso tudo só podia ter o dedo de alguém: Jorge. Não tinha o seu número, mas sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Voltou para a cidade e entrou no bar que o desgraçado frequentava. Ficava ao lado do motel onde Sam tinha passado a noite anterior. Mas ele já tinha fechado a conta e ido embora dali também.

Dean sentou em uma banqueta em frente ao balcão do bar e pediu uma dose dupla de uísque. Precisava beber para afogar as mágoas. Pensou que se Sam cruzasse a sua frente agora, Dean lhe daria uma surra daquelas, e que seria bem merecida. O que o moleque tinha na cabeça para fugir desse jeito? E por que fugiria dele? Logo dele, que era seu irmão, e que o amava incondicionalmente. Mesmo que não tivessem o mesmo sangue, Sam sempre seria o seu irmãozinho...

Dean já estava na terceira dose de uísque quando Jorge entrou no bar. Como sempre, com aquele seu humor insuportável e aquele sorriso idiota na cara.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse aparecer por aqui! - Dean disse assim que Jorge entrou.

- Sentiu a minha falta, Dean?

Dean agarrou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e o empurrou contra o balcão.

- Ei, ei, vamos manter a calma por aqui, não se esqueça que aqui eu posso te prender.

- Onde está o meu irmão e o que você fez com ele?

- Opa! Não fui eu quem deixou ele sozinho no hospital.

- Eu saí só por algumas horas, não podia adivinhar que ele não iria estar lá quando eu voltasse.

- Oh, que comovente!

- Você está metido nisso, não está?

- Eu só o ajudei a sair do hospital, e o levei até a rodoviária. E se quer saber, com a minha ajuda ou não, ele teria feito a mesma coisa. Você sabe como ele é, quando encasqueta com alguma coisa...

- Rodoviária? Mas então ele foi para...

- Stanford. A essa hora ele já está longe daqui.

- Puta merda! Você não podia ter deixado!

- Eu não podia fazer nada, idiota! Não conhece o seu irmão?

Dean entornou mais uma dose de uísque...

- Aquele bastardo, egoísta! O que deu nele pra fugir de mim, agora? Ele acha que só ele está sofrendo com esta história? Acha que fugir vai resolver alguma coisa? Por que o idiota não me esperou?

- Em termos de idiotice, meu amigo, vai me desculpar, mas vocês empatam!

- Cala essa boca! Você não sabe de nada! E a hora que eu encontrar com aquele bastardo, eu vou dar uma surra nele!

- Eu faria algo mais criativo se fosse você, afinal você tem todo o consentimento dele pra fazer o que quiser, não é mesmo? – Jorge disse sarcástico.

- Ele deve ter é voltado correndo para aquela bicha do namoradinho dele!

- Eu não contaria com isso... O Sam só estava assustado, com medo, mas ele não é tão idiota quanto você pensa... Ele sabe muito bem o que quer, já você...

- O que tem eu?

- Por que ainda não foi atrás dele?

- Ele fugiu de mim, eu é que não vou correr atrás.

- Oh, claro, isso iria ferir o seu orgulho de macho! Não acha que ele já correu atrás de você o suficiente? Ele precisa de você, Dean, só você não está querendo enxergar! E eu estou indo embora, não vou ficar aqui dando conselhos de como pegar o seu irmão...

- Já vai tarde!Cretino!

- E se precisar de uma ajudinha pra pegar ele, estamos aí... Sabe, né... tudo pelo bem do seu irmãozinho!! Hahaha - Jorge saiu gargalhando...

Dean virou-se para retrucar alguma coisa, mas Jorge já tinha sumido de vista.

Pensou em ir atrás de Sam, mas bêbado do jeito que estava, só acabaria causando um acidente. Então alugou um quarto no motel ao lado, onde passou a noite.

Sam achou que era realmente muito estranho olhar para Nate agora... e pensar que antes não se largavam... Havia tanta intimidade, tanta cumplicidade entre eles, mas agora já não conseguia sentir a mesma coisa. Não sabia se era pela dor de ter sido deixado sozinho lá no hotel, depois de ter lhe dado esperança de voltarem, ou então porque justo na hora em que mais precisava falar com alguém, em que mais precisou ouvir uma voz amiga, Nate tinha lhe virado as costas. Por pura teimosia tinha deixado de atender suas ligações, e Sam pensou que talvez ali alguma coisa se quebrou, e agora mesmo que quisesse, já não conseguia sentir por ele o mesmo que antes.

- Sam? Que surpresa! Entra! – Nate disse, já que Sam estava parado a sua porta, pensativo, sem dizer uma palavra - Como você está? Me parece um tanto pálido...

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado – Sam mentiu.

- Você, é...

- Eu só vim pegar os meus livros, afinal tenho que voltar para as aulas amanhã. Você não jogou minhas coisas fora, jogou?

- Claro que não! Vem, suas coisas estão aqui.

Sam o seguiu até o quarto de hóspedes, e então suspirou cansado ao olhar para aquela caixa de livros. E pensar que no outro dia teria que voltar para as aulas, sendo que a sua cabeça ainda era pura confusão, só o fazia desanimar ainda mais.

- Sam, eu... eu estava pensando... O seu apartamento deve estar uma bagunça, né? Por que você não fica aqui essa noite, e amanhã arruma suas coisas lá com calma? Este quarto está vazio, você pode dormir aqui se quiser.

- Eu... é... tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar? – Sam perguntou, achando uma boa idéia, porque tudo o que precisava agora era de um banho e uma cama, e não estava nada a fim de ter que carregar as coisas para o novo apartamento neste momento.

- Você nunca atrapalha, Sam!

Sam não gostou muito do sorriso que viu estampado no rosto de Nate... Será que ele estava esperando alguma coisa?

- Sam, eu vou sair pra comprar algo para a gente comer, enquanto isso você pode tomar um banho se quiser.

- Tá, obrigado! – Sam disse com um sorriso forçado, então assim que ouviu Nate sair, entrou no chuveiro e tomou um banho rápido, indo em seguida se deitar na cama, e logo adormeceu...

Nate logo voltou, um tanto empolgado...

- Sam, eu trouxe vinho, e vou preparar aquele macarrão que você tanto gosta – Nate disse entrando no quarto, e então seu sorriso murchou ao ver que Sam já estava dormindo.

- Pelo jeito a minha noite não vai ser nada do que eu esperava! – Nate resmungou sozinho, pegando um cobertor no armário e o colocando sobre o corpo de Sam.

Apagou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, indo desanimado para a sua própria cama.

Quando acordou pela manhã, Sam já estava pronto para sair, com uma mochila nas costas.

- Hey, você não vai me esperar?

- Não, eu... na verdade eu preciso passar antes na oficina do Bobby. Eu fiquei esse tempo todo fora, e ele deve estar querendo o meu couro. Mas... obrigado por ter me deixado dormir aqui. Eu já vou indo, a tarde eu venho pra levar o restante das minhas coisas.

- Sam, você... não quer mesmo ficar? Talvez a gente ainda possa...

- Não Nate, por favor... Não adianta insistir em algo que a gente sabe que não vai dar em nada, não é? Eu... realmente preciso ir. Me desculpe!

- Então você vai continuar esperando pelo Dean?

- O que?

- Quanto tempo você ainda vai levar para perceber que ele não quer nada com você? Ele nunca vai passar por cima do fato de vocês serem irmãos!

- Nós não somos!

- O que?

- Era isso que eu tinha pra te falar naquele dia... Eu não sou filho do John.

- Mas...

- E o Dean me quer sim, ele só precisa de um tempo pra superar isso tudo.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza disso - Sam mentiu. Na verdade não tinha certeza alguma, não sabia nem mesmo se Dean iria querer vê-lo novamente, mas era tudo o que desejava...

Sam saiu quase correndo do prédio, pegou um ônibus e foi até a casa do Bobby, onde foi recebido com um caloroso abraço.

- Hey garoto! Pensei que você tivesse me abandonado aqui!

- Eu não faria isso, Bobby! E então, você terminou o Mustang?

- Que nada, o negócio aqui não está rendendo nada, eu estou ficando velho pra isso...

- Eu estava pensando... Se o Dean visse esse carro! Aquele cabeça dura! – Então Sam sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao pensar novamente no irmão, que na verdade não era seu irmão.

- Eu pensei que você fosse trazê-lo arrastado pra cá!

- Se as coisas fossem tão simples...

- As coisas são simples, nós é que complicamos!

- Bobby... se você visse o Impala quando o Dean ganhou! Ganhou, porque era uma lata velha que não valia um centavo! E se você visse o que o Dean fez com ele... E isso quando ele tinha só 20 anos... ele deixou perfeito! Ele podia ganhar uma grana restaurando carros antigos, o Dean é muito bom nisso.

- Não me adianta nada você ficar aí fazendo propaganda, se não tem capacidade de trazer ele pra cá. Agora se manda, que você já matou aula que chega, vai acabar reprovando!

- Tá, eu estou indo! Você parece o John resmungando! – Então Sam se deu conta que não sentia mais raiva ao pensar em John, agora pelo menos sabia a razão de ter sido tratado com diferença durante todos estes anos. Achava que John já tinha uma cruz grande o suficiente para carregar, e mesmo que quisesse, jamais conseguiria odiá-lo.

Chegando na faculdade, Sam reencontrou seus amigos, que apesar de ter ficado apenas uma semana fora, percebeu que sentiu saudades. Não teve dificuldades em acompanhar as aulas, apenas ficou com alguns trabalhos pendentes, inclusive marcaram de se reunir em seu apartamento a noite para terminar um deles, já que tinha sido incluído no grupo.

No fim da tarde, Sam foi com um táxi pegar suas coisas no apartamento que dividira com Nate, e arrumou uma porção delas ao chegar em casa. Depois disso tomou um banho, e estava sentado no balcão da cozinha quando seu celular tocou...

Seu coração acelerou ao olhar para o visor, então atendeu ansioso...

- Dean?

- Hey.

- Dean, eu...

- Onde você está?

- No meu apartamento.

- Está sozinho?

- Sim.

- Aquele seu quarto de hóspedes ainda está vazio? E aquela proposta de eu ficar uns dias por aí ainda está de pé?

- O que?

- Está ou não? - Dean perguntou seco.

- Está, claro!

- Então abre esta maldita porta que eu estou congelando aqui fora!

* * *

Continua...

Próximo capítulo só no ano que vem!

Aos meus queridos leitores, desejo um feliz natal e um maravilhoso 2010!!

Um grande abraço!

Mary.


	20. Chapter 20

**Incertezas - capítulo 20**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

- O que? – Sam não estava entendendo nada, mas mesmo assim se dirigiu até a porta, e ao abri-la deixou seu celular cair no chão, tamanho o susto...

- E aí Sammy?

- Dean? O que? Como?

- Vai me deixar entrar, ou não?

Então Sam saiu da frente da porta, lhe dando passagem.

- Sam, você pirou de vez, ou o que?

- O que?

- Por que você fugiu daquele jeito? Você está doente, precisava ter ficado no hospital!

- Eu... eu vou a um médico aqui, e era só anemia, Dean! Não faz tanto drama!

- Mas por que diabos você não me esperou?

- Eu... eu não sabia se você ia voltar...

- É claro que eu ia voltar! Sam, eu só não vou bater em você porque você está doente, senão você ia levar uma surra!

- Eu não podia mais ficar, Dean... Eu nem sei porque eu fui até lá! Eu pensei que... que se eu soubesse o motivo, as coisas iriam ficar mais fáceis, mas que nada! Eu ainda estou tão confuso, parece que o mundo todo desabou em cima de mim...

- Sammy, eu sei que eu devia ter ficado do seu lado, mas... foi um choque pra mim, e eu precisava tirar tudo a limpo com o pai, eu não conseguia acreditar, parecia tudo... absurdo demais!

- Você falou com ele?

- Sim, e nós... acabamos brigando.

- E só por isso você veio até aqui?

- O que? É claro que não! Eu vim porque... eu estava preocupado com você...

- Preocupado?

- É, você... estava doente, e sumiu de lá daquele jeito, como você queria que eu estivesse?

- Eu...

Neste instante foram interrompidos pela campainha tocando...

- Droga!

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Sim, o pessoal da faculdade... Nós temos um trabalho pra terminar. Dean, eu...

- Tudo bem Sammy, amanhã a gente conversa. Agora eu só preciso comer alguma coisa, tomar uma banho e dormir. Pelo menos tem comida nesta casa?

- Eu não sei, eu voltei ontem, esqueceu? Mas a gente pede alguma coisa daqui a pouco. Eu vou abrir, quero que você conheça os meus amigos...

Sam então abriu a porta, mesmo contra sua vontade... Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho com Dean e conversar, mas o trabalho valia a sua nota do semestre, e não podia deixar seus amigos na mão.

- Hey Sam! Pensei que você não fosse abrir nunca mais esta porta! – Jéssica disse o abraçando.

- Desculpe, eu estava terminando de arrumar umas coisas – Sam mentiu.

- E aí brô! Nós sentimos sua falta – Léo falou se esparramando no sofá.

Dean apareceu na sala, curioso...

- Espera, eu quero que vocês conheçam... Dean, esta é a Jéssica, o folgado ali é o Léo, aquela é a Tracy, e o moreno bonitão é o Kim – Sam disse zoando com o amigo.

- Ei! Pensei que o bonitão fosse eu! – Léo disse se fazendo de indignado.

- Bom, é um prazer pessoal, mas eu vou deixar vocês trabalharem – Dean falou e saiu de fininho para a cozinha.

Depois de algum tempo, Jéssica foi até a cozinha para pegar água, e permaneceu por algum tempo conversando animadamente com Dean. Sam ficou os observando, enciumado, mas tentou se focar novamente no trabalho, pois quanto antes terminassem, antes poderia conversar com Dean. Estava muito ansioso... a chegada de Dean tinha sido uma surpresa, e Sam ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir qual era a sua real intenção ao vir até ali. Não sabia o que podia esperar do seu irmão, só sabia que Dean estava puto com ele por ter fugido de lá daquela maneira.

Já eram quase uma da manhã quando terminaram o trabalho e seus amigos foram embora. Ao fechar a porta, Sam suspirou cansado, então lembrou-se que Dean nem sequer havia comido. Foi até o quarto de hóspedes, e abriu a porta com cuidado, percebendo que Dean dormia profundamente. Deveria estar mesmo cansado, afinal havia dirigido por horas a fio, então Sam resolveu não acordá-lo. Foi para o seu quarto e se jogou cansado na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Sam acordou num pulo pela manhã, com o despertador tocando, e se amaldiçoou por não ter lembrado de acordar mais cedo. Tinha prova e apresentação de trabalho na faculdade, e mal teria tempo de levar Dean até a oficina de Bobby antes.

Quando foi até a cozinha sentiu cheirinho de café, e Dean já estava acordado lendo o jornal.

- Você... já acordou?

- Bom dia pra você também, Sam!

- Dean, você quer ir até a oficina do Bobby? Eu tenho prova daqui a pouco, e a gente vai ter que sair correndo se quiser chegar a tempo.

- Só me deixa o endereço que eu dou um pulo lá mais tarde. Pode ir pra faculdade, eu não quero te atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha, Dean, é só que... eu já estou mesmo atrasado!

- Ok, hoje a noite a gente conversa então. Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu me viro por aqui.

- Ta, eu já vou indo então.

- Você não vai comer nada? Nem tomar café?

- Não, eu estou sem fome.

- Aham... eu vou ter que dar um jeito nesses seus hábitos daqui pra frente...

Sam apenas riu e saiu pela porta.

Dean tomou seu café sem pressa, e foi até o endereço que Sam tinha anotado, onde encontrou um senhor que a princípio achou um pouco estranho.

- Olá, eu estou procurando pelo Bobby.

- Sou eu mesmo, o que você quer aqui?

- É... eu sou o Dean, o Sam me falou que...

- Dean! É você mesmo? Então finalmente ele conseguiu! Vem, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa – Bobby então o encaminhou pelo ferro velho como se já fossem velhos amigos.

Dean ficou impressionado com os carros e com as idéias que Bobby lhe falou, que na verdade tinham partido de Sam, e Dean nem imaginava que seu irmão tinha tanto conhecimento da coisa. O moleque tinha mesmo se empenhado – Dean pensou.

Sam fez a prova sem nenhuma dificuldade, e saiu para o intervalo, e quando ia com seus amigos rumo a cantina, viu algo que fez seu coração falhar uma batida, e suas pernas tremerem... Ao lado do portão da faculdade, Dean estava encostado no muro, conversando animadamente com Jess... Ele estava com aquele sorriso que Sam tanto conhecia, e aquilo foi como uma punhalada em seu coração.

Tudo bem que Dean não tinha lhe dado esperanças, nem mencionado nada sobre a possibilidade deles ficarem juntos. Apenas tinha pedido se o quarto de hóspedes estava disponível. Agora parecia tudo tão claro, tão óbvio, que Sam não sabia como não tinha enxergado isso antes. Talvez não quisesse mesmo enxergar. Dean estava ali apenas por preocupação, como ele mesmo havia falado na noite anterior.

Era o seu irmão mais velho que estava ali, e não o seu amor. Sam se odiou por ter criado expectativas, achando que talvez agora que não eram mais irmãos de sangue, talvez Dean conseguisse sentir algum outro tipo de interesse nele, que não fosse só amor de irmão. Sempre teve tanto medo de encarar a verdade, e agora estava tudo tão claro... Ele estava ali na faculdade por Jess, tinha se interessado logo de cara por ela, mas Sam não podia culpá-lo... Até ele, mesmo preferindo os homens, tinha se interessado por aquela loirinha doce e de sorriso fácil, logo que a conheceu. Por que Dean não se interessaria?

Quando as aulas terminaram, Sam não conseguiu voltar para casa. Não estava preparado para enfrentar Dean. Não depois do que tinha visto. Sentiu um vazio tão grande dentro do peito, e tudo o que queria agora era chorar... Quem sabe assim pudesse aliviar um pouco a dor que estava sentindo.

Foi para o parque, e ficou ali sentado na parte mais isolada por algumas horas. Chorou baixinho escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Já era noite quando resolveu voltar para casa. Teria que enfrentar seus medos de qualquer forma, não tinha mais como fugir, embora sua vontade fosse de sumir dali, e nunca mais voltar.

Entrou no apartamento com o coração apertado, e o que viu só serviu para confirmar mais ainda as suas suspeitas... Dean estava diante do espelho do quarto, terminando de se arrumar. Estava vestido com terno e gravata, coisa que Sam tinha presenciado muito poucas vezes. Só mesmo em ocasiões muito especiais Dean se vestia desta forma, e estava muito... muito elegante com aquela roupa.

Com certeza teria um encontro com Jess. Sam então se deu conta que estava ali parado este tempo todo, e achou que teria que dizer alguma coisa para disfarçar e sair dali sem dar bandeira...

- Vai sair com alguém?

Então se deu conta da besteira que havia dito e tentou corrigir...

- Pergunta óbvia, não é? – Disse se virando para sair do quarto.

- Espera! Sam, me ajuda aqui com o nó da gravata? Eu estou tentando por horas, mas esse negócio está cada vez mais torto.

- Eu já volto pra te ajudar – Sam tentou sair dali para esconder o nervosismo e a vontade de chorar, mas para sua infelicidade, Dean insistiu.

- Não Sam, vem cá... Só me ajuda aqui rapidinho!

Sam então engoliu o nó na garganta, e se aproximou, olhando o tempo todo para baixo, torcendo para que Dean não reparasse em seus olhos vermelhos.

Tentou ajeitar o nó da gravata, mas suas mãos o traíram, elas tremiam tanto que Sam só piorou o estado da gravata. E se não bastasse isso, uma lágrima maldita escapou pelo canto dos seus olhos, ao que Dean a secou com o dedão, e depois segurou as duas mãos de Sam, que ainda tremiam, entre as suas, dando um beijo carinhoso em uma delas.

Sam continuava sem conseguir encarar Dean, e agora as lágrimas escorriam livremente por sua face.

- Você tem meia hora!

- O que?

- Você tem meia hora pra se aprontar, acha que consegue?

- Dean, o que? – Sam não estava entendendo nada agora.

- Eu fiz uma reserva em um restaurante aqui perto, para as nove horas... se você se apressar nós ainda podemos ir...

- Então... eu...

- Eu tentei te ligar a tarde inteira, por que você não atendeu?

- O meu... o meu celular quebrou ontem a noite – Sam disse num fio de voz.

- Então já para o banho! A não ser que você não queira...

- Eu quero! Eu quero sim, me desculpe! – Sam disse envergonhado e correu para o chuveiro. Ainda não estava acreditando, Dean estava mesmo vestido daquele jeito para jantarem juntos? Aquilo não podia ser real...

Sam ainda estava no banheiro, enquanto Dean ficou parado na porta.

- Você seca os cabelos com o secador, Sam? Cara, isso é muito gay! – Dean disse zoando.

- Dean, eu sou gay... não preciso me preocupar com essas coisas. E eu não posso ir a um restaurante com os cabelos molhados!

Ao chegarem no restaurante, Dean havia pedido uma mesa mais reservada, onde poderiam conversar mais a vontade.

Conversaram sobre quase tudo, menos o assunto principal, Dean só queria tocar neste assunto quando chegassem em casa, sem ter um garçom os interrompendo o tempo todo.

Dean escolheu o prato, e Sam escolheu o vinho... uma das vantagens de ter namorado com Nate, ele realmente entendia dessas coisas.

Quando terminaram o jantar, Sam ficou impressionado ao ver que Dean não havia bebido quase nada...

- Você não gostou do vinho?

- Gostei sim.

- Mas você não bebeu quase nada!

- É que... Bom, eu quero estar bem sóbrio pra quando a gente chegar em casa – Dean disse com um sorriso sem graça – Você acha que já podemos ir?

- Sim, vamos...

No caminho de casa nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Sam estava ao mesmo tempo apreensivo e nervoso para saber o que Dean quis dizer com querer estar sóbrio quando chegasse em casa, mas assim que fechou a porta do apartamento soube exatamente o que seu irmão estava querendo dizer...

* * *

Continua...

Não me massacrem, mas eu gosto de deixar os leitores curiosos... hahaha!

Para começar o ano bem!!

Beijos, e aguardo sua review!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Incertezas - capítulo 21**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Mal Sam fechou a porta, Dean o prensou contra ela... tomando seus lábios num beijo desesperado... E com um movimento rápido, passou a arrancar suas roupas, peça por peça...

- Hoje eu só quero tomar o que é meu por direito, Sammy! – Dean disse olhando dentro dos seus olhos, com aquele olhar cheio de malícia e desejo, que Sam tanto conhecia e amava...

- Droga! Você não podia estar vestindo um pouco menos de roupas? – Dean resmungou lutando contra a gravata de Sam, até que este resolveu tirá-la sozinho.

Sam ao mesmo tempo foi arrancando as roupas de Dean pelo caminho, e quando chegaram na cama já estavam os dois completamente nus e excitados.

Dean empurrou Sam contra a cama, e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ficando por algum tempo apenas percorrendo o seu corpo nu com o olhar, até se deitar sobre ele, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos...

- A partir de hoje você vai ser só meu, Sammy... Só meu...

- Eu sempre fui seu, Dean!

Então Dean percorreu seus lábios com a língua, para depois beijá-lo até seus pulmões pedirem por ar. Foi descendo por seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão desejado, e que já não era mais proibido... Dean explorava o corpo de Sam, prestando atenção a cada gemido, cada movimento, a cada respiração... Tocou seu membro devagar, numa carícia torturante, sentindo Sam empurrar seu corpo contra o seu, em busca de alívio...

- Ainda não, Sammy...

- Dean! – Sam pedia com a respiração ofegante...

- Agora me diz, Sam... Com quem você achou que eu iria sair esta noite?

- O que? – Sam não acreditava que Dean iria tocar neste assunto logo agora.

- Me diz! – Dean pedia enquanto colocava mais pressão em sua mão, que continuava a massagear o pênis de Sam...

- Dean, é melhor não... ahh! – Sam tentava falar, em meio aos gemidos.

- Você não vai ter alívio se não me contar! – Dean o torturava cada vez mais...

- Droga, Dean! Com a Jess! – Sam disse sem conter as lágrimas – Eu vi você com ela hoje na faculdade! Eu achei que você... Hmm! – Sam gemia cada vez mais alto, sem controle...

Dean parou o que estava fazendo e apenas encarou Sam...

- Você achou mesmo que eu faria isso com você? Você não sabe que é tudo o que eu mais amo no mundo? Hein Sam? Eu fui lá pra pedir a ela uma dica de algum restaurante legal pra te levar, seu tapado! Eu queria que fosse um lugar especial, e como eu não conheço nada aqui... não queria que eu fosse pedir ao Nate, queria?

Agora foi Sam quem segurou o rosto de Dean entre as mãos, e o encarou...

- Eu te amo, Dean! Me desculpe! Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes ao ver você com ela...

- Quem sabe eu até possa perdoar você... Mas você vai ter que pedir de joelhos! – Dean disse cheio de malícia.

- E você quer que eu faça isso agora? – Sam disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Não... pode ser depois, lá no chuveiro – Disse sorrindo de lado – Agora eu tenho outros planos – Dean falou pegando o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta – Mas você vai ter que implorar, irmãozinho!

- Eu faço tudo o que você quiser! - Sam disse submisso.

Dean encheu seus dedos com o gel, e dobrou os joelhos de Sam, abrindo um pouco mais as suas pernas, para então introduzir um dedo e depois outro, preparando seu irmãozinho para recebê-lo... Quando os gemidos de Sam eram de puro prazer, Dean retirou os dedos, e se posicionou entre as suas pernas, forçando só um tantinho da cabeça do seu membro para dentro de Sam... que buscava mais contato, movimentando o seu corpo, mas cada vez que ele fazia isso, Dean recuava...

- Dean!

- Eu disse que você vai ter que implorar! - Dean dizia com a voz rouca de desejo...

- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor, Dean!

- O que você quer Sammy?

- Me fode logo... Por favor! Dean!

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, baby!

Então Dean entrou de uma só vez, sentindo Sam ofegar e choramingar ao mesmo tempo...

Dean parou por um momento, para depois passar a se movimentar devagar... bem devagar, fazendo daquilo uma verdadeira tortura para Sam...

- Dean!

- O que foi, amorzinho? O que você quer agora? Me diz?

- Mais forte!

- O que?

- Mais forte! Me mostra tudo o que você sabe, Dean! – Sam provocou...

Então Dean estocou mais forte e mais forte... levando Sam a loucura, o fazendo gozar com força, e Dean logo o seguiu, gozando dentro de Sam...

- Você é um canalha, Dean! – Sam disse rindo enquanto recobrava o fôlego...

- Sim, mas sou o canalha que você mais ama, não é? – Dean disse o puxando para um beijo...

- Nunca mais faça isso, ok? Isso foi golpe baixo!

- Foi o jeito mais divertido que eu arranjei de arrancar a verdade de você.

- Divertido, é?

- Eu me diverti, você não? Agora vem, que você ainda me deve um pedido de desculpas - Dean disse arrastando Sam para o chuveiro...

Depois de tirarem o atraso, acabaram adormecendo abraçados, e quando Sam acordou na manhã de sábado, Dean já havia levantado.

Sam ficou por algum tempo na cama, pensando se aquilo tudo não tinha sido um sonho, mas então teve certeza que não, ao sentir o cheiro de Dean em seu travesseiro, e a dorzinha incômoda em seu traseiro, afinal Dean não tinha sido lá muito gentil...

- Oi... Desde quando você acorda cedo?

- Foi você quem acordou tarde, Sammy... já passam das dez.

- E por que não me chamou? – Sam perguntou sentando em seu colo, de frente para Dean, e lhe roubando um beijo.

- Fiquei com dó de te acordar... Eu pensei que você não iria conseguir sentar hoje...

- É, e eu não posso! Sam disse fazendo uma careta de dor.

- É uma pena! Pensei que a gente pudesse se divertir mais um pouquinho hoje pela manhã! – Dean disse provocando.

- Mas nós podemos... Basta inverter as posições – Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Nem em seus sonhos, Sammy! – Dean disse enfurecido.

- Você é um desmancha prazeres, Dean!

- Eu vou é te dar muito prazer, Sam... E você vai ser a minha putinha! – Dean disse o beijando novamente.

- Sua putinha, é? Vai sonhando! Mas e aí? Você falou com o Bobby?

- Sim, e eu vou lá daqui a pouco, você vai comigo?

- Claro, eu vou sim.

- O cara é um barato, né Sammy... Em pouquíssimo tempo nós já estávamos íntimos. E eu acabei contando a ele essa história absurda de você ter sido trocado na maternidade, espero que você não se importe.

- O que? – Sam perguntou assustado.

- Algum problema?

- É que... bom, é... ele não sabia que você era meu irmão!

- O que?

- Eu contei tudo a ele sobre você, menos que você era meu irmão - Sam falou envergonhado.

- E por que você fez isso?

Sam apertou os lábios, nervoso...

- Acho melhor eu não ir lá hoje...

- Ele precisa da sua ajuda, e está te esperando, afinal você tem um projeto pra terminar, esqueceu?

- Mas eu não posso, Dean!

- Escuta aqui, Sam! Nós vamos lá, você faz o que tem pra fazer, e depois vai embora... Eu prometo não te deixar sozinho com ele, tá legal?

- Promete mesmo?

- Claro que sim! Agora vamos!

Ao chegarem na oficina, Bobby como sempre estava resmungando por algo que não estava dando certo, e Sam não conseguiu nem olhá-lo nos olhos, foi direto para o escritório terminar o projeto do carro que estava em andamento.

Dean entava ajudando Bobby a terminar a pintura de um Dodge, então assim que Sam terminou o que tinha pra fazer, foi até o ferro velho, e ficou por ali matando tempo, desamassando algumas peças.

- Vai continuar martelando isso por muito tempo?

- O que? – Sam disse assustado.

- Você está martelando no mesmo lugar há mais de dez minutos...

- Ah, desculpe, eu estava distraído.

- Qual é o problema, garoto?

Só então Sam encarou Bobby, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar.

- Bobby... Se você não quiser mais que eu venha aqui, eu vou entender...

- E por que eu não iria querer mais que você viesse aqui, idiota?

- Porque eu... eu menti pra você.

- E por que você mentiu, afinal?

- Porque eu... eu não queria que você pensasse que eu era um pervertido, ou uma aberração, sei lá...

- E por que eu pensaria isso, Sam? Por você amar demais o seu irmão?

- Eu...

- Escuta aqui moleque... eu te conheço há apenas dois anos, mas assim que eu te conheci, eu soube que você era um garoto especial, e também que você tem um bom caráter. O resto não me importa, Sam... se você está feliz, eu estou feliz, e pronto! Agora chega de choradeira e volte ao trabalho!

- Bobby?

- Hã?

- Obrigado!

Assim que os dois voltaram para casa, o telefone tocou, e Sam foi atender...

_- Oi._

_- Sim, eu já estou bem._

_- Aham, o Dean está aqui comigo..._

_- É, nós estamos sim._

_- Sim, não se preocupe, ele está dando conta._

_- Ok, até mais... E Jorge? Obrigado por tudo!_

- Que merda foi essa, Sam? – Dean perguntou furioso, quando sam desligou o telefone.

- Ele só estava preocupado, Dean!

- Eu não quero mais você falando com esse sujeito!

- Eu não vou mais falar, não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

- Não é ciúme... eu só não gosto dele.

- Claro... Dean, eu sei que ele não vale nada, e que é um sujeitinho arrogante, mas ele me ajudou sempre que eu precisei Dean, eu devo muito a ele...

- Você não deve nada a ele, Sam! Ele só estava atrás do seu traseiro, e mais nada!

- Hmm... Você é sempre tão gentil... Bom, eu não acho que seja isso, mas tudo bem. Eu não quero brigar com você por isso, vamos esquecer, tá legal?

- Dean?

- Ok!

- Ah, Dean, a Helen também ligou

- O que ela queria?

- O meu suposto pai quer me conhecer.

- E você? Aceitou?

- Não.

- E por que não? Pode ser bom pra você.

- Eu não quero! Eu não preciso de mais um pai para... Dean, quando o John descobriu que eu era gay, ele... ele me olhou com tanto desprezo, ele...

- Sammy... esquece o John! O seu pai vai ter muito orgulho de você!

- Mas eu não quero conhecê-lo, e eu não preciso de outro pai, Dean! Nem de outra mãe! E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! – Sam disse emburrado.

- Ok, eu vou respeitar sua vontade, vem cá... Não fica desse jeito Sammy! Você tem a mim, e eu tenho a você, isso é tudo o que importa! – Dean disse enquanto o abraçava com carinho.

* * *

Continua...

** Eu estava pensando... Acho que vou matar o Dean em um trágico acidente, e fazer o Sam sofrer tanto que vai acabar se enforcando, se a quantidade de reviews não melhorar! Verifiquei os registros no site, e nem sequer 10% dos leitores estão deixando review! Assim desanima, né? Putz! Fiquei decepcionada...

Alerta: Autora com TPM!! Mas vocês podem melhorar o meu humor, e aí eu juro que faço um final feliz!!

Beijinhos, eu amo vocês!!

Mary.


	22. Chapter 22

**Incertezas - capítulo 22**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Quando Dean entrou no quarto, viu Sam dormindo tranquilamente... Ficou por algum tempo apenas o observando, quase não acreditando que o que estavam vivendo era mesmo real. Sam estava ali... e era seu. Podia tocá-lo, podia abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, podia amá-lo da forma que sempre desejou, sem se sentir sujo, sem sentir que estava violando algo sagrado, sem culpa, sem nada nem ninguém para impedi-los.

Suavemente, puxou o lençol que o cobria, vendo que Sam estava vestindo apenas uma boxer preta... Sorriu malicioso com aquela visão... Sam estava deitado de costas sobre a cama, então Dean retirou aquela última peça de roupa que o cobria e se aproximou, o observando com paixão. Sam apenas se mexeu um pouco, mas continuou dormindo, então Dean tocou com sua mão em seu membro adormecido, numa carícia lenta, sentindo-o se enrijecer aos poucos... Sam abriu os olhos e sorriu...

- O que você está fazendo, seu tarado?

- O que parece?

- Me molestando enquanto eu dormia? – Sam perguntou brincando.

- Eu posso parar se você quiser – Dean provocou, e acelerou o ritmo de sua mão – Sabe, eu também gosto de olhar, Sammy...

- Eu sempre imaginei que você era um pervertido! – Sam disse jogando sua cabeça para trás, se deliciando com as carícias de Dean.

- Eu amo quando você fica assim... entregue... gemendo só pra mim! Sammy, você nunca mais vai querer estar com outro homem além de mim.

- Eu nunca quis, Dean! Eu sempre quis só você.

Dean logo parou com os movimentos de sua mão, e Sam olhou para baixo, não entendendo nada. Então Dean espalhou beijos molhados pelo seu abdômen, e parou por um instante apenas olhando para seu membro ereto...

- Não deve ser tão ruim assim – Dean falou segurando o membro de Sam.

- Dean, você não precisa... Dean! – Então Sam só conseguiu gemer seu nome, pois Dean já havia tomado o seu membro entre seus lábios deliciosos, fazendo movimentos com a boca e com a língua, e levando Sam a beira da insanidade... até satisfazê-lo por completo.

Depois disso, Dean sorriu satisfeito e o beijou com carinho, para depois o virar de bruços e erguer seu quadril, o possuindo com paixão...

Ficaram abraçados na cama por algum tempo, apenas curtindo o momento, aproveitando o calor dos braços um do outro...

- Hey Sam, nós vamos acabar ficando desidratados desse jeito. Vem, vamos beber alguma coisa – Dean disse vestindo um roupão e arrastando Sam para a cozinha.

- Aqui... uma cerveja pra mim, e um suquinho de beterraba pra você.

- Fala sério Dean, eu não vou beber essa coisa.

- Você precisa ficar fortinho de novo, senão não aguenta o tranco, irmãozinho – Dean disse zoando.

- É engraçado, não é Dean? – Sam disse se sentando em uma cadeira.

- O que?

- Pensar que nós não somos irmãos.

- Sei lá, pra mim você sempre vai ser o meu irmãozinho.

- Você acha que... que se a mamãe tivesse sabido a verdade antes de morrer, você acha que ela iria sentir raiva de mim? – Sam disse com os olhos marejados.

- Sammy... Eu sei que essa história toda mexeu com você, e eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil enfrentar tudo isso, mas se tem algo que você não pode colocar em dúvida, é o amor que a mamãe sentia por você. E eu tenho certeza que se ela soubesse, continuaria te amando do mesmo jeito, assim como eu.

- É, eu... eu acho que sim.

Dean passou a trabalhar com Bobby, e já tinham alguns pedidos para restauração de alguns carros. Sam achou que finalmente tudo estava perfeito, ou quase... pois sabia que ainda havia um obstáculo pela frente, só não imaginou que ele chegaria tão cedo...

Na sexta feira, após voltar da faculdade, Sam estava sozinho no apartamento quando a campainha tocou... foi animado atender, achando que Dean tinha chegado mais cedo, e como sempre, esquecido de levar a chave.

- Dean eu não acredito que você... John! – Sam disse espantado.

- Hey Sam! Será que eu posso entrar?

- Claro! – Sam disse lhe dando passagem – O Dean ele... ele não está, ele chega daqui a uma hora.

- Então, ele está mesmo vivendo aqui com você? – John perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Sim, ele... ele está morando aqui – Sam estava visivelmente nervoso.

- E você conseguiu o que queria?

- O que?

- O Dean sempre acaba fazendo as suas vontades, não é?

- Eu não sei o que...

- Vocês estão mesmo vivendo feito um casalzinho? Você vai acabar destruindo a vida dele, Sam! E eu sei que não é isso o que você quer. Se você o ama mesmo, deveria deixar ele ir...

- John, o Dean chega daqui a pouco, é melhor você falar diretamente com ele! - Sam disse com raiva.

- Não, eu já tenho que ir. Falo com ele em uma outra hora.

Assim que John saiu, Sam se encostou na porta, desesperado. Não sabia como Dean iria reagir, mas sabia que John era o seu ponto fraco, e que com certeza teriam problemas.

Uma hora depois Dean chegou animado...

- Sammy, você precisa ver que belezura aquele Dodge está ficando, não dá para acreditar que é a mesma lata velha que chegou na oficina há alguns dias atrás.

- Amanhã eu vou lá pra dar uma olhada, depois da faculdade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, por que?

- Você não me engana, Sam... desembucha!

- O... o John esteve aqui.

- Quando?

- Faz uma hora mais ou menos...

- Ele não quis esperar? O que houve? Vocês brigaram?

- Não, ele disse que fala com você em outra hora.

- Mas o que ele queria? Vocês conversaram?

- Eu acho que ele só veio se certificar.

- Se certificar do que?

- Ele... quis saber se você estava morando mesmo aqui... e se nós estamos vivendo... juntos...

- O que? Mas você negou, não negou?

- Eu não respondi, disse pra ele conversar diretamente com você.

- Mas que pôrra Sammy! Você devia ter negado! – Dean disse nervoso.

Sam virou de costas para esconder as lágrimas.

- Você pode negar quando falar com ele, ele vai acreditar em você – Sam disse magoado, com a voz embargada.

- Ta, eu... eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho – Dean falou e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Sam foi dar uma volta na rua, precisava respirar... Encontrou alguns amigos no bar perto de casa, e ficou por algumas horas ali conversando com eles. Quando voltou para casa Dean já estava dormindo, então tomou um banho e se deitou no quarto de hóspedes, onde chorou até pegar no sono.

Pela manhã acordou antes de Dean sair de casa... sabia o que precisava fazer, então criou coragem, pegou o endereço do hotel que John havia deixado, e foi até lá...

- Sam? O que você faz aqui tão cedo?

- Você já sabia que eu e o Dean estávamos juntos... Por que você foi até lá me perguntar?

- Eu só queria ter certeza.

- Você quer que ele volte pra casa com você?

- Nós dois sabemos que ele não vai fazer isso, não é?

- Você é capaz de perdoar o que ele fez aqui? De esquecer, e fazer de conta que nunca aconteceu?

- Por que você...

- Sim ou não? Você é capaz de aceitar o Dean de volta sem o recriminar pelo que ele viveu comigo?

- Sim, é claro que sim!

- Ótimo. Então só espere mais um dia, eu acho que ele vai embora com você.

- Sam?

- Eu sempre amei o Dean, John... desta maneira, e não só como irmão. Mas eu nunca quis tirar ele de você. Se ele veio até mim, foi escolha dele... Eu só quero que ele seja feliz. E eu realmente pensei que ele pudesse ser feliz comigo, mas acho que me enganei...

Sam fechou a porta atrás de si, e saiu pela rua, sem rumo... Dean ainda tinha uma escolha, mas ele sabia perfeitamente qual seria.

Voltou para o apartamento duas horas depois, e para sua surpresa Dean ainda estava por ali.

- Sam, aonde diabos você se meteu? Eu estava aqui feito louco atrás de você!

- Eu fui falar com o John.

- O que?

- Ele... ele está disposto a esquecer tudo, e te aceitar de volta, Dean. Você pode juntar suas coisas e ir com ele, se quiser.

- Que merda você está falando, Sam?

- Foi o que ele disse.

- Então é assim? Você já se cansou do seu brinquedinho novo? Agora que não é mais proibido, perdeu a graça pra você?

- O que?

- Você está me dispensando, não está?

- Não Dean! Eu não estou! Nem nunca vou me cansar de você!

- Não mesmo? Então por que...

- Você tem uma escolha... se quiser ir embora com ele... Eu vou sofrer muito, mas eu sobrevivo Dean, eu sempre sobrevivi!

- Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar... Você não quer mais, é isso?

- Você é tudo o que eu mais quero, Dean! Mas eu me enganei... Eu pensei que eu pudesse me contentar com qualquer coisa que você pudesse me dar, mas eu não posso! Eu passei a minha vida querendo que você olhasse pra mim, não como irmão, mas como o amor da sua vida... Querendo que você me desejasse... me oferecendo pra você, e me contentando com qualquer migalha que eu pudesse ter de você.

- Sammy...

- Mas não dá mais, Dean! Eu quero você por inteiro, e não só as migalhas! Eu quero que você me ame acima de tudo. Dean, eu vivi aqui por três anos esperando que você viesse atrás de mim. Ninguém desta cidade além do Nate, sabe que você é meu irmão. Eu menti pra todo mundo, inclusive para o Bobby... E sabe por que? Porque eu queria que nós pudéssemos viver juntos aqui sem ninguém nos recriminar, ou nos olhar atravessado, porque nós éramos irmãos.

- Eu não sabia...

- Eu esperei durante os malditos três anos, por algo que eu mesmo sabia que nunca iria acontecer! Porque eu sabia, Dean... eu sabia que você nunca iria passar por cima do fato de nós sermos irmãos... eu sabia! E eu não te culpava por isso, porque eu mesmo sabia que era errado, e que nós não podíamos... Mas mesmo assim, eu preferi viver sonhando, do que encarar a realidade. Só que agora não dá mais, Dean! Não tem mais por que a gente se esconder! E eu não quero mais ficar só com as sobras...

- Sam...

- Eu sei que eu vou sofrer muito, e que eu nunca vou superar, mas se você não é feliz vivendo comigo, eu realmente não quero continuar com isso. Você não tem mais nenhuma obrigação comigo, pode viver a sua vida. Eu nunca te pediria pra escolher entre o John e eu, porque eu sei muito bem qual seria a sua escolha... Mas agora não tem como evitar, não é? Quando você sair, pode deixar a chave com o porteiro... eu tenho que sair agora.

E Sam saiu pela porta, deixando Dean completamente perdido...

Sam vagou o dia inteiro sem saber o que fazer, criou coragem e voltou para casa somente a noite... Sabia que a esta hora Dean já teria ido embora. Seu coração estava apertado, mas teria que encarar os fatos. Subiu pela garagem, e seu desespero aumentou ao ver que o Impala não estava ali. Ao chegar no apartamento já estava chorando novamente, destrancou a porta e constatou que estava tudo escuro... Dean tinha mesmo ido embora.

Escorregou pela porta e se deixou chorar livremente, até perceber a presença de alguém que acendeu a luz da sala onde estava.

- Mas que choradeira é essa? – Dean disse com cara de sono – Não se pode mais dormir nesta casa?

- Você... você não foi embora? – Sam perguntou entre os soluços.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Dean disse e estendeu a mão para ajudar Sam a se levantar.

Assim que ficou de pé com dificuldade, Sam o abraçou forte, quase não acreditando que Dean estava mesmo ali.

- Mas então... você não vai mesmo embora?

- Você achou mesmo que eu iria, Sam?

- Eu...

- Quando é que você vai entender, criatura, que você é tudo o que eu mais amo neste mundo? E que é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida?

- Me desculpe Dean, eu achei que...

- Sabe qual é o seu único defeito, Sam? Além de ser um bebê chorão?

- Qual?

- Você é previsível. Tem vezes que você faz umas loucuras, e eu não sei o que esperar de você, mas quando o assunto sou eu, você é muito previsível. O John sabe que você faz qualquer coisa para me ver feliz, e ele soube direitinho como te manipular pra que você se sentisse culpado, e tentasse me afastar de você. Por isso ele falou com você e não comigo, ele sabia que era o caminho mais fácil pra conseguir o que queria.

- Você acha?

- Só que teve uma falha no plano dele: Ele não sabia que eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e talvez ele duvidasse do tamanho do meu amor por você, o que pelo visto, ele não foi o único a duvidar.

- Me desculpe, Dean!

- Eu disse a ele, Sam... e deixei bem claro, que se algum dia ele quiser que eu coloque os pés naquela casa novamente, ele vai ter que aceitar a nós dois, e não só a mim.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso, ele nunca vai aceitar a nossa relação.

- O problema é dele, agora eu só quero que você me prometa que nunca mais vai sequer pensar em me afastar de você. Se houver algum problema, resolveremos nós dois, juntos! Eu não quero que você tente resolver as coisas sozinho, ok? Nunca mais!

- Ok.

- E outra coisa... me desculpe por ontem, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo pra você, eu jamais poderia ter te pedido para negar, seja para o John ou para qualquer pessoa, que nós estamos juntos. Eu estou com vergonha disso agora, mas eu só estava assustado, Sam! Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem Dean, eu sei o quanto o John é importante para você. E não precisa se desculpar, afinal você também é humano, não é nenhum super herói.

- Ah, não? Puxa! Eu sempre achei que eu fosse...

- Que engraçadinho, Dean!

- Agora... o que você acha de me fazer uma massagem, hein?

- Uma massagem?

- É, mas nada de segundas intenções... Você é muito tarado, Sammy! Vai acabar comigo desse jeito! – Dean brincava enquanto iam para a cama.

- Você não acabou de dizer que se achava um super herói? Então... agora eu quero conhecer os seus super poderes...

* * *

Continua...

Bom, já que o número de reviews aumentou (minha chantagem funcionou!! hehehe), eu decidi postar este capítulo mais cedo, em agradecimento a vocês.

Ficaram com medinho, né!! rsrs

Um final feliz já está sendo providenciado...

Obrigada e um grande abraço a todos!!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Srta Laila:** Pedido anotado... Final feliz saindo!! rsrs

Beijos querida, muito obrigada por suas reviews.

**Loreta:** Sim, eles são lindinhos juntos, e eu não seria tão malvada, né??

Um grande abraço! Obrigada pela review!

**Bru_campos:** Obrigada! E é muito bom saber que você está acompanhando por lá, apesar daquele site viver travando...

Que bom que você gostou, e sim, o Dean com ciúmes é o máximo!

**Viky:** Está desculpada, tá!! Mas agora você já sabe o quanto a sua opinião e a de todos que lêem é importante para quem escreve.

Eu realmente adoro fazer o Sammy sofrer, e sim, só de imaginar ele no colinho do Dean... Aff!! Beijocas querida! A gente se fala no msn.

**Mia Wood:** Não, eu não seria tão má, foi só pra dar um medinho em vocês!! E sim, eles merecem um final feliz, afinal já fiz eles sofrerem que chega, né... ou quase...

Fico muito feliz se te conquistei, bem vinda ao nosso mundo de fantasias! Beijinhos!!

**Peeh:** Voce acha que o Dean merece sofrer? Tadinho!! Ele também sofre muito, só não demonstra seus sentimentos como o Sammy.

Espero que goste da continuação! Beijos!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Incertezas - capítulo 23**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Passadas duas semanas, Sam voltou da faculdade, e percebendo que Dean já estava em casa, entrou no apartamento animado...

- Dean, você não vai acreditar quem...

Então parou abismado ao ver sua suposta mãe e mais um sujeito que não conhecia sentados no sofá da sala.

Ao que Sam entrou os dois ficaram de pé, e pela altura e mais alguma coisa que lhe pareceu familiar, Sam presumiu que o tal sujeito deveria ser seu pai. Engoliu em seco e encarou Dean, que estava com aquela expressão típica que Sam tanto conhecia, de quem acabou de aprontar alguma coisa.

- Dean? – Sam chamou sua atenção com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sammy... é... você tem visitas. Vocês nos dão licença um minutinho? – Dean disse sem graça, puxando Sam pelo braço e o arrastando até o quarto para conversarem.

- Que merda é essa, Dean? – Sam perguntou furioso assim que Dean fechou a porta.

- Sam, eu posso explicar...

- É bom mesmo que possa!

- Eu achei que... eu achei que poderia ser bom pra você conhecer o seu pai.

- Você achou?

- Sim.

- E aí você achou que poderia trazer ele aqui, sem nem ao menos me consultar antes?

- Me desculpe, mas é que... eu sabia que você não iria concordar.

- Então não deveria tê-lo trazido.

- Sam, olha só... eu sei que você está assustado com essa história, mas...

- Eu não estou assustado, Dean! Você tem que parar com essa mania de achar que eu estou sempre assustado!

- Ok, mas Sam... ele queria muito te conhecer, e parece ser uma cara legal. Dê uma chance a eles, vai? Você não tem nada a perder, é só uma conversa. Seja você mesmo, e se você não gostar deles ou eles não gostarem de você, não precisa vê-los nunca mais. Agora vamos lá Sammy... depois você pode até bater em mim se quiser.

- Eu odeio você, Dean! – Sam disse ainda com raiva.

- Ei, docinho... não foi isso o que você disse hoje pela manhã, enquanto eu estava em cima de você. Como é que você dizia mesmo? Ahh... Dean!... Como eu te amo Dean!... Ahhh...

- Cala essa boca, idiota! – Sam disse bravo e voltou para a sala, sentando no sofá em frente aos dois, e então Dean sentou ao seu lado...

- Sam, eu estou tão feliz em ver você novamente, você me deixou tão preocupada aquele dia lá no hospital. Você melhorou? – Helen disse apreensiva.

- Eu já estou bem – Sam respondeu secamente.

- Nem tanto – Dean interferiu, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sam – Ele nem foi ao médico ainda, e continua comendo só capim, eu digo, salada.

- Não, eu também tenho comido muita carne crua e suco de beterraba! – Sam retrucou puto da vida.

- Crua não, é mal passada, e faz bem para anemia, a mamãe quem sempre dizia.

- Está tudo bem entre vocês dois? – Helen perguntou preocupada.

- Sim – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Sam, o Victor queria muito te conhecer, eu espero que você não se importe...

- Meio tarde pra querer saber se eu me importo, não é? – Sam disse um tanto ríspido.

- Olha, me desculpe – Victor disse se levantando – Foi tudo por insistência minha, nem a Helen, nem o Dean tem culpa alguma nisso. Eu queria muito te conhecer, meu filho... E mesmo que você nunca venha a nos perdoar, só o fato de estar aqui, e de poder olhar pra você, já é de uma imensa alegria para mim.

Sam não disse nada, apenas o observou curioso... seu pai tinha a sua altura, e aqueles mesmos olhos pidões, que Dean tanto falava...

- A Helen tinha me dito que você era muito parecido comigo quando eu tinha a sua idade, mas eu não achei que a semelhança fosse tanta... Eu... eu gostaria muito que algum dia, talvez quando você conseguir digerir melhor esta história toda, você nos permita te conhecer melhor, e até que venha nos visitar algum dia, para conhecer os seus irmãos adotivos. A nossa família é muito grande, e finalmente agora está completa, eu tenho certeza que eles vão amar você, e todos querem muito te conhecer.

- O Sam, ele... talvez o dia em que ele recuperar a voz, vocês possam conversar melhor, não é Sam? – Dean disse brincando, tentando quebrar o gelo – E com certeza ele vai visitá-los em breve, ele só está um pouco assustado com isso tudo.

Sam fuzilou Dean mais uma vez com o olhar, mas ainda assim não conseguiu falar nada.

- Bom, eu... eu só espero não ter criado nenhuma intriga entre vocês dois. E Dean, muito obrigado por ter nos dado esta oportunidade de vir até aqui. Eu fico muito feliz que o nosso filho tenha alguém como você ao lado dele – Victor falou com sinceridade – E Sam, eu sei que você talvez esteja nos odiando por isto tudo, mas eu quero que você saiba que nós realmente sentimos muito.

- Eu não odeio vocês – Sam finalmente falou, com os olhos marejados – Se não fosse pelo que vocês fizeram, eu nunca teria conhecido o Dean, nem a minha mãe, e nem mesmo o John. Mas é que... isso tudo é muito estranho ainda, e eu já tenho uma família, então... Bom, eu não vou me opor, se vocês quiserem me conhecer, ou eu até posso ir visitá-los qualquer dia, mas a minha família vai continuar a ser a que eu sempre tive, e a que eu aprendi a amar. Me desculpem...

- Tudo bem, Sam – desta vez Helen quem falou – Nós não queremos tirar o lugar da sua mãe, ou do seu pai, nós só queremos poder fazer parte da sua vida de alguma forma, te conhecer melhor, e o fato de você nos permitir isso, já nos faz muito felizes.

- Nós já vamos indo agora, eu não quero que você se sinta pressionado, mas será que, já que nós moramos longe, podemos te ligar de vez em quando para saber como você está? – Victor perguntou apreensivo.

- Claro, sem problemas – Sam já estava mais tranquilo agora.

Se despediram, e depois que eles saíram, Dean encarou Sam, com medo da sua reação, mas Sam simplesmente o abraçou apertado...

- Eu amo você Dean!

- Assim é bem melhor moleque, e eu também amo você!

Dois meses se passaram, e o Natal estava bem próximo, o que deixava Sam muito ansioso. Sabia que Dean, apesar de jamais admitir, era um tanto sentimental quando se tratava destas datas. Gostava de passar sempre junto da família, inclusive havia ficado chateado nos anos em que Sam ficou em Stanford e sequer apareceu em casa para o Natal. Apesar de também jamais ter admitido isso.

Agora eram só os dois ali, e nenhum dos dois sequer havia tocado no assunto. Sam resolveu esperar que Dean tomasse a iniciativa, até que um dia ele veio com uma idéia um tanto assustadora...

- Sammy, o Natal está chegando, não é? Você já pensou aonde quer passar?

- Não, eu não pensei em nada ainda.

- O John me ligou... hoje cedinho. Ele quer que nós passemos o Natal lá, junto com ele.

Sam não pode evitar o frio no estômago que sentiu ao ouvir isso.

- Tudo bem Dean, você pode ir. Eu posso passar aqui com uns amigos, ou então eu vou até Wichita, passar com a minha família maluca.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? Ele quer que "nós" passemos o Natal com ele, não apenas eu.

- Dean, você sabe o que ele quer dizer com "nós", não é mesmo? Você sabe que eu não sou bem vindo lá.

- Bom, se é assim, então "nós" podemos passar o Natal aqui, a gente pode convidar alguns amigos, talvez o Bobby...

- Não Dean, eu acho melhor você ir, eu não acho que seja justo deixar o John passar o Natal completamente sozinho, eu nem consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas.

- Não acha justo? Como você pode dizer isso depois de tudo?

- Eu não tenho raiva dele, Dean...

- Então por que não vai comigo até lá? Na volta a gente pode passar em Wichita e até ficar alguns dias com os bastardinhos dos seus irmãos. Hein? O que você me diz? Não é uma idéia brilhante?

- Dean, a idéia é ótima, mas como você acha que eu vou me sentir lá, sabendo que ele só me convidou porque sabe que sem mim você não iria?

- Quem disse que eu não iria sem você? – Dean disse brincando - Sammy... são só dois dias, e eu prometo que não desgrudo de você nem por um instante. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho com ele, ok?

- Ok, eu vou! – Sam disse bufando.

- Você é um bom menino, o papai Noel vai recompensar você – Dean disse abraçando Sam por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

- É bom mesmo que a recompensa valha a pena! – Sam disse se virando de frente e beijando Dean com paixão.

Chegaram na casa de John na manhã da véspera de Natal, John havia enfeitado uma grande árvore, como fazia na época em que Mary estava viva.

John e Dean se abraçaram, e Sam ficou os observando de longe, cumprimentando John apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Era ao mesmo tempo estranho e curioso estar ali, aquela casa tinha tantas lembranças, e se fosse pesar, a maioria delas eram boas para Sam. Resolveu dar uma volta do lado de fora, e deixar os dois conversarem mais a vontade lá dentro.

Sam voltou a entrar na hora do almoço, e ao subir até o quarto, teve uma surpresa, ao ver que John substituiu as duas camas de solteiro por uma de casal. Dean entrou logo atrás de Sam, e também riu ao ver aquilo.

- O que você acha, Sam? Que ele está mesmo aceitando isso tudo?

- Não sei Dean, eu já não sei mais o que esperar do John.

Depois do almoço, Dean acabou pegando no sono, afinal estavam cansados pela viagem, e Sam desceu para pegar água, parando em frente a estante ao se deparar com um porta retratos que nunca tinha visto antes. Era uma foto da família inteira, onde John e Mary estavam sentados em um banco a sombra de uma árvore, Dean, que deveria ter uns dez anos, estava de pé abraçado ao pescoço de Mary, e Sam com uns seis anos, sentado no colo de John.

- É uma bela foto, não é? – John disse fazendo Sam quase pular de susto.

- Eu não tinha visto ela ainda.

- Eu a encontrei quando fiz faxina em umas caixas com algumas coisas que eram da sua mãe. Você pode ficar com ela se quiser, eu fiz uma cópia.

Sam encarou John pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado.

- Eu quero sim, obrigado.

- Sam, eu... eu quero te pedir perdão, pelas barbaridades que eu disse a você, tanto lá em Stanford, como aqui, naquele dia em que nós brigamos e eu te contei sobre... Olha, eu sei que não é desculpa, mas eu estava muito bêbado, e eu não queria ter dito aquilo tudo. Eu estava com raiva, e acabei falando bobagens.

- Tudo bem, John... eu não guardo nenhum rancor por isso.

- Eu sei que não, afinal de contas você tem um coração enorme, sempre teve. Mas eu sei que te magoei, e eu sei que é pedir demais para que você me perdoe, mas eu gostaria que algum dia nós três voltássemos a ser uma família. Foi difícil pra mim ver você e o Dean juntos, mas agora eu entendo que vocês realmente se amam, e se vocês são felizes juntos, eu não vou mais me opor a isso, eu prometo, mesmo que ainda me pareça um tanto estranho.

Neste momento alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo os dois, e Sam foi atender.

- Tom?

- Hey Sam! Cara, quando o meu pai falou que viu o Impala estacionado na frente da oficina, eu quase não acreditei, tive que vir aqui para conferir.

- É, nós chegamos hoje pela manhã – Sam disse dando passagem para que Tom entrasse.

- Mas vocês... vieram para ficar?

- Não Tom, nós só vamos ficar até amanhã.

- Ah, que pena! Sam, então é verdade que o Dean está morando em Stanford com você?

- É sim.

- E vocês estão... tipo... juntos? – Tom perguntou quando John foi para a cozinha.

- Nós estamos juntos sim – Dean respondeu furioso enquanto descia as escadas – Algum problema nisso?

- Dean? Não, nenhum problema, eu só estava curioso.

- Então se você veio aqui conferir se o Sam está disponível, já pode dar meia volta...

- Dean? O que é isso? – Sam o repreendeu.

- Não, tudo bem Sam, eu já estava mesmo de saída, só passei pra ver como você estava e te dar um alô.

- Tom, desculpe o mal jeito, uma outra hora a gente se fala.

- Ok, até mais Sam!

Sam fechou a porta e lançou um olhar fulminante para Dean...

- Que merda foi essa, Dean?

- Eu é que tenho que perguntar... Que negócio é esse de "A gente se fala uma outra hora"?

- Foi só um jeito educado de acalmar os ânimos. Coisa que você não sabe o que é, não é mesmo?

- Claro, agora ele é o cara legal e eu sou o troglodita mal educado!

- É mais ou menos isso! Você não tem o direito de tratar os meus amigos desse jeito!

- Olha aqui Sam, tudo bem que eu me excedi... Mas pra começar, ele nunca foi só seu amigo, sempre teve segundas intenções, além do que ele já aprontou com você, coisa que eu não vou engolir nunca!

- Tudo bem que você não vai com a cara dele, mas não precisava ter se metido e falado daquela maneira, como se fosse o meu dono!

- Me desculpe!

- O que?

- Me desculpe, Sam! Ou você quer que eu vá atrás dele? Ou quer que eu implore?

- Não precisa tanto, só não quero que você faça isso de novo – Sam disse fazendo bico.

- Eu morro de ciúmes só de pensar que aquele idiota já tocou em você – Dean disse o abraçando pela cintura, e o beijando com carinho.

- Você já venceu a concorrência Dean, não precisa mais disso. E já imaginou se eu fosse sair por aí agredindo todas as garotas que já tocaram em você? Seria o que... metade da população feminina da cidade?

- Não chega a tanto Sammy, mas o meu coração sempre foi só seu.

- Hmm... O meu também sempre foi seu, Dean, você sabe disso.

Neste instante John saiu da cozinha, e só então Sam se deu conta de que ele deveria estar ali o tempo todo, e com certeza tinha ouvido tudo.

- Eu, é... eu vou ver se consigo dormir mais um pouco. Você vem, Sam? – Dean falou, completamente sem graça.

- Sim, vamos.

Os dois subiram as escadas quase correndo, e Sam sentou na cama, incrédulo.

- Maravilha, Dean! Ele presenciar uma briga nossa por causa de ciúmes, era tudo o que faltava!

- Que se dane, Sam! E eu também não podia imaginar que ele estava na cozinha, pôrra! – Dean disse e desatou a rir.

Sam se deitou na cama e começou a rir também.

- Caramba, Sammy! Você fica tão gostoso desse jeito, que eu vou querer te comer agora mesmo – Dean disse tentando enfiar a mão dentro das calças de Sam, e levando um tapa na mão em resposta.

- Você está louco, Dean! – Já não basta o que ele presenciou, agora vai querer que ele nos ouça transando também? Essas paredes são de madeira!

- Engraçado, não é? Há alguns meses atrás você quase me estuprou com a sua boca aqui neste quarto, e não estava nem aí para a presença do John no quarto ao lado.

- É, mas ele nos interrompeu, lembra?

- Se lembro! Eu o amaldiçoei por isso... mais dois minutos e eu...

- Pois é, então é melhor você voltar a dormir agora...

* * *

Continua...

Este é o penúltimo capítulo, estou postando correndo porque não vejo a hora de terminar. Talvez o último demore um pouquinho mais, vai depender da minha inspiração.

Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado!

Beijokas!!

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**Srta Laila:** Pois é, finalmente juntos e felizes... Obrigada por acompanhar querida! Espero que goste do final. Beijokas!!

**Viky:** Sim, o John teve o que merecia, mas acho que ele merece uma chance de se redimir, não é? Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Incertezas - capítulo 24**

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Dean/Sam/John

Sinopse: Sam é um garoto de 17 anos, vivendo uma adolescência conturbada... Tem problemas de relacionamento com a família, é doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo encrenqueiro, curioso e cheio de dúvidas... principalmente quanto ao amor que sente por seu irmão Dean, agora com 21 anos ( Slash / AU).

Nota: Os três não são caçadores.

* * *

Na noite de natal, os três ceiaram juntos e trocaram presentes. John ficou bastante emocionado por ter sua família unida novamente. Na manhã seguinte, os rapazes já estavam se aprontando para seguir viagem de volta, e quando Sam voltou para o quarto para buscar as malas, Dean aproveitou estar a sós com John para conversar...

- Dean, é uma pena vocês já terem que ir embora.

- Por que o senhor não vai passar uns dias lá com a gente? Sabe que vai ser sempre bem vindo em nosso apartamento, é pequeno, mas confortável.

- Talvez algum dia – John respondeu triste.

- Pai, eu já te perdoei, o Sam já te perdoou, e sinceramente... eu acho que o senhor deveria se perdoar também, e tentar seguir em frente. Não adianta passar a vida se culpando por isso. E nem foi uma coisa ruim, afinal se o senhor não tivesse feito o que fez, nós não teríamos o Sam. Eu estive pensando, e... no seu lugar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. E se a mamãe soubesse também teria te perdoado, pai. Você sabe como ela amava o Sam, e como amava o senhor também.

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

- Talvez não, eu tenho razão, pai. Está mais do que na hora do senhor arranjar uma namorada, se casar de novo, e ser feliz. E se quiser se mudar lá pra Stanford, a oficina do Bobby está sempre precisando de mão de obra.

- Eu vou pensar sobre isso, e obrigado por tudo, Dean. Eu não sei o que seria da nossa família sem você.

- Eu acho que não teria mais família, você e o Sam já teriam se matado - Dean disse rindo.

- Provavelmente sim - John concordou, rindo também.

- É engraçado o quanto vocês dois são parecidos. Bom, nós já vamos indo, pai. Temos mais uma família de bastardos pra visitar hoje ainda.

Se despediram de John e viajaram até Wichita, onde foram recebidos com muita alegria por Helen e Victor. Sam finalmente conheceu seus dez irmãos adotivos.

Dean até chegou a ficar enciumado, todos queriam a atenção de Sam o tempo todo, então sobrava muito pouco tempo para ele. Só ficava aliviado em saber que no dia seguinte, Sam seria todo seu novamente.

Dean ficou entretido durante um bom tempo conversando com o irmão mais velho, que tinha a mesma idade de Sam. O cara era apaixonado por motocicletas, e como Dean era por carros, até que lhe rendeu uma boa conversa.

Dean pode observar que a nova mãe de Sam o mimava o tempo todo, fazendo todas as suas vontades, iria acabar estragando o garoto, e o pai parecia muito feliz, afinal Sam já estava bem mais acessível e os dois puderam conversar bastante.

Dormiram por ali, indo embora no dia seguinte, e ao chegarem em seu apartamento, Dean se jogou cansado no sofá...

- Lar, doce lar!

- Finalmente de volta ao sossego - Sam disse dando risada. Embora gostasse de estar com sua família, nada como estarem sozinhos em casa, Dean preenchia sua vida de uma forma que quase não precisava de mais ninguém. Era perfeito...

Algum tempo se passou, e Dean chegou em casa encontrando Sam pensativo, com um envelope na mão.

- Hey, o que é isso aí? – Dean perguntou o abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

- Os convites da minha formatura.

- E por que essa cara de bunda?

- Eu só estava pensando que não tenho quase ninguém pra convidar. É só você, o Bobby, o Nate e mais dois amigos meus. Os outros vão todos se formar junto comigo.

- O Nate?

- Qual é, Dean? Lógico que eu vou convidá-lo, afinal ainda somos amigos.

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso – Dean disse de cara feia.

Sam rolou os olhos e bufou.

- Eu vou mandar um convite pro John, sabe... só por educação, afinal foi ele quem bancou minhas despesas enquanto eu estive na faculdade.

- E quanto a sua família de bastardos?

- O que tem eles?

- Não vai convidá-los?

- Você acha que eu devo convidar? É tão longe, nem sei se eles vão vir...

- Claro que sim, seu idiota!

- Você tem que ser sempre tão gentil?

- Pensei que você gostasse quando eu não sou assim tão gentil – Dean disse puxando Sam sentado em seu colo.

- Dean, você não consegue pensar em outra coisa?

- Não com esse seu traseiro tão apertadinho e gostoso perto de mim.

Sam jogou o envelope pro lado e se aconchegou no colo de Dean, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Colou seus lábios num beijo profundo e apaixonado, enquanto as mãos hábeis de Dean já entraram por dentro de sua camisa, deslizando por seu abdômen e suas costas.

- Bem melhor assim, não acha? – Dean perguntou entre os beijos.

- Muito melhor – Sam concordou, gemendo baixinho enquanto Dean mordiscava seu pescoço.

Se amaram com carinho, sem pressa, apenas aproveitando o aconchego dos braços um do outro. Primeiramente no sofá e depois na cama, onde adormeceram exaustos e abraçados.

Sam deveria estar radiante, afinal era sua formatura, mas algo o estava incomodando, Dean podia notar isso de longe. Parecia ansioso, a todo momento olhava na direção em que Dean estava, ou então para a porta, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Mas Dean não estava entendendo, pois a sua família inteira estava ali, e também os amigos que havia convidado. Mas então caiu a ficha, e Dean se deu conta de quem estava faltando.

Devia ter desconfiado desde o começo quando Sam veio com aquela conversa de mandar o convite só por educação... Puta merda! E agora já era tarde para fazer alguma coisa – Dean pensou aborrecido.

Dean tinha se esquecido completamente que Sam tinha mandado o convite para John, e o maldito não tinha mesmo aparecido, e lógico que era por ele que Sam estava esperando. Droga! Se Dean tivesse lembrado antes, o teria trazido nem que fosse na marra. Mas realmente acabou acreditando naquela conversa mole de Sam, de que não se importava, que sabia que John não viria porque era muito longe.

Dean se amaldiçoou por isso. Sabia o quanto Sam era sensível a essas coisas. Ficava feliz com muito pouco, mas precisava sempre se sentir amado, gostava de saber que as pessoas se importavam com ele.

Este era o seu irmãozinho... meigo, doce, e carente. Sem mencionar quente e fogoso... E também teimoso feito uma mula. Bom, isto não era exatamente um elogio – Dean pensou com um sorriso.

Sam olhou uma última vez para a porta, um tanto desanimado, mas decidiu deixar pra lá, não iria deixar que isto estragasse a sua noite. Quando desceu as escadas, indo em direção a mesa onde estavam seus convidados, ficou realmente muito surpreso, ele estava ali o esperando... com aquele sorriso largo que poderia abraçar o mundo, e os braços abertos. Então se abraçaram, como talvez nunca tinham se abraçado antes...

- Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, filho! – John falou emocionado, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Que bom que o senhor veio! – Sam disse chorando de emoção.

- Com o meu filho caçula se formando? Eu não perderia isso por nada!

Então John lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa...

- Eu amo você, Sammy!

- Eu... eu também te amo, pai! – Sam tentava conter as lágrimas.

John o envolveu pelo ombro e o levou até a mesa, onde estavam seus convidados.

- Vamos, que o Dean já deve estar impaciente te esperando.

Sam apenas riu, constatando... Ao se aproximar da mesa, sua mãe foi a primeira a o abraçar, seguida de seu novo pai, e depois Sam quase foi sufocado pelos seus dez irmãos.

Dean permanecia sentado, o observando. John foi até lá cumprimentá-lo, e o loiro ficou realmente feliz pela presença do pai. A noite de Sammy seria perfeita.

Quando finalmente a irmãzinha mais nova de Sam o largou, ele se aproximou de Dean e se abraçaram, Sam estava com o seu melhor sorriso, todo covinhas, e Dean estava muito orgulhoso por ele. Não precisavam dizer nada um ao outro, apenas uma troca de olhares era suficiente para saber o que o outro estava sentindo.

- Eu não vejo a hora disso tudo acabar e poder ir pra casa só com você – Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Dean sorriu e fez um carinho em seu rosto, então sentaram-se, pois já seria servido o jantar.

John acabou conversando muito com Bobby e com os pais biológicos de Sam, e Dean até fora muito educado conversando com Nate, sem lançar aqueles olhares ou indiretas como quem diz "o Sam é minha propriedade", ou talvez só porque Nate estava com um novo namorado.

Pouco depois do jantar, Sam achou que já tivera uma boa dose daquela família barulhenta por uma noite, estava louco para voltar pra casa e ficar a sós com Dean, aí sim a sua felicidade estaria completa.

Olhou para Dean, que parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, então quando toda família estava entretida conversando, fez sinal para que saíssem de fininho.

Antes de entrar no Impala, Dean agarrou Sam pela cintura...

- Feliz?

- Muito...

- E por que essa pressa em ir embora?

- Tenho coisas mais interessantes pra fazer em casa – Sam disse com um sorriso safado.

- Mais interessantes, é? Eu é que não vejo a hora de arrancar esse seu smoking – Dean disse beijando seu pescoço.

- Vamos embora logo Dean, antes que a gente seja preso por atentado ao pudor.

Entraram no carro, Sam recostou-se no banco, suspirando... Sua noite estava sendo perfeita... A vida era perfeita...

Enquanto dirigia, Dean de vez em quando observava Sam, que lhe sorria com seu sorriso mais sincero. Se Dean pudesse parar o tempo, manteria tudo assim... Seria capaz de qualquer coisa, até mesmo ir para o inferno para ver seu irmão sempre feliz...

* * *

**_FIM_**

Nem eu mesma acredito, mas Incertezas chegou ao final. Quero agradecer a todos que tem lido e acompanhado, e aos que deixaram suas maravilhosas reviews, me dando força e ânimo para continuar a escrever.

Um grande abraço a todos, e um beijo no coração!

Mary.

PS: Para os que esperavam, estou tendo umas idéias aqui para uma continuação. Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo eu poste "Incertezas II", mas só se eu achar que a história vai ficar legal, pois eu amei estes personagens.


End file.
